I'm In Love With Someone Else
by Jess'Ships'Brittana
Summary: Heather is in love with Naya but is too scared to tell her. When she tries she keeps getting distracted by people. Heya
1. Chapter 1

**I'm In Love With Someone Else**

_**This is my first fanfiction that I've ever written so I'll do my best. I don't own anything and it's all made up. About Naya Rivera and Heather Morris RPF not Brittana! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

1 more hour of practice before she could just get out of the studio lot. It was killing her to listen to Naya singing and dancing so close to her when she doesn't know how she feels.

"Alright guys! That's a wrap!" shouted Ryan.

Heather left the room as quickly as possible and went to her trailer that she shared with Naya. She sat down on her couch and put her hands up to her face, failing to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks. _Why was I so stupid to fall for my best friend? _Heather's thoughts were broken when the trailer door opened.

"Heather!" Naya worried for her best friend. Naya walked over to the crying blonde on the couch and sat next to her. She put her arm around Heather and pulled her in close. Heather didn't want to be this close to the girl that's making her cry in the first place but Naya's arms were comforting so she buried her head into Naya's chest and her sobs slowly quieted.

Naya stroked her hand over Heather's back and after a few minutes decided she better speak up. "What's wrong sweety?"

"I don't know." Heather lied and buried her head in deeper so Naya wouldn't be able to tell.

"Come on, Heather, I know you better than that." Naya wiped a stray tear off the blonde's cheek.

"I don't love Taylor anymore." Heather decided to start with the basics.

"And are you sad because of that?" Naya asked.

"Well yes but that's not why I'm crying." Heather decided this was the time to tell Naya how she feels.

"Then why are you crying?" Naya was getting confused but still concerned for her best friend.

"Because I love someone else and I don't know if they love me back and I've felt this way for almost two years but now I can't take it anymore!" Heather started crying again.

"Hey gorgeous girl, don't cry." Naya cupped Heather's face with her hands and wiped away her tears. She made eye contact with her and asked with hope, "Who do you love?"

Heather went to answer when her phone rang. She exhaled deeply and pulled it out "Hey Taylor." She got up and walked outside to take the call, leaving Naya sitting alone on the couch.

Naya couldn't help but think that Heather was about to say she loved her. A swarm of jealousy flew over her as Heather talked to her boyfriend on the phone.

After several minutes of waiting, Naya grew impatient and a little bit angry. She stood up, grabbed her keys off the bench and walked out the door.

She started heading to her car since she didn't see Heather outside their trailer. As she walked past the end of the trailer and half way across to her car she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

Naya knew who it was so she didn't want to turn and look at her. "Naya" The blonde got no reply from the brunette. "Naya, look at me."

Naya turned to look at Heather but couldn't say anything. She was afraid that if she spoke she'd cry. "We need to finish talking" Heather pulled Naya back to the trailer and sat her down on the couch so they were facing each other. Heather didn't drop Naya's hand as she spoke.

"As I was saying before... I've been in love with someone else for almost two years now. I've been too afraid to let this person know because I was scared that they wouldn't feel the same way. It's all too much for me to keep in anymore though. Anyway Naya… what I'm trying to say is, I…"

Heather got cut off by the door opening "Ladies! Thought you might be in here! Naya, Dianna sent me over to get you. She said you were driving her home today and that you promised her dinner and a movie." Lea burst in and like usual didn't knock.

Naya looked at Heather as if to get permission to leave. Heather nodded so Naya got up and walked out with Lea.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the delay between chapters. I planned to get it most of it up at once but mum took the laptop. Hope this chapter is all goods! **_

_**All mistakes are mine. I don't have very good grammar but hopefully the story makes up for it!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Half way across the parking lot, Naya realised that Heather was just about to tell her she loves her. With that thought, Naya turned and sprinted back to the trailer where she found Heather standing with her back facing the door. She caught her breath as she stood in the door.

"Heather" Naya said quietly but loud enough for the blonde to hear her. Heather turned around at the sound of Naya's voice. Neither could say a word. Naya looked deep into Heather's ocean blue eyes and walked up to her.

The brunette cupped Heather's face with her hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Naya pulled away, looked into Heather's eyes and whispered "I feel the same way."

Heather just stood there, wondering if that all really just happened. After a few seconds she couldn't stop the smile that formed then lingered on her lips.

Lea stomped through the door. "Naya are you o… oh! Um… don't mind me. I'll go tell Dianna to wait a little." Lea grinned a huge smile.

"No, no, I'm coming." Naya still didn't break eye contact with Heather. "Bye Heather" whispered Naya, afraid that if she spoke too loud that she'd break the precious moment.

"Cya Naya" Heather took Naya in a tight hug. Naya pulled away and walked out with Lea.

Heather raced to the window to watch the brunette leave. She saw Naya give Lea a playful shove and couldn't help but giggle at the fact that Lea was probably teasing Naya like crazy for what she just saw. Right then Naya turned to Heather as she hopped in the car next to Dianna and blew her a quick kiss. Heather watched as Naya drove away before she hopped in her own car and went home.

"Why are you so happy?" Dianna eyed Naya curiously at the dinner table.

"I don't know what you mean." Naya tried to sound confused but Dianna didn't buy it.

"You've been smiling ever since you got in the car! I mean seriously, you haven't stopped once." Naya just kept smiling and tried to cover it up by putting more food in her mouth. "It's Heather isn't it?" Dianna had always been there on the nights that Naya needed a shoulder to cry on about Heather.

Naya's smile grew bigger at the mention of the blonde's name. "It so is! What happened? I want every detail!" Dianna sat up straight with a serious look on her face.

"Ok so I went into our trailer and found her crying. She said she doesn't lover Taylor anymore, she loves someone else. Just as she was about to say who, Taylor rang so she took the call outside. I got jealous and stormed off. Heather grabbed me, dragged me back to the trailer, was about to tell me who she loved, when Lea burst in and I left with her. Halfway across the parking lot, I realised that Heather was about to tell me that she loves me so I made a mad dash back to the trailer, kissed her and told her I feel the same way. Then I came to you in my car." Naya explained the whole thing to Dianna whose serious look turned into a huge smile.

"Naya! That's great! Wait… you guys didn't even get to talk about it! What are you still doing here?"

"I promised you dinner and a movie!" Naya really wanted to see Heather but she didn't want to ditch her friend.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'll still be here when you get back!" Dianna pointed to the door.

Heather and Taylor had just finished the dinner that Heather had cooked for them. Taylor got up and went to watch TV so Heather went to do the dishes. She couldn't stop thinking about today. She couldn't believe that Naya loved her back. She felt kind of annoyed that they didn't get to talk about it and she didn't want to text her to talk about it.

Heather was half way through washing the dishes when the doorbell rang.

"Taylor! Can you get the door?" She heard Taylor moan as her got up. She listened as he opened the door to see if she could hear who it was.

"She's in the kitchen." Is all she heard Taylor say. After a few seconds she heard footsteps coming up behind her but she didn't want to turn around. Naya grabbed a tea towel and started drying the dishes that Heather was washing.

"Naya, you don't have to do that." Heather went to take the tea towel off Naya but she just pulled away.

"I want to." Heather smiled and kept washing. The silence was comfortable as both girls ran over what needed to be said in their minds.

Heather pulled the plug and dried her hands. She went over and wrapped her arms around Naya's waist who leaned back into the embrace. "We need to talk" Heather whispered.

"I know. Why else would I be here?" Naya replied.

Heather put on a cheeky smile "I thought you were here to be my slave, do my dishes then leave." Naya turned to face Heather, gently whipped her leg with the tea towel and stuck her tongue out.

"Aaahhh!" Heather squealed and giggled, jumping away from the Latina who was laughing like crazy. Naya put the tea towel down and went to hug her best friend. "Let's talk now" Naya whispered into Heather's ear.

The girls heard footsteps so they quickly pulled away from their hug. Taylor walked into the kitchen. "I'm going to the pub with the guys. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Ok bye. Have fun." Heather called as Taylor left.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm seriously not sure where this story is going so if you have any suggestions just leave tell me and I'll do my best to put them in! Thanks for reading guys!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Heather took Naya by the hand and led her to the couch. They sat with their legs folded, facing each other on opposite ends of the couch.

Heather decided to speak first "Ok well I'll start. Naya I love you so much. More than I've loved anyone before. It's been killing me hiding it from you all this time."

"I love you too. But, you're with Taylor."

"I don't love Taylor anymore. I've just been too scared to leave him in case you didn't love me back." Heather could feel the tears but pushed them back.

Naya looked up into Heather's eyes "Well I do love you." Heather smiled "Why are you sitting all the way over there? Come here!" Heather motioned for Naya to snuggle with her.

Naya was just moving over when they heard a third voice "You don't love me anymore?" Both girls looked into the doorway.

"Taylor! How long have you been standing there?" Heather sounded worried.

"Long enough!" Taylor just stood there, shocked.

"Taylor I'm sorry." Heather apologised calmly and stood up.

"Damn it Heather! You're sorry you don't love me or you're sorry I found out that you're a filthy, lesbian, whore?" Taylor was shouting now and slowly moving closer to Heather with anger in his eyes.

"Don't talk like that to Heather and especially don't call her a filthy, lesbian, whore cause she is far from it!" Naya stood between Taylor and Heather, preventing him getting any closer to the blonde.

"Or what?" Taylor asked with confidence.

"Or you'll have to deal with me!" Naya replied with just as much confidence.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it? You're worse than Heather! You're a girlfriend stealing, lesbian, slut that has no talent! You think you can sing? Think again princess! You! Make! My! Ears! Hurt!" Taylor got closer to Naya so he was standing over her. Naya couldn't say anything.

Next thing, Heather pulled Naya back and slapped Taylor across his cheek. She took Naya by her hand and led her to the bedroom.

"Can I stay at your house tonight Nay?" Heather asked as she packed her bag. Naya just stood there and nodded, still unable to speak. Heather pulled Naya towards the door. "I'll be back to pick up my stuff once I've found a place to live!" Called Heather then she slammed the door.

Naya hopped in the front seat and started driving. Heather knew she should be the one feeling down, not Naya. But she also knew that what Taylor has said had crushed her. Heather needed to get Naya to sing so she could hear how good she is. She turned the radio on.

"Oooh Nay!" Heather cheered. "Russian Roulette by Rihanna! You love this song! Sing it with me!" Heather started to sing along but Naya kept quiet.

"Naya pull over! Quick it's important!" Naya heard the urgency in Heather's voice and quickly pulled over.

"Are you ok?" Naya worried.

"No I'm not! This jerk just told the girl who I'm in love with that she can't sing but I happen to know that she has the most beautiful voice in the world and I don't want her to believe that jerk because I wouldn't be able to survive if I didn't get to hear her sing again." Heather pouted out her bottom lip.

Naya let out a little laugh and a sigh of relief when she knew that Heather was actually alright. She shook her head slightly and turned the key.

The last chorus of Russian Roulette was playing so she sang along. She looked over and saw Heather smiling.

Naya and Heather walked through the door both still smiling. "Di?" Naya called out.

"In the lounge Nay-Nay" Dianna replied. The girls walked into the lounge. "Heather what are you doing here?" Dianna was confused.

"Taylor and I broke up so I'm staying here the night." Heather was still smiling.

"So why are you smiling?" Dianna asked.

"Cause I have Naya." Naya smiled when Heather said that. "Oh Nay! Is it ok if I stay here till I find somewhere to live?" Heather asked.

"Of course! Why don't you move in with me? I mean… you could always have the spare room or something." Naya offered.

"Can't I share your room with you?" Heather asked with a cute look on her face.

"Definitely! I'd love that!"

"Then yes, I'll move in with you." Heather and Naya smiled at each other.

"Look at you two" Dianna interjected. "Not even official yet and you're already moving in with each other."

"Well I would ask her to be my girlfriend but she just got out of a relationship less than half an hour ago." Naya laughed nervously to Dianna as she spoke.

"Seriously, Nay. That relationship has been over for months in my head. That's why I'm not really sad. Naya, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Heather took Naya's hands in her own.

"Are you sure about this Heather?" Naya was making sure that Heather actually wanted this. Naya wanted this so bad. She didn't want Heather to wake up and regret everything and realise she was still in love with Taylor.

"I'm 100% sure! I love you and I want to be able to call you mine!"

"Then I'm yours baby!" Naya and Heather smiled. Heather leaned in to kiss Naya and Naya filled the gap. Their lips locked. Heather felt Naya's tongue trace over her bottom lip but before she could grant her access, Dianna fake coughed.

"Are we still going to watch a movie? I mean… I'm happy for you guys but it's a little boring for me sitting here while you make out with each other." All three girls laughed.

Heather and Naya sat next to Dianna on the couch, snuggling against each other while watching the movie Dianna picked.

Neither of the girls was paying attention to the movie. Heather was constantly watching Naya's thumb smooth circles onto the back of her hand. Naya was watching Heather's every movement. Every flick of Heather's eyes as they went from her eyes, to their hands, to her lips, then back to her eyes. Naya would lean in to steal a quick kiss every now and then. Dianna was watching both the girls in adoration. She didn't think that the girls had looked at the movie at all. She started to feel a little left out and lonely so she shifted her gaze back to the movie but couldn't stop thinking about a certain someone who she loved very much.

The movie ended and Dianna looked over to see Heather asleep on Naya's shoulder with Naya's arm wrapped around her.

"I think I'll go now." Dianna whispered. "It's getting really late."

"Ok hold on." Naya motioned for Dianna to wait so she did.

"Why don't you take the spare room? You look too tired to drive." Naya offered.

"Ok I'll go get some comfy clothes from your room to sleep in," Dianna smiled as she walked down the hall towards Naya's room.

""Baby" Naya softly shook Heather and kissed her forehead.

"mmm" Heather groaned.

"Baby let's get you to bed." Naya helped Heather get up, half lifting her. She picked her up fully and carried her to bed.

Dianna was still getting clothes sorted when Naya came in and motioned for her to pull the blankets down. Dianna did as she was told and Naya gently placed the tall blonde into bed.

"I better get her changed into something more comfortable." Naya walked over to Dianna. "Nighty night Di. Do you need anything?"

"Good night Nay. Nah I'll just go to sleep." Dianna walked out and shut the door behind her to give the girls their privacy.

Naya grabbed a pair of fat pants and a tank top and got Heather dressed into her night clothes before getting herself changed into a tank top. Naya hopped into her bed and flicked off the lamp.

Naya placed a gentle kiss onto Heather's cheek. "I love you" she whispered, then snuggled into Heather and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Keep sending me suggestions as to what should happen in the story because I really don't know where it's going. **_

_**All mistakes are mine… Still absolutely no good with grammar**_

_**Chapter 4**_

The next morning Heather woke up and felt arms wrapped around her. She turned still wrapped in Naya's arms and smiled as she watched her girlfriend sleep.

Naya's eyes flickered open. She saw Heather looking at her and smiled. Heather put a look on her face like she wanted to ask her something. Naya giggled "What is it baby?"

"How did I get to bed and how did I get into my pjs?" Heather asked teasingly.

Naya blushed "I carried you then got you changed."

Heather kissed Naya "Thank you my beautiful strong girl."

Naya pressed her lips against Heather's. It was a passionate kiss with Naya's hands tangling through Heather's blonde hair and Heather's hands on her waist. The girls pulled away when they heard a knock on the door.

"Are you girls decent?" Dianna chuckled from outside the door.

"Honey, we're decent with and without our clothes on." Naya winked at Heather who giggled.

"Well I'm coming in now so if you're not dressed either cover up or deal with it." Dianna opened the door after a few seconds and walked into the bedroom, eyes closed and tray in hand.

"Don't be silly Di! Open your eyes!" Heather laughed harder than she had been before.

Dianna opened her eyes and walked over to sit at the end of the bed. "Pancakes?" Dianna held out the tray with two plates of pancakes on them.

Naya dove in first "Thanks Di!" she grabbed her and Heather a plate.

"No problem! Congratulations love birds!" Dianna winked and walked out with the empty tray.

The girls ate their pancakes then laid back down in bed, Heather resting her head on Naya's chest. Naya ran her fingers gently through Heather's hair as she spoke. "What do you want to do today baby?"

"I don't mind. I just want to spend it with you before we go back to work tomorrow." Naya smiled at Heather's cute answer.

"Well first we should get up and see what Dianna's doing. Then we'll go from there."

Heather sat up, straddling Naya between her legs. "Can I kiss you first?" Heather asked.

"Ew no!" Naya teased and smirked. Heather pouted but couldn't stop the smile forming as she leaned in to kiss her beautiful girlfriend.

"I love you Hemo." Naya stroked her hand over Heather's cheek.

"I love you more Nay" Heather leaned into Naya's hand.

"Never" Naya whispered. Heather went to object but Naya flipped her over so she was straddling the blonde beneath her. She bent down to place a quick peck on Heather's lips then stood up, put on her fat pants, took Heather's hand and walked out to the lounge.

Dianna stood up and hugged both the girls "Thank you for letting me stay over! I'm heading off in a minute."

"How are you getting home? Do you want me to drive you?" Naya remembered she drove Dianna there after work. Just then the doorbell rang.

Naya let Lea in. "What are you doing here Michele?" Naya teasingly greeted Lea.

"Morning Rivera" Lea mocked Naya's fake tone. "I'm here to get…" Dianna rounded the corner. Naya noticed Lea's face light up. "DI!" "Lea!" Dianna hugged Lea tightly. "Lea's going to drive me home." Dianna smiled.

"Ok. I'll see you girls tomorrow." Naya shut the door as they walked out.

Naya walked back into the lounge to see Heather out on the balcony. Naya opened the sliding door and wrapped her arms around Heather's waist, resting her head on her shoulder. "Decided what we're going to do today baby?" Naya asked.

"Kind of. Let's go to the beach!" Heather turned to face Naya with an excited look on her face.

"Hemo it looks like it's going to rain." Heather pouted. "Ok let's go get ready, then we'll go if it's not raining." Naya didn't want Heather to be sad.

The girls went off to get changed into their beach clothes and like always, Heather was ready and waiting for Naya. "Come on Nay! It's going to start raining!" Heather called out down the hallway. Just as Naya walked out, the rain started pouring. "Can we go anyway?" Heather asked.

"No baby. I don't want you getting sick. Let's get changed into comfier clothes and play board games in front of the fire."

The girls went and got changed again. Naya walked in with The Game Of Life while Heather was just shutting the fire door. "Ooohhh I love The Game Of Life!" Heather said excitedly and helped Naya set up all the pieces. Naya rolled first and the square she landed on told her to take a life token.

Heather and Naya took their next turns. Heather got to 'Get Married' before Naya. Without hesitation, Heather leaned over and took Naya's player out of her car and sat it next to her own player.

"What? Heather! Why'd you take me?" Naya went to take her piece back but Heather just took her hand in her own.

"My player doesn't want to marry any of those other pieces! Just you!" Heather said proudly.

"Why are you so cute?" Naya smiled and moved around the board to sit closer to Heather.

"Because you're mine" Heather pulled Naya to sit between her legs. Naya leaned her back up against Heather's chest and Heather wrapped her arms around the Latina.

"My turn!" chirped Naya. "Sorry baby but can I have my player back now? Your player can get married to this piece and you can call her Naya"

Heather put Naya's player back in her car and took the piece out of Naya's hand, placing it in her car. The game continued with Naya and Heather laughing at each other the whole way through. Heather lost her job as the doctor which sent Naya into hysterics.

"Ok Naya. You spin a 7 or higher and you get to the finish line this time." Heather had been waiting patiently for Naya to finish since she had been finished for a while now and already counted up all her money.

"Heather! We both know you won! You had the doctor's job for ages! Do we have to finish?" Naya was getting bored and didn't want to count up all her money when she knew Heather had won.

"That depends" Heather smirked.

"On what?" Naya turned to face Heather, sitting right in front of her.

"Does the winner get a kiss?" Naya smiled at Heather and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. Heather wrapped her arms around Naya's waist. "I love you Naya" "I love you too gorgeous"

Naya couldn't stand being that close to Heather any longer without kissing her. She brought her lips softly to Heather's who must have felt the need to be closer as well since her arms tightened around Naya's waist, pulling her in close.

Heather felt Naya's tongue run along her bottom lip so she opened her mouth and Naya's tongue immediately started rubbing against her own. Heather pulled away from the kiss and Naya moaned at the loss of the blonde.

Heather took Naya's hand and helped her stand up. She sat on the couch and Naya sat on her lap, facing her, her body between Naya's legs. Naya wrapped her legs around Heather's waist and her arms around Heather's neck. Heather needed Naya back on her lips so she began kissing her again. Heather opened Naya's mouth with her tongue and slid it in.

Naya stopped kissing Heather's lips and before Heather could complain, she felt Naya kissing her neck. Naya found Heather's pressure point and began to suck and nibble at the flesh. Heather moaned so Naya sucked harder. Naya moved back up to Heather's lips and kissed her again.

As they were kissing, Heather brought her hands up to feel Naya's breasts through over her shirt. Naya's moans were quietened by the blonde's mouth pressed against hers. Naya brought her hands down and started tugging at the bottom of her shirt. She pulled it up over her head and chucked it to the floor leaving her sitting on Heather's lap in her bra.

Heather's hands fumbled clumsily around Naya's back until she found her girlfriend's bra strap. She unclasped Naya's bra and Naya pulled it off. Heather's hand immediately went to Naya's front, grasping her breasts and massaging her nipples with her fingers. "Heather get you shirt off" Naya moaned.

Heather pulled her shirt off and Naya almost ripped her bra off. Naya kissed down Heather's neck and down her chest till she got to Heather's breast and started sucking. Heather threw her head back "God Naya!" Naya moved back up to Heather's lips but before she could kiss her again Heather whispered in Naya's ear "You want to take this to the bedroom?" Naya shivered as Heather whispered into her ear. Her words made her even more turned on. She just nodded.

With that, Heather stood up, holding Naya with her legs still wrapped around Heather's waist. Heather started carrying Naya across the lounge towards the hallway. "Don't drop me" Naya giggled. "Never baby." Heather promised.

Heather got to the start of the hallway but Naya had started to get bored after the 10 seconds of not kissing Heather. Naya dove in and started kissing Heather's neck again. Heather stumbled a little at the sudden contact but kept her balance. They made it through the bedroom door and just as Heather was walking over to the bed, Naya started undoing Heather's pants. Heather kicked them off and gently chucked Naya on the bed. Heather crawled up to kiss Naya but stopped to kiss down Naya's chest and over her toned stomach that tightened with the contact. She teasingly slowly undid Naya's pants and pulled them down, kissing her thighs and legs as she went. Heather climbed back up and whispered into Naya's ear "Are you ready for this baby?" "mmmhmm" was all Naya could manage to get out.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the alerts and reviews. It means heaps! Keep giving me suggestions!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Naya woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. Last night had been amazing. She got to experience Heather in a completely different way and she liked it. Every time the blonde touched her last night had sent sensational shivers through her body.

Her smile grew as she looked down to see the most beautiful girl in the world lying on her bare chest. Naya looked at the clock on her dresser. She knew she'd have to wake Heather now for work.

"Morning baby" Naya ran her fingers through Heather's hair in an attempt to wake her up. Heather didn't move but she knew the blonde was awake and just trying to ignore her so she could sleep longer. "Baby it's time to get up for work."

"I don't wanna go to work" Heather mumbled into Naya's chest. "I wanna stay here in bed with you all day"

"So do I sweety but we have to go to work. You've got a dance number to film and I have to get into the studio and record a song with Lea." Naya pulled Heather so she was lying on the pillow next to her and started to get up.

Heather grabbed Naya's wrist making Naya fall back onto the bed. "Stay a little longer! Please! I want to cuddle with you for a little bit." Heather pleaded. Naya got herself comfy and Heather moved in and wrapped her arms around the Latina, nestling her head into her shoulder. Heather couldn't just lie there anymore when her girlfriend was lying there all sexy and naked.

Heather sat on Naya, one leg on each side of her body. "You're so sexy" Heather couldn't control herself any longer. She dove in to kiss Naya who kissed her back for a minute then flipped the girls over so the brunette was on top.

Naya kissed down Heather's chest, lightly sucked on one of her nipples, massaging it with her tongue, placed another kiss on Heather's lips then got up and started gathering up her clothes. "What? That's no fair! You don't get to do that! You tease!" Heather sat up in the bed looking sexually frustrated at the way Naya had just teased her before giving her what she needed.

"Yup I'm the biggest tease ever!" Naya gloated then walked towards the bathroom. "I'm having a shower now. You better start getting yourself ready too or we'll be late." Naya blew Heather a kiss and shut the bathroom door.

_So Naya thinks she's a tease huh? I'll show her!_ Heather thought up a good way to tease Naya. She walked over to the bathroom door and quietly opened it. She snuck over to the shower and tapped on the door.

Naya jumped at the sudden sound "Heather! You nearly gave me heart attack! What is it?"

"Mind if I hop in with you? I need a shower too and I don't want to wait for you to hop out or I might be late." Heather asked with absolutely no sexual tone in her voice.

"Sure babe. Come on in." Naya opened the door for Heather to come in. Heather climbed in and grabbed the shampoo. She foamed it through her hair and rinsed it. Next she took the body wash "Do you want me to help you with that?" Naya went to take the body wash from Heather.

"No thank you. I think I can do it myself." Heather put the body wash in her hand and started rubbing it all over her body. She made her motions slower and she rubbed over her breasts. By that point, Naya had been sent over the edge. She couldn't just stand there and watch her girlfriend rub body wash all over her sexy body. Heather took the shower hose and hosed off all the body wash.

Naya saw this as the perfect chance. She pinned Heather against the wall and pressed her body close. Naya urgently kissed Heather, hands running up and down Heather's chest and ran her tongue over Heather's bottom lip, trying to get access. Heather pushed Naya up against the other shower wall, kissed her neck then turned and hopped out of the shower. "What are you doing?" Naya asked desperately.

"I'm getting ready now. You better start getting yourself ready too or we'll be late." Heather headed for the bathroom door and blew Naya a kiss as she shut the door, mocking what her girlfriend had earlier done to her.

Heather pulled out some clothes that would be comfortable for dancing. Naya came through the door into the bedroom, wrapped in a towel. "You think you can out tease me do you?" Naya had a devilish smile on her face which was making Heather wonder what she was going to do.

Naya slowly slid her towel off, making sure Heather watched her every movement. "My skin feels a little dry. Will you help me rub this lotion on my stomach?" Naya asked with a very mock questioning voice. She handed Heather the lotion and lay on her back on the bed.

Heather took a deep breath _Control yourself._ Heather kept making those run through her head as she rubbed lotion over Naya's toned stomach. _But she's just so sexy!_ Heather's thoughts drifted in another direction and so did her hands. Heather started to rub higher up Naya's chest. Just as she was about to reach Naya's breasts, Naya sat up.

"Thank you baby" she smiled and walked over to the dresser. Heather just sat there as she realised she had fallen for Naya's trap. Naya put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a black cardigan.

"You're so mean to me" Heather moaned as Naya took her hand and led her to the door to leave.

"I'm sorry baby." Naya smiled as they walked to her car. She opened the passenger door for Heather and leaned in to give her a kiss before shutting the door and going round to her side and hopping in the car. "How about I buy us both a coffee to make up for my 'meanness'." Naya emphasised the word meanness.

"That'd be great" Heather put her hand on Naya's thigh as she drove. Naya reached down her hand and held Heather's.

They pulled up to the coffee shop a few minutes later. "You wait in the car gorgeous girl and I'll get you a coffee." Heather nodded and waited for her girlfriend to get back with her coffee. A few minutes later, Naya opened the car door and handed Heather her coffee.

Naya spoke as they drove "I'm dropping you off at the studio lot then Lea is driving me to the studio where we're working. Text me if you finish early and I'll do my best to get back drive you home."

Heather nodded "Ok babe. Sounds good"

They pulled into the studio lot and Naya parked her car. Heather started to get out but Naya stopped her "Heather?"

"Yeah baby?" Naya sounded like she wanted to ask her something so she turned and took Naya's hand to comfort her.

"Well are we telling people about us or are we keeping it on the down low?" Naya seemed nervous to ask this question.

"You know I love you and I'm never going to stop loving you! Ever! So I say let's tell them! I want to tell everybody in the world that I'm in love with Naya Rivera!" Heather put in hand gestures throwing her hands over her head as she screamed the last part. Naya couldn't help but burst into laughter at her girlfriend's adorableness.

"Come on cutie. Let's get to work before we're late."


	6. Chapter 6

_**No one has given me any suggestions yet so I'll just keep writing whatever comes into my head as I go. So I basically have no idea where it's going… oh well it'll all work out (: Sorry about the short chapter. I wasn't sure what to do with it but I did what I could… I'm hungry now so I'll grab some chicken and eat that while you guys read and enjoy! I'll try update another chapter tomorrow. Hopefully it'll be better.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"So…" Lea obviously wanted to ask something but didn't want to ask. Naya could tell Lea was nervous by the way she was gripping the steering wheel slightly harder than before.

"Yes Lea?" Naya knew what she wanted to know but wanted to get Lea to say it.

"Well it's just, I saw you and Heather caught up in a moment in your trailer the other day and then I teased you a little. But then today you turned up together" Naya decided to spare the smaller girl any more trouble.

"Yes Lea, Heather and I are together" Lea's nervous face went up into a huge smile.

"aaawww yay! It's about time you two got together! I seriously believe you're soul mates!"

"You think so?" Lea nodded. "I do too. I've been waiting for Heather for ages now and finally I have her and I don't need anything else to make me happy! Just her" Lea watched her friend's face light up as she spoke about her girlfriend.

"Eyes on the road Lea!" Naya screamed and Lea quickly turned her attention back to the road and swerved back to her side of the road. "I actually do want to see my beautiful girlfriend tonight"

Both girls went the rest of the drive singing along to the radio.

/

"Heather! Be happy!" Dianna came skipping over to Heather who was sitting in a seat with her head down. Heather looked up at the other blonde and smiled. Dianna could see that the smile didn't reach her eyes but it was a start.

"Sorry Di! Just missing Naya, that's all" Heather sighed.

"You've only been away from her for…" "2 hours and 25 minutes" Heather interrupted with a sigh. Dianna couldn't help but laugh at her friend but she managed to keep it a quiet chuckle and shook her head as she sat next to Heather. Dianna didn't speak; she just put an arm around Heather's shoulder and sat there.

Dianna heard Heather laugh a little next to her. "What's so funny?" Dianna smiled, thanking whatever was on her mind for making her seem less miserable.

"I'm being silly aren't I?" Heather grinned but her face still looked like she was trying to mask the sadness.

Dianna nodded and stood up, extending her hand for Heather to grab, helping her pull up the taller blonde. "Let's go do our scene now silly girl" Heather smiled and stuck her tongue out at Dianna.

/

"Lea, do you know when we finish? I want to be back to pick up Heather before she is finished so she doesn't have to wait." Naya asked impatiently.

"Almost Nay. Give it another half an hour" Lea smiled but only earned a sigh from the Latina.

/

Dianna wasn't exactly happy with the way Heather was sitting again. All slouched and obviously missing Naya. Dianna thought she'd have some fun with this. "How long has it been now Hemo?" Dianna smirked as she asked.

Heather didn't even hesitate before she replied "5 hours and 46 minutes" Heather pouted when she said it. Dianna just had to giggle at how she had it down to the exact minute.

"Why are you so down Hemo?" Some people walked over and she looked up to see Kevin, Chris, Amber, Mark, Darren and Cory standing beside her.

Heather looked over all of them and then to Dianna. She didn't know what to say to them. Before she could say anything, she felt arms wrapped around her and a beautiful voice whisper in her ear "You ok baby?" Heather pulled away to look into those brown eyes. A smile crept across her face that Dianna had wanted to see all day.

"I am now" Heather whispered then pulled Naya back into another hug. The rest of the cast stood there awkwardly with shock on their faces, not really knowing what was going on.

"You missed me that much Heather?" Naya sounded worried but with a hint of tease in her tone. Heather just blushed and nodded. "You are so adorable! Now…" Naya moved her attention to the people standing staring at them "I'm guessing by the looks on their faces that you didn't tell them?" Heather shook her head.

"Didn't tell us what?" Cory asked obliviously. Kevin gave him a quick nudge in the ribs. "Ouch! What was that for?"

Naya laughed. Of course Cory would be the only one that couldn't see what was going on right in front of them. Naya took Heather's hand and stood her up. "Heather and I are going out. Heather is my girlfriend." Naya didn't look away from Heather as she spoke that last words "and I love her"

After being congratulated and hugged by everyone the friends started to leave for home.

Dianna stuck around with the girls "Naya, where's Lea?" As if Lea could read Dianna's mind, she rounded the corner. Naya pointed behind Dianna who turned around and smiled a huge smile. She walked towards Lea and gave her a huge hug. "Hey Lea"

"Hey Di! You seem excited to see me" Lea smiled and took Dianna's hand. "Hi Heather. How's your day been?"

Heather groaned "Miserable" Naya took Heather's hand and rubbed circles into the back with her thumb. Heather turned and smiled at Naya before turning back to Lea "I'm great now though!"

"Right let's get out of here" Naya pulled Heather towards her car. "Cya Di! Cya Lea! Have a good Summer break! We'll catch up with you ok" The girls all waved before hopping in their cars.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I decided I was in the mood to write some more after all so hope you enjoy! Also wanted to apologise to Taylor lol I'm sure he isn't really a bad person and he'd probably never do this but in these stories Taylor always seems to be portrayed as the 'bad guy'**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Naya woke up and turned to see why she didn't feel Heather cuddling her. When she turned she expected to see Heather lying on the edge of the bed but found that the bed was empty. "Heather?" Naya was still half asleep so her voice sounded groggy. She got out of bed and stumbled a little down the hallway to find Heather just heading out the door. "Heather!" Heather stopped just in front of the door and turned to smile at Naya.

"Hey baby! I didn't want to wake you so I left you a note." Heather went over and screwed up the note, throwing it away. "I'm going for a little jog down to Ashley's place. She wanted to catch up so I said I'd jog there and we'd go for a run together"

Naya smiled at her girlfriend, taking her in a hug and giving her a kiss before smacking her bum playfully. "Have fun gorgeous girl"

"I love you Naya" Heather smiled as she walked out the door.

"I love you too" Naya went into the kitchen to get herself a coffee. She sipped it back, letting the warm liquid rush down her throat before letting out a sigh. Naya realised something then as she lowered he coffee cup into the sink. She was sure there were dishes here when she and Heather had gone to bed. Shaking her head and smiling, she realised that Heather must have done them all this morning. "I'll have to repay her for that" Naya said to herself with a cheeky grin.

Naya had just gotten on a black pair of skinny jeans and Heather's hoodie when she heard the doorbell ring. She went and answered it with a greeting smile on her face which soon faded when she saw who was standing there. "What are you doing at my house?" Naya asked coldly.

"I'm here to see Heather" Taylor sounded just as cold towards the brunette.

"Well she isn't here. I'll let her know you dropped by." Naya began to shut the door but Taylor stopped her. "I think I'll wait inside for her." Taylor let himself in and Naya just stood in the doorway.

"How long will she be?" Taylor asked impolitely. His voice showed he was becoming impatient.

"I'm not sure" Naya was getting irritated with the man that invited himself in to her house. She shut the door and still just stood there, not sure what she should do.

"Some girlfriend you are" Taylor scoffed.

"Excuse me? You want to invite yourself into my house and complain about how I'm a bad girlfriend because I don't know how long Heather's going to be? I know where she is, and when she left. She said she won't be too long." Naya was getting defensive. Taylor really wound her up and she didn't want him here anymore.

"She doesn't love you Naya! She still loves me! I know she does! We just get into arguments sometimes and she's confused since you were there to comfort her when I wasn't!" Naya couldn't listen to this. She didn't want to. His words were hurting her but she had to pretend that she didn't believe him.

"Taylor I'm sorry that things didn't work out with you and Heather. But she's with me now and you need to accept that."

"Then why hasn't she come to get her stuff yet? Huh?" Naya didn't know how to respond to that. Taylor took a step closer, his eyes looked angry, just like when he found out about Heather and her. Naya didn't move, didn't speak, didn't breathe. She was scared.

Taylor got so close to Naya that their bodies were almost touching. "Get away from me." Naya said sternly giving Taylor a little shove backwards.

Taylor didn't move. The next thing Naya felt was a hand hit her face, hard. She stood there shocked for a few seconds before she became dizzy and fell to the floor hitting her head on the kitchen bench as she fell.

Naya felt a pounding. She tried to keep her eyes open, almost forcing them. She managed to look up and see Taylor standing there looking guilty for what he had done.

Naya lifted her hand to her head where it was pounding just above her right eyebrow. It felt wet and she half noticed the blood dripping down her face. Naya tried to sit up but just fell back down, hitting the back of her head on the tile floor. She was trying so hard to keep conscious but her vision was fading in and out and blurriness.

Taylor slowly backed away, not sure what to do. He quickly headed for the door to leave. Just as he was hopping in his car he noticed Heather had returned and was jogging towards him with a confused smile on her face.

"Taylor!" Heather tried to get his attention but he just ignored her and drove off. Heather didn't know why Taylor had left so eagerly but she shrugged it off.

She walked through the door and called for Naya "Baby, I'm home!" She didn't get a reply. "Naya?" Heather walked into the lounge. "Naayaa…" she dragged out the vowels as if that would get Naya's attention.

"mmm…" Heather heard a muffled groan and instantly ran into the kitchen. The moment she walked in, she saw Naya lying on the floor with a little pile of blood on the right side of her head where she saw a large gash on the girls head, above her eye brow. Naya's eyes were open but only slightly.

Heather dropped to her knees, cradling Naya in her arms. "Naya stay with me" Heather reached her hand up, fumbling around for a tea towel or something to wipe up the blood and try stop her from bleeding.

Heather was trying hard not to cry, to stay strong for her girlfriend. Heather couldn't find anything so she shuffled a little and took off her grey tank top, pressing it to Naya's head. The top instantly turned red. "Naya can you hear me?" Heather bent in closer to Naya.

Naya knew she had to respond so she wouldn't worry Heather but she could hardly muster the energy. Her eyes flickered open slowly; "Heather" was all she whispered before everything went black.

Heather immediately stood up, ran to the bedroom, pulled on the first top she could find and ran back out to the kitchen, scooping the brunette up in her arms. "It's going to be ok. Everything will be alright." Heather wasn't sure if she was reassuring the girl in her arms or herself as she carried Naya to her car.

She gently placed Naya in the front seat and ran around to the driver's door, jumped in and broke every speed limit to get to the hospital.

Naya could hear Heather all the way to the hospital but she couldn't open her eyes, couldn't move, couldn't respond. She heard Heather telling her over and over that she loves her.

She felt Heather's arms wrap around her again and heard Heather screaming around the hospital room. "Someone help! Please!" Naya opened her eyes for a second but they snapped shut almost instantly. "Naya! Please don't go! I need you!" Naya heard Heather crying before everything faded out.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy with stuff but hope this chapter makes up for it!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Heather had been sitting next to Naya for just over 2 hours waiting her to wake up. The doctor had said that it might take a few hours for her to wake up due to the medicine they gave her to help her head.

Heather had only just stopped crying leaving her eyes pink and puffy. She didn't know how much longer she could sit there next to Naya, still unaware of how she was even in this position. She had a funny feeling that it had something to do with Taylor.

With the thought of Taylor in her mind, Heather remembered that she had yet to get her things from his apartment and bring them back to hers and Naya's place. She was dragged from her thoughts when she felt Naya's hand squirm away from hers. Heather looked up to see Naya looking a little freaked out.

"You feeling alright Nay?" Heather asked Naya with concern in her voice.

"Where am I?" Naya's voice was still a little groggy since she just woke up and she definitely sounded confused.

"I'll get the nurse." Heather pushed the button by Naya's bed and the nurse rushed in moments later.

"Everything alright? Naya you're awake. How are you feeling?" The nurse walked straight over to Naya.

"I don't know where I am" Naya looked really worried and she tried to push back the tears which Heather noticed. Heather walked over to Naya's side and went to take her hand but she pulled away.

"Naya, do you know who this is?" The nurse pointed to Heather who shyly smiled. Naya just shook her head. Heather couldn't believe what she was hearing. The tears slowly started to make their way down her cheeks again.

"Naya lay your head back down and get some more rest. You'll feel better then and I'll explain then for you." The nurse laid Naya back down and within seconds she was fast asleep.

"Why doesn't she remember me?" Heather managed to get out between sobs.

"It's a side effect of the medicine and she took a large blow to the head Miss Morris. She should come around. Don't you worry about a thing." The nurse offered a reassuring smile before walking out.

Heather sat back down in her chair and took Naya's hand. Heather's tears were still flowing down her face freely, not being able to hold them back any longer. With her free hand she took out her cell phone and called the only person she thought could help calm her down right now.

The phone rang several times before she got an answer.

"Heather?"

"Hey Di. Can you come sit with me?" Dianna could hear the blonde sobbing through the phone.

"Heather! What's wrong? Where are you?" Dianna was already packing her things up into her purse and heading out the door to her car.

"The hospital. It's Naya. I don't really know what happened but she hit her head bad and she just woke up and she didn't remember who I am and now she's sleeping again and… I just need you." Heather was crying even harder now.

"I'll be there in half and hour" Was all Heather heard before the line went dead.

Only 20 minutes had passed before the smaller blonde came walking into the room. "Heather?" Heather looked up from where she had her head buried into Naya's side. "Oh Hemo! Come here!" Dianna walked right up to Heather and took her in a huge hug. Heather couldn't talk. She just couldn't get anything out of her mouth.

Dianna pulled up a chair next to Heather and tried to keep her occupied while they waited for Naya to wake up. She knew that when Naya wakes up, if she doesn't remember Heather still then she would have to be there big time for Heather so she was preparing herself as well.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Dianna asked to start a conversation.

"A little over 3 hours now." Heather's voice seemed distant and quiet.

"Hey now" Dianna took Heather's free hand and started rubbing circles into the back of it with her thumb. "It's going to be alright. Whatever happens."

"What if she doesn't remember me?" Heather started to cry even more and she couldn't stop staring at her girlfriend.

"Hemo she loves you. If she doesn't remember you, at least you can start over. She won't stop loving you Heather" Heather just nodded. She knew that Dianna was probably right but she didn't want Naya to forget her.

Heather kept looking right at Naya as she spoke "I love you so much Naya. Please don't forget me. I need you. Please. I love you" Heather felt a hand tighten around her own and not from the one Dianna was holding. She looked up to see Naya looking at her with a slight, tired looking smile on her face.

"I love you too" Heather looked right into Naya's eyes and she started to cry again. Naya let go of Heather's hand and put it up to Heather's cheek, wiping away the tears with her thumb. "I thought you would be a little more happy to see me" Naya teased.

Heather couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "I thought you would forget me."

Naya looked confused "How could I ever forget you?"

"You did. About an hour and a bit ago. You woke up and didn't know where you are or who I was." Heather looked down at the floor thinking about the memory.

Naya lifted Heather's head back up so they were looking at each other again. "I am so sorry Heather. I don't know how anyone could forget this beautiful face. But I remember now so you should be happy"

"I am happy" Heather smiled at her girlfriend.

"Good. Hey Lady Diiiii" Naya dragged out the i. Dianna didn't know if she was being silly or if she was just really sleepy so she thought she'd give her a tease.

"Hey Nay. We getting out mumbles on are we?" Dianna smirked at the brunette who glared at her but didn't answer. "I thought so" Dianna laughed.

"Get back to sleep baby." Heather instructed Naya.

Naya pouted "Only if you lie with me" Naya moved over in her bed and patted the empty space.

"Of course I will" Heather climbed in and snuggled into Naya feeling all the relief wash over her.

"Ok I'll leave you two ladies to it" Dianna got up and walked over to place a very gentle kiss on Naya's head, not wanting to cause any pain. Then she placed one on Heather's forehead and started off. "Later babes!"

Heather and Naya giggled to themselves as Dianna left. "She just went all Santana on me" Naya giggled out before they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I went away for a little while and had no internet and no computer so I hope to get 2 or 3 chapters posted within a day or 2. I may not have had a computer or internet but I had pen and paper so I sure did get some writing done. Please leave me reviews!**_

_**I own nothing just my imagination running wild!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Heather woke up to a sunshine filled room, a hand running gently through her hair and Naya softly humming a tune next to her. Heather looked up to see Naya smile at the realisation that she was awake. "Good morning my beautiful"

"Morning Nay. How's your head?" Heather gently ran her hand over Naya's head.

"It's feeling better." Heather just looked at Naya which she knew meant that she wanted more information. "Ok fine. It hurts like a bitch but not as much as it did yesterday."

Heather nodded and moved herself on top of Naya to lightly rest her forehead on Naya's forehead, noses touching. "I love you" Heather whispered. Naya wanted to reply but she couldn't make herself speak. She just closed her eyes and tilted her head letting Heather do the rest.

Heather filled the unwanted gap between their lips and all Naya's pain went away. In that moment, she was lost in her thoughts of how much she loved this gorgeous blonde on top of her. Heather pulled away but rested her forehead on Naya's again.

Naya moved her hand to Heather's cheek and stroked it with her thumb. "I love you too. So much."

Heather just smiled but was torn from the moment when she heard Lea speak. "aaawww! Di aren't they just adorable?" Heather shook her head with a big grin on her face as she hopped off Naya and took the seat next to her bed.

"Yes Lea they are but you totally ruined their moment." Dianna laughed at Lea as she went to take a seat.

Lea sat next to Dianna and looked back and forth between the girls who were now holding hands. "I know but look at them! I couldn't help it!"

Heather giggled "Thanks Le." "Anyway, Naya! How are you? Dianna filled me in on everything." Lea was looking at Naya with a concerned look now.

"I've definitely been better." Naya tried to sound chipper but no one believed her happy tone.

"Whatever Nay" Dianna decided she would try and get it out. "We actually want to know how you're feeling."

Naya thought for a second before speaking. "Ok, yeah. Sorry. Uh… the front of my head" she pointed to a bandage that was taped over her right eyebrow "needed stitches but only a couple so the scar won't be very big or anything. There's a big lump and a thriving pain at the back of my head where I fell back and hit it but otherwise I'm ok."

The girls all nodded. One question was on all of their minds but neither wanted to ask. Lea decided to speak up. "Nay? How did you do it? I mean like, how'd it happen?"

Naya took a deep breath which was shaky. That didn't go unnoticed by either of the girls. "I slipped. I hit my head on the counter and when I tried to get up I hit my head again." Naya shrugged but kept her eyes on the roof.

"Why was Taylor there?" Heather asked innocently, trying not to make it sound like she was implying something.

Naya shrugged again "I guess he came to see you but no one answered since I was lying on the floor almost unconscious."

"It had something to do with Taylor didn't it?" Heather asked quietly. "Just leave it Heather." Naya answered bluntly.

"Ok." Lea said while standing up and pulling Dianna up with her. "We'll go grab a bite for us to eat for lunch and bring it back here."

Naya nodded but kept looking at the floor, away from Heather. Heather put her hand under Naya's chin and forced her to look her in the eyes. As soon as Naya looked into Heather's gorgeous blue eyes she started to cry.

"Hey, baby." Heather pulled the crying brunette as close as she could from where she was seated.

"I was so scared. Taylor came in and he was saying how you don't love me and he kept getting closer so I tried to push him away from me but he slapped me so hard that I fell and hit my head. I wanted him gone before you got home so I tried to sit up and tell him to leave but I got dizzy and fell back and hit my head on the tile floor. Then I don't remember much. I kept going in and out of a sort of darkness."

Heather just stared at Naya wide eyed before she got up and stood in the corner of the room. "Heather?" Naya questioned what Heather was doing but she put her phone up to her ear and silenced her with a hand.

"What the fuck were you thinking Taylor?" was all Naya heard before she left the room. Out in the hallway, Heather tried to keep her voice down.

"Heather I'm so sorry. I…"

"Oh! You're sorry Taylor? You should be apologising to Naya not me! She's sitting in a hospital bed right now thanks to you!"

"Heather please! Hear me out! I love you! I know you love me too and we can get through this Naya phase thing together."

"Taylor! I don't love you for crying out loud! Any respect I had left for you is gone now though. Don't call me or text me or go anywhere near Naya again."

"Come on Heather! Naya will be done with you any day now! I love you more than she does!"

"Fuck you Taylor!" Heather hung up the phone and walked back into the room with tear stained cheeks.

"Baby, are you ok? You didn't have to…" Naya was cut off by Heather's lips crashing against her own.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe he did that to you. I love you so much." Naya nodded "I love you too. Now get your beautiful self, up on this bed and cuddle me." Heather smiled at her girlfriend's demand and hopped up on the bed resting her head on Naya's chest.

About 20 minutes passed before Naya heard a light knock on the door. "Come in." Naya said quietly.

"We brought sushi!" Dianna sang as she walked in. "Ssshhh" Naya pointing to a sleeping Heather, cuddled into her side with her arms wrapped around Naya's waist.

"Sorry" Dianna whispered as her and Lea tip toed in. "I don't think she slept well last night worrying about me. But yay sushi!"

Lea went to pass her the sushi but Naya shook her head which Lea gave her a confused look to. "I don't want to risk waking my beautiful girl. Doesn't she look gorgeous?" Naya ran her fingers through blonde hair.

"You're so whipped Rivera" Dianna laughed. "I don't care. I'd do anything for her." Naya sighed.

At that moment a nurse came in "We have to change your dressing Miss Rivera and then you can go home."

Naya nodded. "Baby wake up." Naya placed a soft kiss to Heather's head as she stirred. Heather shot up. "What is it? Are you ok?" All the girls laughed. "I'm fine babe. The nurse is going to change my dressing and then we can go so… sushi!"

Heather looked confused but then understood as she noticed Naya was pointing at sushi. "That's good sweety." She got up and took a seat next to Dianna and Lea, taking the sushi as Naya got her wound checked out and dressing changed.

Lea leant in to Heather and whispered. "Did you find out what happened?" Heather nodded. "So?" Lea pushed. "Taylor." Was all Heather could say but the other two girls got it immediately.

"Right" Naya clapped and stood up slowly. "Give me my sushi girls. I'm starving." Heather chuckled and stood to hug her girlfriend and give her the sushi. "We'll eat it here." Heather took Naya's free hand and sat down on the seat pulling Naya onto her lap.

"Oh Heather. I've been thinking. We should get the rest of your stuff and move you in with me officially." Heather smiled but then her face turned to a frown. "Hey, if you don't want to it's fine." Naya tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"No I do! It's just… Taylor" "I know baby." Naya nodded. Thinking about going anywhere near Taylor scared her and she sure as hell didn't want Heather anywhere near him.

"I have an idea." Heather said, pulling out her phone. She dialled the number and put it on speaker phone.

"Heather?"

"Taylor, I need to come by the apartment tomorrow."

"Ok cool cause I need to talk to you. For you to hear me out. I know I can make you love me again."

Naya scowled at his words and went to get up and leave but Heather took her hand and made her sit back on her lap.

"No Taylor you don't understand. I'm going to get the rest of my things and move in with Naya."

"Naya doesn't love you like I do!"

Naya was getting irritated. "Oh shut up Taylor! I love her more than you ever will and you know it!"

"Oh hello Naya. Sorry about your head, doll, but Heather belongs with me."

"Taylor I'll be over at 12pm and I'd prefer it if you weren't there."

With that, Heather hung up the phone. "You ok Nay?" "I'm fine baby." Naya smiled. "Just worried. What is he's there tomorrow?"

"I have an idea." Dianna interrupted. "Lea and I will come help and I'm sure that… Hold on." Dianna pulled out her phone "Hey Mark. Care to help Heather move in with Naya tomorrow? We kind of don't trust Taylor."

"Sure I'll be there. What time?"

"12pm, Heather's apartment. See you there." Dianna hung up. "Sorted" She smiled proudly.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I told you that I'd post more story fast! Hope you enjoy! It's going to get a little rough in this chapter but nothing too bad and then it gets better I promise.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

"Good morning you." Heather stopped placing kisses on Naya's neck and shoulders when she saw Naya's eyes flicker open. "mmm… morning baby. I like waking up like this." Naya smiled and placed a quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"I'm glad. Now I want to ask you something Nay." Heather propped herself up on her elbow and took a deep breath. "Yeah…" Naya urged her on, getting a little worried from Heather's nervous tone.

"Did you wanna stay here while Dianna, Lea, Mark and I get my stuff or…?" Heather was cut off by Naya's lips crashing on hers. "You're not going there without me." Naya sat up and straddled Heather below her.

"Are you sure Nay, because…"

"Oh shush! I'm coming with you whether you like it or not baby so there's no point trying to convince me otherwise."

"I love you Naya." Heather smiled up at her girlfriend thinking how perfect she is.

"I know you do." Naya cheekily stuck out her tongue. "Oh yeah? Do you just? And how would the Miss Rivera know that?" Heather flipped Naya over so she was straddling the brunette.

"Because I feel it here" Naya pointed to her heart "and when you kiss me I get butterflies here" then she pointed to her tummy "and when we're together I'm so happy and so are you" Naya took hold of Heather's hand "and because of all that, and heaps more, I know that we're perfect for each other. You're perfect Heather."

Heather's eyes couldn't hold back the tears that dropped down her cheeks. "You're not too bad yourself Rivera." Heather giggled, earning a slap on the arm from the girl below her.

"Come here." Naya wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and urged her closer. Heather smiled into the kiss as she too felt the butterflies.

Naya was putting on her hoodie when she heard Heather call from downstairs. "Nay baby! It's 11:45! We should probably go!" Naya took a deep breath and tried to rid of her nerves by skipping down the stairs and taking Heather into a huge hug.

"Nay, I love you but I kinda need oxygen to get to my lungs." Heather chuckled and Naya loosened her grip. "You ok?" Heather asked. "mmhmm" Naya nodded. "Let's go" Heather took Naya's hand and walked out the door.

They got to Taylor's apartment at 12:05 and everyone was already there, all sitting in the lounge quietly, staring at someone sitting on a chair.

Heather let out an irritated breath. "Taylor I asked you not to be here." Taylor stood "Heather I need to talk to you." Heather took Naya's hand to show Taylor that they're truly together and to help keep the brunette beside her calm. "There's nothing to be said."

"Heather please! Hear me out!" Taylor took a step forward. Mark stood, blocking Taylor from getting any closer to the girls. "Come one Taylor. We don't want any trouble here do we?" Mark tried to get his point across but Taylor ignored him.

"Naya. You stay here ok baby? We're going to be in the kitchen so you don't have to worry. We're not going far." Heather kissed Naya. "I love you Hemo." Heather smiled reassuringly. "I love you too Nay. More than anything in this world."

Heather headed towards the kitchen and Taylor followed. "Ok Taylor. Make this quick because I have some packing to do and Naya is waiting for me to get back to her."

"Heather don't do this. We love each other. We are meant to be together. Not you and Naya."

"I don't want to hear it Taylor. If that's what you wanted to say then I am leaving." Heather headed to go out of the kitchen when Taylor grabbed her by the wrist. "Heather, look me in the eyes and tell me the you feel nothing for me." Heather looked at Taylor right in his eyes as she spoke "There is nothing here. I don't love you."

The next thing Heather felt was Taylor's lips on her own. Heather immediately pushed him away from her. "Taylor! I'm in love with Naya! I love her! Please get out!" Heather rushed to the lounge where Naya was waiting for her.

Heather fell straight into her arms and started crying. "Heather, what's wrong baby? What happened?" Naya was rubbing her hand up and down Naya's back. "He… he kissed me Nay" Naya pulled out of the hug and looked directly at Heather. Heather could see that Naya looked hurt and slightly worried. "I pushed him off straight away and told him that I love you. Because Naya, I do love you. I wish he'd understand that."

Naya leaned in and placed a small kiss on Heather's lips. Then she got up and headed to the kitchen. "Nay! Naya don't!" Heather quickly got up and followed.

"Taylor!" Luckily Naya found Taylor still in the kitchen. "Keep your hands off my girl! My girl Taylor! Not yours! I love her! Get it through your thick skull! Please just leave us alone to be happy!" Naya's head started pounding where she hit but she ignored it.

She tried to take a step to the side to show Taylor to leave but she wobbled slightly. "Baby are you ok?" "I'm fine Heather"

Taylor got the message this time and left. As he got to the door he turned around. "I'm sorry Heather, and you too Naya. I'll leave you two alone now."

Heather looked over at Naya and noticed she was gripping the bench, trying to keep her balance. "Naya come on. Let's go take a seat. Mark, Lea, Dianna and I will pack and you'll rest." Naya nodded and Heather put an arm around Naya's waist to steady her as they walked to the couch.

"We'll be done in no time ok." Heather turned to leave but Naya's voice stopped her "Heather?" "Yeah Naya?" Heather didn't turn to look at Naya because she was worried about what she was going to say by the sound of the weakness in her voice. "I love you." Heather smiled, turned and got down on her knees in front of Naya. "I love you too." As Heather stood she kissed Naya on her forehead.

Half an hour later, Naya was feeling better but bored so she set off to the bedroom to find her blonde. She saw Heather sitting on the floor putting clothes in a bag. Naya sat behind her girlfriend placing Heather between her legs with her arms wrapped around Heather's waist and her head resting on Heather's shoulder.

"Feeling better babe?" Heather leaned back into Naya. "Yeah but I'm bored! Can I help you?" Heather laughed. "Sure you can. Grab that bag and get everything of mine out of the closet." Naya stood up and followed Heather's orders.

Dianna came in just as they were zipping up the bags. "Everything's all packed and Mark's loading the last of it into the car." "Thanks Di." Heather gave her a quick hug.

Naya picked up a photo off Heather's old drawers. Heather noticed the worried look on Naya's face so she looked over her shoulder at the photo. It was a photo of Heather and her mum. "What's wrong Nay?"

"We have to tell our parents." Heather wrapped her arms around Naya's waist and turned her around. Naya wrapped her arms around Heather's neck. "Together" Heather whispered "We'll do it together."

"Guys I think we should get going. I don't know how long Taylor will be gone for." Dianna picked up one of the bags with Heather's clothes in it and went downstairs, followed by Heather and Naya with the other bag.

"It pretty much all fit in Naya's Range Rover so you're all good to go." Mark said shutting the boot of Naya's car.

Lea hugged both the girls. "Do you need any help unpacking?" "No thanks Le. You guys have helped heaps. We'll call you over later for a movie." Heather looked between the three waiting for their answers.

"No can do blondie." Mark hopped in his car. "Got a hot date tonight. See yah." Mark winked and drove off.

"Yeah I'm in! Lea?" Dianna looked at Lea who smiled and nodded. "I'll be there. Text us when." "Just come at 7:00. We'll be done by then." Naya offered then drove off.


	11. Chapter 11

It was 6:30 by the time the girls had finished unpacking and rearranging things in their house. "Come on baby let's make a quick bite to eat before Di and Lea get here. Mac 'n' cheese?" Naya's eyes lit up "Yes! I love mac 'n' cheese!" Heather laughed at Naya's excitement over a simple food.

"You go sit down and I'll make it for you" Naya went and sat down in the lounge. 5 minutes later she got bored and went back to the kitchen and sat on the bench next to the stove where Heather was working on the cheese sauce. "How's it going chef?"

"Good I think. Would you like to try what I've got so far?" Naya nodded as Heather dipped her finger in the sauce and brought it to Naya's mouth. Naya wrapped her lips around Heather's finger and licked of the cheese sauce. "mmm tasty" Naya said seductively as Heather pulled her finger out of Naya's mouth.

Naya wrapped her legs around Heather and pulled her in closer. Heather couldn't help but kiss Naya, putting her hands on Naya's legs which were wrapped tightly around her waist and immediately deepening the kiss earning a moan from the brunette.

Naya slipped her hand up Heather's shirt and grasped her breasts through her bra. "mmm Nay" Heather managed to breathe out when Naya moved her lips to Heather's neck.

"Ding dong! Sorry we're early!" Both the girls stopped what they were doing as they heard Lea's chipper voice singing through the house. Heather went back to stirring her sauce trying to catch her breath. "In the kitchen!" Naya called out with a frustrated tone and fixed herself up.

"Hello you two" Dianna said propping herself on the bench next to Naya. "Hi" Naya huffed out still annoyed at the disruption. "What's wrong with you?" Dianna asked. When she got no reply she looked over at Heather who was smiling huge and started to go red over her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh! You two were just...? Haha whoops sorry Nay but someone's gotta stop you or you might've burned down the house with the stove still on and all!" Heather had burst out laughing by this point and Lea wasn't far behind since she was trying to hold it in.

"Glad you think this is funny Heather! Guess who's not getting any tonight as punishment?" Naya tried to sound angry but failed since she couldn't be angry at the blonde. "Well babe I'd usually be disappointed but by how sexually frustrated you look right now I'd say I'll be getting some tonight anyway. I'm hard to resist!"

Naya sighed as everyone continued to laugh. Naya knew Heather was right so she tried to change the subject. "Are you guys hungry? I'm sure Heather's cooked enough to share. I'm not very hungry anyway"

"Nah we ate before we came so we'll be alright thanks" Dianna jumped off the bench and took Naya's hand, leading her into the lounge "Heather I'm taking your woman to the lounge to sit with me! Bring her the food when it's done!"

Lea went to the cupboard and got out two bowls and sat them on the bench next to Heather. "Thanks" Heather smiled and added the cheese sauce to the macaroni and stirred more.

"Ok so I need to ask you something serious" Dianna sat next to Naya on the couch and kept holding her hand. "Ok..."

"Well I'm in love Nay. I want to tell them how I feel but I don't think they feel the same way and it just hurts so bad to think about it!" Dianna was almost in tears. "Di it'll be fine! Who is it though?" Naya smiled at her friend. "Lea"

"I knew it! I knew it! I did! Look, just tell her how you feel! It'll be fine!" Naya smiled and took Dianna into a hug.

Heather was dishing up the mac 'n' cheese when Lea spoke. "Heather can I talk to you for a sec?" "Sure" Heather said and put the pot in the sink. "I'm in love but I don't want to tell her cause I'm scared that I'll lose her and she's my best friend! What should I do?"

Heather was shocked for a moment but snapped out of it "Her? Lea, are you talking about Dianna?" Lea nodded. Heather laughed slightly "You have nothing to worry about" Heather picked up the bowls and went to sit down next to Naya on the couch.

Dianna hopped up making room for Heather and sat down on a chair near Lea "Let's watch a funny one!" Naya almost shouted with her mouth full of food. "Very attractive babe!" Heather laughed and took the remote flipping through the movies on their DVR. "How about Bridesmaids?"

"Yes!" the other three girls shouted. Heather clicked it on and turned off the lamp next to them. When Naya was finished her food she put the bowl on the coffee table and pulled the blanket over them both.

Heather slowly started rubbing her hand up and down Naya's leg getting higher each time. "What are you doing?" Naya whispered into the blonde's ear. "ssshhh just watch the movie" Heather whispered back.

Heather started to unbutton Naya's jeans and slyly pulled them down to her knees. "Heather now? Really?" Naya whispered again. She was really turned on by what Heather was doing but didn't know if she could control herself. Heather just reached up and turned Naya's head so she was facing the screen before she started to slide her hand down Naya's underwear. Naya let out a quiet gasp when she felt Heather start to rub her clit but quickly shut her mouth to stop herself from moaning.

"Can you handle more?" Heather whispered seductively into Naya's ear. Naya didn't trust her voice so she just nodded. Heather slowly pushed two fingers into Naya which caused her to moan which she quickly turned into a laugh to make it look like she was laughing at the movie. Heather laughed too at her girlfriend's slip up.

She started to push her fingers in and out harder feeling Naya's walls tighten around her fingers. Heather saw Naya shove the blanket in her mouth to silence a moan that was threatening to come out so she pulled the blanket out with her free hand and replaced it with her lips against Naya's. She thought if Lea and Dianna look over they'll just think they're having a make out session.

Naya pulled away from the kiss and whispered "Heather I'm so close" "ssshhh baby" Heather pulled Naya back into the kiss. Within seconds she felt Naya start to tense up so she moved her lips to Naya's neck and softly bit down and licked Naya's skin to help her ride out her orgasm.

Naya threw her head back and parted her lips slightly trying to get as much air as she could without making any noise. Once Naya's body relaxed, Heather pulled her fingers out and licked them clean. She leaned in and whispered into Naya's ear "You taste so good" then she licked the shell of Naya's ear and back down her neck licking over where she'd left a very obvious hickey.

"Sorry about the hickey baby" Heather giggled quietly. Naya smiled "That's ok" Heather helped Naya pull her pants back up and then took her hand and held it tight, placing a kiss to it every so often.

The movie ended and Heather turned the lights back on. "Right it's late. You girls can stay if you like" Heather offered Dianna and Lea. "That'd be good. I need a shower" Dianna said while standing up. "Me too" added Lea.

"Di you can take the bathroom upstairs and Lea you can take the one down the hall" Naya pointed down the hall.

"Thanks" Dianna smiled then noticed the bruise on Naya's neck "Really Hemo? Can't keep it in your pants long enough to watch a movie?" Dianna laughed and Naya turned red.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Heather replied innocently. "Oh yeah? Nice hickey Naya! Or did you do a Quinn and burn yourself with your curling iron?" Lea was in fits of laughter.

Heather turned to Naya "The trick is to use the curling iron in the bathtub so you don't burn yourself" Naya laughed as she realised Heather had quoted Brittany. "Yeah, yeah, ok, go have your showers now!"

Naya stood and shoved Dianna lightly towards the stairs and Lea to the bathroom in the hallway. "Ok ok" Lea just managed to say between laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hope you guys don't mind that I'm adding a little Achele in here too! The story is still all about Heya but I like Achele as well so yeah… This is my longest chapter so far! I tried to split up but it was either too short or a bad time for it so hope it's alright.**_

_**Chapter 12**_

Once both Dianna and Lea had left the room, Naya and Heather turned to each other and said at the same time "I have big news!" Both girls giggled. "You first" laughed Hemo. "Ok so well Dianna told me that she is in love! With Lea!" Naya almost screamed so Heather had to calm her down so the other girls wouldn't hear the commotion.

Heather was also holding back a scream. "Oh my gosh! No way! My news is that Lea told me she is in love with Dianna!"

Naya put on a mischievous grin which Heather knew all too well. "What are you thinking Nay?" Heather raised an eyebrow and knew that Naya had something planned.

"We so have to get them together!" Naya could see that Heather was considering it but she knew Heather too well and knew she wouldn't want to interfere. "Come on! Please!" When Heather didn't reply, still thinking it over, Naya knew she had to take action. She leaned in and started kissing Heather's neck.

"mmm Nay… Nay sto-mmm" Heather was trying to get Naya to stop so they could talk about it but she couldn't resist melting into Naya's lips that were grazing all over the skin on her neck. "Ok fine!" With those words, Naya stopped her attack and Heather held both of Naya's hands, looking deep into her eyes. "We'll do it."

Dianna is first out of the shower and she comes downstairs to find Naya and Heather talking animatedly on the couch. When she walks through the door, she sees both the girls quickly stop talking. "What we talking about?" Dianna asks suspiciously sensing that the conversation had been about her.

"Nothing" Heather responds too quickly. "Whatever you were talking about nothing." Dianna replies then adds "You were talking about me weren't you?" Naya sees the hurt in Dianna eyes and puts on a laugh, hoping it'll help to convince Dianna that her story is true "Fine if you must know, I was just telling Heather what I'm planning on doing to her when we get to bed to help clear up our earlier sexual frustration." Naya winks at Dianna trying to help lighten the mood.

"Ok sorry I asked!" Dianna throws her hands in the air and laughs. Lea walks in then "Asked what?"

"You don't wanna know" Dianna laughs again and slumps into her seat. Lea sits down and laughs too knowing very well what they must have been talking about.

Upon hearing Naya's improvised story, Heather wanted to get to bed and take Naya with her as soon as possible. "Alright bed time I think." Heather stood up and pulled Naya out of the room quickly. "Ahem!" Dianna fake coughs making Heather turn around and sigh. Both Naya and Lea were laughing so hard at Heather's urge to get Naya to bed.

Heather dragged Naya back to where Dianna and Lea were sitting and hugged them good night. "Have a good sleep!" Heather called as she raced up the stairs. "We'll try!" Dianna winked at Naya before she followed Heather upstairs.

"So…" Lea started awkwardly. "They're so adorably cute and in love aren't they?" Dianna sighed which Lea noticed. "What's wrong Lady Di?"

"I don't know, just… Don't you ever feel like you want something like that? Love." Dianna looked down at the ground. "All the time." Lea replied. She didn't like seeing Dianna sad so she jumped up and took Dianna's hand. "Bed time for us I think!"

Dianna and Lea were just lying in bed when Dianna burst into laughter and Lea quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "ssshhh D!" Lea laughed quietly too. "I can't help it! They're not even trying to be quiet!" Dianna burst into another fit of laughter before shoving the pillow over her face to muffle the sound.

"YES NAYA! OH GOD YES! FUCK!" Dianna and Lea started laughing even harder when they heard Heather screaming again.

After a few minutes the house fell silent and Dianna and Lea had managed to stop laughing since Naya and Heather had obviously finished up and they would definitely hear them laugh now. Lea looked over and saw Dianna had a smug grin on her face. "Di… What's that look for?"

Dianna opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs "OH GOD NAYA! FUCK YES! OH YEAH!" Lea wrapped her hand around Dianna's mouth again to stop her from screaming anymore. "Dianna!"

Dianna started laughing when she heard the laughter from upstairs "PERVES!" Naya called from her room in between her laughing fit. "CAN'T HELP IT!" Dianna screamed back. "I BET THE WHOLE WORLD HEARD THAT!"

"WELL I CAN'T HELP THAT NAYA IS JUST SO AMAZING WHEN SHE HAS HER FINGERS IN…" Heather started to shout back but Lea cuts her off. "OK THANKYOU FOR THAT HEATHER! NAYA! GOOD NIGHT!"

The laughing died down and everyone drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Heather woke up early and heard shuffling feet in the kitchen and the sound of the stove on. She carefully slid out of bed, trying not to wake Naya up and slipped on some clothes. When she got downstairs and into the kitchen she saw Lea standing at the stove making pancakes.

"Morning Lea." Heather walked up and hugged Lea from behind. "Morning Hemo. What are you doing up so early?"

"Early riser. I usually stay in bed and wait for Naya to wake up, or I wake her, but I thought I'd let her sleep and come see who was up."

"Oh yeah well it's me! Dianna sleeps in just like Naya and I'm an early bird just like you so I thought I'd make pancakes for everyone and wake them up when they're ready." Lea smiled and flipped a pancake.

Dianna woke up and felt that Lea wasn't in bed still so she got up and headed out to the lounge where she heard Heather and Lea talking in the kitchen. Dianna laughed to herself when she realised that Naya must still be asleep and this was her chance to get revenge on them not letting her get much sleep last night.

Dianna tiptoed up the stairs and into Naya's room where she saw Naya lying in bed with the sheets pulled up around her neck. She ran and jumped on Naya who growled and tried to push her best friend off her. Dianna just sat on top of her, straddling her, tightening her grip with her legs so she wouldn't fall off.

Suddenly Naya realised what was happening. "Jesus Di!" Naya pulled the sheets up even higher than they were before. "I'm like… completely naked under here!" Dianna just laughed and pretended to try pull her sheets down. Naya gripped even tighter. "Di! What are you doing?"

Dianna leant down and put her forehead against Naya's "I'm teasing you Rivera!" Dianna got off Naya and bent down to grab Naya's sweats and tank top chucking them at her before turning around to face the wall. "Put them on and tell me when you're done because I'd like to hop in next to you and cuddle and talk because I'm not feeling the best right now."

Naya put on her clothes and pulled the sheets back on the empty side of the bed. "I'm done Di. Come here." Naya laid her arm across Heather's pillow and Dianna crawled into bed and rested her head on Naya's chest. Naya wrapped her arm around Dianna's waist and ran the other through her hair. Dianna traced circles over Naya's stomach under her shirt.

"Why are you being all cuddly?" Naya asked looking down at Dianna from where she was lying. "What's wrong?"

"I just need cuddles to comfort me. You're my best friend Nay and I feel comfortable talking to you about things and cuddling you like this. We haven't had time just us like this for a while and I miss it. Can you help me?"

"Aw Di. We'll do stuff like this more often from now on, I promise. Help you with what honey? With Lea?" Naya kept stroking Dianna's hair gently trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Nay. Yeah with Lea. I love her Naya but what if she doesn't love me too? You have to help me try and tell her or try get information out of her or something I don't know" Dianna cuddled in even closer.

Heather walked in to wake up Naya, finding her cuddled up with Dianna. "Hello, you two. Can't keep your hands off my girl can you Agron?" Heather teased as she walked over to Naya and gave her a quick closed mouth kiss.

Naya laughed. "Hi baby." Naya patted the spot next to her which Heather laid down on and also cuddled into Naya. "Dianna wants my help with Lea."

"Naya!" Dianna exclaims. "It's ok D. I already told Heather about it last night. I tell my baby everything." Dianna nodded. "Oh and that reminds me. This morning Dianna totally tried to strip my sheets off and check me out." Naya laughed seeing the shocked look on both the girls faces.

"It wasn't like that Naya!" Dianna quickly sat up but Naya pulled her back down to cuddle again. "I know I was teasing you!" Heather looked between the two girls with an eyebrow raised waiting for someone to explain. "Dianna came in and jumped on me and when I told her I was naked she pretended to try strip the blankets off. Then she went and chucked me my clothes and faced the other way while I got dressed and now here we are" Naya smiled at Heather.

"You hornball Dianna." Heather stuck out her tongue and Dianna. "Anyway Di, about the Lea thing. Naya and I were already planning to step in and help out." Heather took Dianna's hand and pulled her downstairs. Naya followed close behind.

They took a seat in the lounge and Heather called out to Lea. "Lea! Can you come here please?" Lea came in with a plate full of pancakes. Naya's eyes widened as she lunged for the Lea and grabbed the plate of pancakes. "Lea, have I told you recently that I love you?" Lea snatched the plate back and put it on the coffee table.

"Um Nay I'm right here you know?" Laughed Heather. "Sorry baby but she made food!" Naya leaned back into Heather on the seat they were sharing, Naya on Heather's lap.

"Anyway back to business." Heather sat down and pointed at the couch for Dianna and Lea to sit next to each other. "What's this about?" Lea asks looking to Dianna who just looks at the ground.

"You two need to talk. Naya and I are going to sit here to just help out if you get stuck. Dianna you start since you know what this is about." Heather pointed at Dianna and gestured for her to start talking.

"Right uh…" Dianna turned to face Lea. "Well Lea… You see… I um…" Dianna looked over at Naya for help. Naya just nodded "Lea I have um… I've been thinking about um…" Naya could see the panic running through Dianna's face as she struggled to find the words.

"Damn it Dianna! Lea, she loves you!" Lea looked at Naya in shock and turned to Dianna. "Is that true?" Dianna just nodded, lost for words. "I want to hear you say it." Lea looked right Dianna, trying to catch her eyes. Dianna looked up and looked Lea right in the eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too" Dianna didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe that Lea had said she loves her back.

"Lea, did you just say you love me too?" Dianna questioned. Lea nodded and put her hand under Dianna's chin, bringing their faces closer. Their lips locked slowly and Dianna couldn't believe the feeling. Lea loved her too.

Heather and Naya looked at each other and smiled proudly before walking out of the room hand in hand. Naya immediately tiptoed back into the room and grabbed the plate of pancakes slyly and disappeared out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'm super bored so the updates are coming rather quickly… plus I'm at my nana's and for some reason her internet just turned itself off so I have my mind set on writing this since I'm too lazy to get up and try fix it haha oh and I have no idea what Naya and Heather's mum's names so I just made them their middle names.**_

_**Chapter 13**_

Heather and Naya were standing in the kitchen to give Dianna and Lea time to talk. Naya put another forkful of pancakes into her mouth. "Are you going to share any with me or do I have to fight you for it?" Heather chuckled as her girlfriend pulled the pancakes closer to her. "Definitely have to fight me" Naya flicked a huge cheeky grin at Heather.

Naya put some pancake on her fork and held it up to Heather. "Open up babyyyy" Naya's drags out the y cutely until Heather opens her mouth and Naya puts the fork in her mouth. Heather pulls the pancake off with her teeth. "Yummy." She winks and Naya hands her the plate. "I'm done anyway. Gonna go check on the girls. See how they're doing."

Dianna and Lea were sitting on the couch still talking and holding hands. Dianna looks up to see Naya standing in the doorway and smiles "Hey Nay! We're going to head off and get this sorted at my place so we're not a burden on you and Hemo." Dianna stood up and hugged her friend tightly. "Thankyou. So much."

Naya pulls away and looks right into Dianna's eyes. "Anytime."

Lea stood up and hugged Naya saying goodbye then went to the kitchen to hug Heather also. After they left Heather came into the room. "Two more weeks left of holiday. You wanna go see our parents and tell them about us?" Naya nodded and took the blonde in her arms. "Ok we'll go visit your mum and then go see my parents the next day so that we can get back here and spend time with just us for a few days. I miss it just being us and we've only had the nights to ourselves lately not the whole days."

Later that night the girls decided to ring their parents.

"Mum I have some important news I need to share with you" Heather sat on the couch with Naya holding her hand talking to her mum on the phone.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Um… Can I come over tomorrow to talk to you about it and stay there for the night?"

"Of course you can Heather!" Elizabeth Morris was always happy when she got the chance to see her daughter even though she was worried about what the news could be.

"Mum, can Naya come too?"

"Sure. I haven't seen her in a while and I miss you both. It'll be good to see you both."

"Ok mum we'll be there tomorrow around 12:00pm"

"Alright Heather. I love you. Bye!"

"Love you too mum. See yah!" Heather hung up and slumped into her seat with Naya's arms wrapped around her.

"It'll be alright" Naya leaned in and rested her head on Heather's shoulder. "I hope so. Your turn." Heather sat Naya up and handed over Naya's cell phone.

"Hey Naya!" Naya's sister Nickayla answered the phone.

"Hey Nick! Can you put mum on for me?"

"Sure. MUM! NAYA'S ON THE PHONE! See yah sis."

"Bye Nick."

"Naya? How are you darling?" Maria Rivera picked up the phone.

"I'm great mum. I was planning a trip over actually. In two days. Just for one night."

"That sounds good. Why only for one night though?"

"I have something I need to tell all of you but I want to do it in person. Also do you mind if Heather comes along?"

"Of course! I miss that girl! You haven't brought her over for a long time!" Maria sounded more excited to get to see Heather than her own daughter which made Naya smile at the fact that her mum loved her girlfriend already. Hopefully she still loves them both when she finds out the Heather is her girlfriend.

"Ok cool. I'll see you in a couple of days. I'm not sure just yet what time we'll be in so we'll just catch a taxi home and surprise y'all."

"That sounds good darling. I suppose that's all you called to talk about and you'll be wanting to go now?"

"Yeah sorry mum I have to pack. We're heading out to Arizona first thing in the morning." Naya smiled at Heather.

"Alright Nay. Love you. See you in a couple of days."

"Bye Mami. Love you too." Naya hung up the phone and got up, pulling Heather with her to the bedroom. Heather got the wrong idea and pushed Naya onto their bed and started straddling her and placing kisses all over her neck.

"Heather baby, as good as that feels and as much as I want to… we have to pack and get some rest before we get up to fly out to Arizona. I mean, we have to get up at 8am to catch our flight at 9am." Heather laughed. "Of course, Naya can't get up at 8 in the morning unless she's had a decent sleep. Or can you even wake up that early at all?" Heather teased.

"I can so! We've had early morning calls at work before and I got up!" Naya protested. "Yes but how many cups of coffee did you drink before you left the house? Then to count the ones you had with me."

"Ok yeah whatever. Now let's pack and get to sleep because I actually am feeling tired and my head is still a bit spacey when I get over tired." Heather kissed Naya's forehead. "You sleep now sweetheart. I'll pack for you."

"Hemo don't worry! I can pack!" Naya laughed at her girlfriend's adorable attitude wanting to look after her.

"No it's alright. I'm not that tired anyway and I… unlike others around here… can get up early without a struggle." Heather stuck out her tongue and slowly pushed Naya back into bed, kissing her goodnight and pulling the blankets up over her. "I'll be done in no time to cuddle with you. I love you baby."

"Iluffoutoo" Naya half mumbled which made Heather smile at how adorable Naya is when she is super tired and can't string a sentence together without it turning into mumbles.

Heather packed up all her things that she would want and need while away and then moved on to pack up Naya's things that she knew she would want and need. She then walked into the bathroom and packed up their gear but left it sitting on the bathroom sink so that they could still get ready in the morning.

Heather walked back over to the bed and noticed Naya had fallen asleep. "Yup she sure was tired." Heather whispered to herself. She hopped into bed next to Naya and spooned her from behind falling asleep almost right after she kissed the back of Naya's head.


	14. Chapter 14

_**The big announcement to their parents! How will they take it? Read on to find out… Plus I generally write these very late at night when I am tired so I make a lot of mistakes sorry but I'm fully sure that you guys can correct them in your head to make it make sense. If not and you don't understand something then don't be afraid to ask and I'll explain it. Anyway here you go! Oh and to all the American readers, I'm sorry I come from New Zealand so I write mum instead of mom.**_

_**Chapter 14**_

The flight to Arizona was very boring for both the girls but they managed to either talk to each other to keep themselves entertained or sleep. Naya didn't like flying very much so Heather made sure to keep her distracted by holding her close and talking to her while she fell asleep.

When the plane landed and they were walking through the airport to get their bags Naya could sense that Heather had already started to get nervous. "Baby it's going to be fine." Naya took hold of Heather's hand and Heather instantly relaxed a little with the brunette's touch.

"Thanks sweetheart. I know. I'm sure it will. I'm just a little nervous that's all."

Heather waved a taxi down outside the airport and they hopped in. Heather stared out the window for the first half of the drive until Naya reached over and turned Heather to look at her. "You will be fine Heather. Your mum loves you and I know that she will be alright with this. If she isn't at first I'll be here to comfort you and she will come round eventually when she sees how much we love each other. How much I love you. Because I love you this much." Naya explains as she stretches her arms out as far as they go.

Heather laughed and pulled Naya's arms around her to hug her tightly. "You are so adorable you know that?"

"I know" Naya says with a smug grin on her face. "But I know that you love me more than that" Heather states as she smiles at Naya who just giggles. "Ok maybe a little more. Like up to the furthest star and back or even further than that maybe."

"I love you that much too Nay." Heather cups her hands on Naya's cheeks and pulls her in for a kiss before the taxi pulls up outside her mum's house. "Right. Let's do this." Heather tries to say confidently as she hands over the money to the taxi driver.

Heather and Naya walk up to the front door with their bags and Heather takes a deep breath before opening the door and calling out "Mum! We're here!" Elizabeth Morris runs into the room and hugs Heather "Hey sweety! I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too mum" Heather almost starts to cry but quickly pulls herself together and pulls away from her mum.

"Naya honey! Come here! I missed you too! It's been ages!" Elizabeth pulls Naya into a hug. "Yeah I agree! Nice to see you Mrs Morris."

"Naya how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Elizabeth"

Naya laughs "Sorry will do." Heather picks up her bag off the floor and heads up the stairs. "Come on Nay. Let's go put out bags in my room and come back down." Naya nods and follows.

As soon as they are in the room Heather shuts the door, throws her back down and grabs Naya, kissing her. "You alright baby?" Naya asks taking Heather's hands in her own. "Yeah I'm better now. I just needed a little kiss to boost my confidence."

"So you're feeling more confident now?" Naya looks concerned for her girlfriend. "Not _just _yet." Heather says teasingly and kisses Naya again. "Ok let's go."

Once they get back downstairs they all sit in the lounge on the couch. "So Heather, you said you had big news that you wanted to tell me and that's why you're here so…"

Heather turns slightly to face her mum on the couch and takes a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She knows she has to be strong and set a good example for Naya since she would be doing the same tomorrow with her family. "Mum before I tell you, I want you to know that I am extremely happy and I have never been happier in my life than I am now and have been lately. Please keep that in mind." Elizabeth nodded to show Heather that she understands. "Ok well… I am in love. I'm in a relationship and have been for a little while now and I truly love this person more than life itself. I am so much happier when this person is around. I have loved them for so long; even when I was with Taylor I had feelings for them. When I'm with this person, I feel so much lighter, like anything is possible and I've been told by people that I pretty much get all bubbly around them and I feel all bubbly inside too. Nothing else seems to matter and I always feel relaxed and safe whenever I am with them."

Heather stops and sees her mum is thinking about everything she just said. "Honey, are you talking about Naya?" Elizabeth asks with a slight smile on her face.

"Um… Wait… What?" Heather looks up at her mum confused. "How did you know?"

"Heather everything you just said, I see in you when you are around Naya. No one else. When Naya isn't with you, you definitely don't look as happy. Even if you do look happy, you look happier around Naya. I also see it in Naya's eyes when she looks at you. That whole speech you just did almost made her cry."

Heather turns to see her girlfriend with tears forming in her eyes and a little smile on her face. She immediately grabs hold of Naya's hands "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to make you cry." Naya laughs quietly "Happy tears sweetheart. I love you so much."

"I love you too Nay." Heather then turns back to her mum "So does that mean you're ok with it?"

"Ok with it? Heather I couldn't be happier for you! I can really see you two love each other and yeah I admit it's a little bit of a shock but I'll come around to it soon enough. Heather I love you and just want you to be happy, and like I said before, that one there" Elizabeth points to Naya "makes you extremely happy."

Heather's smile gets even bigger hearing her mum saying this and she feels like a whole weight has been lifted off her shoulder. She stands up and pulls her mum up to hug her. "Thankyou so much mum. You wouldn't believe how you just made me feel." Heather whispered to her mum. "Don't be silly sweetheart I love you. Naya get over here." Naya gets up and joins in the hug with the other two.

"Right. What would you two like to do today? I'm going to take you out for dinner tonight as a little congratulations from me but it's only about 1:30pm so we have to do something else." Elizabeth asks the girls.

"Thanks mum. Hmmm… Nay, what do you want to do?" Heather looks at Naya letting her decide. "I don't mind as long as it's with you and not _entirely_ boring." Naya grins as she answers. "How about we all go for a walk and catch up? I have missed my daughter and would like to be updated on her life and things with Naya." Elizabeth offers.

"Sure Elizabeth. That sounds like a great idea." Says Naya as she grabs Heather's hand and they all walk out the door.

They get back from their walk and there's still plenty of time before dinner so they put on a movie and sit around watching it. Once the movie ended, everyone went off to their rooms to get ready to go out for dinner.

Elizabeth tells them to dress casual so Naya goes for black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a red woollen throw over shirt. Heather puts on a pair of her jeans and a red halter neck top with a black cardy over to keep her warm.

"You, my love, look gorgeous." Naya whispers in Heather's ear in the back seat of the car. "Thanks baby. You do too."

At the restaurant Heather holds Naya's hand the whole time which works perfectly since Heather is right handed and Naya is left handed. Elizabeth watches the girls exchanging looks all night and can't help but smile. She had never seen her daughter so happy.

They get home and decide to head off to bed almost straight away since they have to get up early again to catch a flight to California in the morning.

Heather held Naya close while Naya had her arm wrapped around Heather's waist and her head lying on the blonde's chest. Heather was placing kisses on Naya's head every now and then which kept Naya happy and comforted.

"I love you so so so so so so so so so so so SOOO much" Heather said and placed another kiss on Naya's head. Naya giggled "I love you too Hemo."

"Everything will be fine tomorrow Nay. Try not to worry about it and get some sleep. I'll hold you like this all night and I won't leave until you wake up tomorrow and we have to get out of bed." Naya nodded and felt her worry melt away with Heather's words as she drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

_**This chapter is really just a filler that explains how Naya feels about telling her parents and how she handles it and stuff. So nothing too interesting happens in this chapter. Also I'm starting school again tomorrow but I will try and keep updating without too much space between.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and followers and favourites everyone (: **_

_**Chapter 15**_

Naya woke up earlier than Heather which was very unusual since Naya doesn't like getting up early and Heather usually has to wake her. She kept trying to go back to sleep but she couldn't shake the nerves that were riding through her body.

Naya she thought may as well go get a glass of water to try calming her down. Not wanting to wake Heather, she moved from her position cuddling the blonde. She moved slowly and carefully trying not to make too much noise or movement that would wake her sleeping beauty.

The brunette leant down and kissed Heather gently on her forehead before slipping out of the room to the kitchen. Heather's mum was standing in the kitchen, pouring herself some milk into a bowl of cereal. "Morning Elizabeth." Naya smiled and walked to the cupboard to get a glass.

"Morning Nay. Not like you to be up this early or have you become a morning person since I last saw you?" Elizabeth Morris teased. "No trust me I am very tired and would much rather be sleeping. But I can't get back to sleep. Nervous about today." Naya filled up her glass taking a small sip, letting the water wash over her lips soothingly.

"Naya, honey, you have nothing to worry about. They will be happy for you even if it comes as a shock. From what I have heard from Heather, you and your family are very close."

Naya nodded and sipped some more water. She was just about to take a seat at the table with Elizabeth when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and when she saw who it was from she looked confused but still happy.

**From Heather: Baby where are you? I woke up just before and seen you weren't here so I waited and you're still not back! I'm cold without you here and I miss you and I want to cuddle with my girlfriend xoxoxo love you (; come back!**

Naya laughed and shook her head as she put her phone back in her pocket and drank back the last of the water quickly. "That was your daughter. Apparently she is missing me and she wants me to come back to bed."

Elizabeth laughed but took hold of Naya's hand, pulling her into a seat next to her own. "Naya please don't be too nervous. Don't let it ruin the rest of your day. You should worry about it when it gets to the point, but still don't worry too much."

Naya leaned in to hug Heather's mum. "Thankyou. It means a lot." Naya's phone started to go off again but this time it was someone calling. Before checking who was calling her she answered. "Hello?"

"Nayaaaaa" Heather's voice came through the phone and Naya couldn't help but laugh at how sleepy she sounded.

"Yes baby?" Naya teased.

"Why aren't you still here in bed with meeeee?"

"I wanted some water sweetheart and before you strain your tired self, yes I got your text and I was coming back but got caught up talking to your mum."

"Can you come up here and cuddle me nooowww?" Heather pleaded which made Naya smile and giggle a little bit.

"Yes baby I'll be right up. Love you gorgeous"

"Yay! Love you too Nay!"

Naya shook her head and hung up her phone turning to Elizabeth "I guess I better go back to bed. You have one stubborn daughter" Naya laughed. "Yes Heather is known to get her way." Elizabeth laughed along too. "Yeah especially with me since I'd do anything to make her happy. Anyway we'll be out soon I'm sure." Naya waved and headed up the stairs leaving a smiling woman sitting at the table.

Naya opened the door to Heather's room slowly and crept in taking off her sweats and crawling into bed beside Heather. "Sorry I left you this morning baby girl. I didn't mean to be gone for long. Just needed a drink."

"That's ok Nay. I'm glad you're back now." Heather said, pulling Naya as close as she can. Naya doesn't feel close enough so she shuffles so that she is lying directly on top of Heather with her head resting on the blonde's chest. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to hop off?" Naya looks up at Heather from where she is lying.

"No baby it's fine." Naya laid her head back down and Heather ran her fingers through the brunette's hair. "You planning on telling me what's wrong honey?"

"Nothing I'm fine." Naya shrugged it off but Heather looked at her even more concerned than before. "Ok, now, how about the truth?"

Naya didn't look up at Heather but she could feel the piercing blue eyes burning into her. "Ok I'm just nervous about my family's reaction to this. To us. I just want them to see how much we love each other and be happy for us. I just can't shake the feeling that something bad will happen. It's like, I could easily convince you to not be quite as nervous because deep down you know it'd be alright but with me, nothing is working because I just have a really bad feeling."

Heather linked her arms under Naya's and gently pulled her up so that their foreheads were touching and they were looking into each other's eyes. Well, Naya had her eyes shut because she felt ashamed. "Naya open your eyes." Naya's eyes opened hesitantly. "I love you. So much! We are going to get through this no matter what. I know you can't help how you feel and I trust your judgement so I'm not going to sit here and tell you that everything will be fine with your family but I will tell you now, everything will be fine with us. No matter what happens I will be here to hold you, to love you. You're never getting rid of me. Ever. Do you understand?"

Naya nodded her head as much as it would move on Heather's head as the tears came streaming down her face. "You're so amazing Heather. The most amazing person in this world. I love you too."

"You ready to get up beautiful?" Heather asked while wiping away Naya's tears. Naya shook her head. "Can you just hold me for a while longer?" Heather nodded and smiled, holding her girl close. "Of course Nay. As long as you like."

The girls got up an hour later, coming down the stairs and grabbing a coffee. They sat down in the lounge with Heather's mum and talked about getting a ride to the airport.

"We'll go get packed up now and call a taxi when we get back downstairs." Heather announced as she pulled Naya up to go upstairs.

"No dear. I'll drive you." Elizabeth offered, shaking her head.

"Are you sure Elizabeth? We don't mind taking a cab." Naya threw in.

"Don't be silly. It's no hassle. Go get ready and packed up and meet me back down here. Better be already in 20 minutes though if you want to catch your flight." Heather nodded at her mum and bent down to hug her. "Love you mum." "Love you too Heather."

30 minutes later the girls were all ready and packed up and on their way to the airport. They hugged Heather's mum goodbye and headed towards the airplane. While sitting getting ready to take off, Heather could feel that Naya was growing more and more nervous.

Naya's nerves were starting to take over again and she felt like she was going to run out the door back to Heather's mum and just stay with her where she knew they were accepted. That is until she felt Heather's fingers lace around her own and her head was being pulled onto Heather's shoulder. Naya looked up at Heather and smiled. Heather returned the smile before looking out the window and they rook off.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Day off school cause I'm sick so I thought I'll write another chapter**_

_**Chapter 16**_

Naya knocked on the front door with Heather standing by her side. The door opened and Naya's younger sister, Nickayla, was there. "Naya!" Nickayla hugged her sister.

"Nickayla! I missed you!" Naya pulled out of the hug and grabbed her bags, walking through the front door.

"Heather! I haven't seen you in years!" Nickayla grabbed Heather excitedly, pulling her into a hug. Heather laughed "Nick, it was only 6 months ago." Nickayla pulled back "Yeah well that's still a long time."

"Where's mum?" Naya asked and walked into the lounge. "She's upstairs in your room. She was just changing the sheets on your bed and getting a mattress ready for Heather in your room since she knows you girls like to share a room." Heather and Naya looked at each other with a small smile, knowing that the mattress wouldn't be used.

"Nay? Is that you?" Naya's mum called while coming down the stairs. "Yeah mum! We're here!" Naya called back. Marie came into the lounge within seconds and picked up her daughter, spinning her around. "Ok mum! I love you but please put me down." Naya laughed as her mother put her back down on the floor.

"Sorry sweetheart. I just miss having my baby around." Marie cupped Naya's cheeks in her hands. "Ahem" Nickayla fake coughed. Marie let go of Naya's cheeks and laughed while looking at Nickayla "Sweetheart you're my baby too but you're always around and Naya isn't so I miss her more since I see you every day. You just wait till you leave home as well. I'll do this to you every time I see you."

Marie looked around the room and noticed Heather standing there holding hers and Naya's luggage. "Heather. So good to see you." She hugged the blonde and took one of the bags. "I'll help you with that honey." Marie led Heather upstairs to Naya's room. They got in and sat the bags down.

"How have you been Heather?" Marie asked while they walked back down the stairs. "Great thanks! How about you? Haven't seen you in a wee while."

"I'm good dear. Just wish Naya would have more time so she could visit me more often and bring you along with her too. You're a great friend for her." Heather nodded, not sure what to say. She hoped Naya's mum would feel the same way about her being Naya's girlfriend.

Everyone sat down in the lounge. Heather, Naya and Nickayla on the couch and Marie on one of the two chairs that they pulled in front of the couch so they could face each other while they talked about what they'd been up to.

"I'm home!" George Rivera called as he shut the front door. "In the lounge dear!" Marie called back.

George entered and Naya stood up to give her father a hug. "Hey dad"

"Hey baby girl. How was the flight over?" Naya winced at the thought of how uncomfortable she had felt on the trip but luckily no one saw since she was hugging her dad. She pulled out of the hug and sat back down. "It was fine" George pulled a chair next to his wife so he too was facing the girls on the couch.

Naya played with her fingers nervously which made George remember that she had big news. "Honey, your mother tells us you came here to tell us big news. You going to tell us?"

Naya looked up and her dad, then to her mother, then finally she set her gaze on Heather. She had no idea how she was going to do this. Heather could see that Naya needed some reassurance but she didn't know what to do. She nodded to Naya and put a small smile on her face. That was all Naya needed. As soon as Naya saw that smile she remembered how brave Heather had been to tell her own mother and how much she loved the blonde.

She didn't know how she was going to start but before she could think about it she blurted out "I'm in love." Everyone smiled at Naya encouraging to go on. When Naya didn't speak, Marie said "With who honey?"

Naya didn't know where to look so she settled on looking into Heather's blue eyes. She got lost in them and took Heather's hand in her own, lacing their fingers together. "Heather."

The room fell silent. Naya felt uncomfortable by the silence so she looked around at everyone's faces. Everyone looked shocked to say the least. Nickayla sensed that she should say something to make Naya feel better. She didn't mind that Naya was with Heather. Actually she was happy. Nickayla liked Heather a lot and knew that Heather would be good to her sister. What would her parents think if she supported Naya though? Nickayla knew she had to be honest either way to let Naya know that she had someone.

"That's so adorable! Congratulations!" Nickayla's sweet voice broke the silence and she suddenly felt everybody's gaze rest upon her. "Well I will go to my room, and be down when this is… uh… less awkward." Nickayla stood up and squeezed Naya's shoulder, letting her know that she was 100% behind them. Naya nodded and mouthed a thank you before Nickayla left the room.

The silence from her parents was making Naya anxious. "Mum? Dad? Say something?"

Marie snapped out of her gaze and looked into Naya's eyes. "Are you sure honey? This isn't just a phase? You really love each other?"

Naya nodded but couldn't speak. Was her mother really doubting her? "I love her with all my life. With everything I have. I can assure you, I will never hurt your daughter." Heather thought she should add how she feels so Naya's parents will feel reassured.

Marie looked at Heather then back to Naya and smiled "Then I couldn't be happier for you. For both of you. I can see it in your eyes Naya. You really do love her, don't you?"

"Yes mum. I love her more than I will ever be able to explain in words." Heather smiled when Naya said this which Marie noticed.

"Heather you seem very happy around my daughter and you seem to make her very happy too. I support you." Marie then looked at Naya who she saw was looking at George so she looked to her husband. "George, honey?"

George shook his head and walked out of the room. Marie put her head in her hands and stood up. "I'll go talk to him." She then followed George out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you to the guest that reviewed that chapter 17 didn't go up properly! I'm sorry guys I had no idea that happened! **_

_**I had this chapter fully typed out and then when I just went to post it now I realised I hadn't saved it so I'm a little annoyed at myself for that since I have to write it all over again and I have absolutely no idea what was in it… Hope I can rewrite it good and not get unmotivated by the fact I have to write it again… **_

_**Chapter 17**_

Once Marie left the room Heather noticed that Naya was still just staring off into space. Heather knew exactly what would make Naya feel slightly comforted but she didn't want to break the boundaries in the Rivera household so she just sat there not knowing what to say or do.

Heather couldn't just sit there any longer seeing her girlfriend unhappy. She turned to face Naya on the other end of the couch and reached her hand out for Naya but Naya just pushed it away. Before Heather could worry about being pushed away, Naya leaned into her, pushing Heather so that she was lying on the couch with Naya on top.

That was exactly what Heather had thought Naya would have wanted. That's what makes Naya feel safe, with their bodies so close and Heather's arms wrapped around her back, playing with her hair.

Naya sobbed into Heather's chest. "Talk to me, Nay." Heather whispered softly.

"What if he doesn't love me anymore? Then he turns mum around to not love me anymore too. I don't want to lose them Heather, they're my parents. But I _can't_ lose you. I just can't." Naya's sobs became even more violent as she thought of losing Heather.

"Naya listen to me. Your parents love you. This won't change that, nothing ever will. You won't lose your parents baby and I can assure you that you won't ever lose me. I wouldn't let the love of my life leave me. I wouldn't function without you Nay. Your dad will understand and be here by our side when we go through our life together. Your mum, you know she stands up for herself. Even if your dad doesn't come around soon, your mum will still love and support you because she is strong. Just like her daughter. Just like my girlfriend." Heather stroked Naya's hair and Naya's sobbing calmed a little with the affectionate speech.

Though Naya heard the whole thing and it made her feel better, one part of Heather's words made her smile. "The love of your life?"

Heather smiled at her girlfriend's teasing tone. "Yes, Naya, you are the love of my life. I'll never let you go."

Naya looked up into Heather's eyes. "Well that's good then because I'm never letting you go. I'm pretty sure you only have one soul mate."

The girls were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice Marie and George standing in the doorway. Marie pulled George out of the room and whispered in an impatient tone "You see and hear all that George? They really love each other and you need to accept them or you might lose your daughter because she is not leaving Heather."

George nodded. "I know Marie. It's not that I don't accept them, because I do and I see they are in love. It was just a shock Marie and I needed to think. I handled it badly I know. I think I should apologise."

When they entered the lounge and sat down in the chairs in front of the girls on the couch, Heather looked up at them uncomfortably and attempted to sit up. Marie put her hand on Heather's arm gently pushing her back down. "Don't sit up because of us. You two look very comfortable and you're helping my daughter calm down. Stay." Heather smiled and laid back down, holding Naya tight in her arms.

"Girls I have to apologise for how I reacted. I am sorry but I was just in shock and needed to think. Naya, I accept you for who you are, you know that right?" Naya nodded at her father's words so he continued. "and Heather you are a lovely girl. We've always loved having you come visit us and now I guess this means you'll visit more often." This time Heather nodded and then George continued once again "I stand by you both. I can see you love each other. Congratulations."

Naya hopped off Heather and hugged her dad, then her mum, then pulled Heather up off the couch and hugged her. "Thank you for calming me down Heather. I love you."

"I will always do anything to make you happy Naya. I love you too."

"You wanna get cleaned up for dinner now girls?" Marie asked while walking over to the kitchen to dish up the dinner she had on earlier.

"Yeah let's go Hemo." Naya laughed when she realised that rhymed. "Ok I am officially a dork."

Heather nodded "A very cute dork." Naya glared at Heather who stuck out her tongue and ran up the stairs. Naya shook her head and ran after Heather with laughter streaming through the whole house.

"I miss that laugh every day" George smiled. Marie nodded in agreement. Nickayla burst out her door "I heard Naya laughing! Does that mean everything is alright in Heya land?" Marie and George gave her a confused look "Heya?" Nickayla shook her head like her parents were the dumbest people on earth. "Yeah like Heather and Naya mashed up. Duh!"

"Yes" George said confidently "Everything is alright"

In the bedroom upstairs Heather was trying so hard to conceal her laughter but she was failing majorly at the sight of her girlfriend jumping up and down on her bed happily singing any random words that came to her head. "Heatheeeerrrr come jump with meeeee!" Naya sang out.

Heather took Naya's hands and pulled her off the bed into her arms. "I'd love to but I'm pretty sure we came up here to clean up those tear stained cheeks of yours and go down for dinner." Heather whispered into Naya's ear.

"Fine." Naya pulled away and pouted. "But just to make one thing very clear before anything else" Heather looked at Naya confused. "You. Are not. Sleeping. On that. Mattress." Naya emphasised each word and pointed to the mattress.

"Oh really Rivera? Where will I be sleeping then?" Heather asked seductively and moved closer to Naya.

Naya thought this would be the perfect opportunity to ruin the moment as she laughed out "The pool." and walked off downstairs for dinner.

"VERY FUNNY NAYA!" Heather called out sarcastically then followed Naya.

Dinner went by with laughter, talking about how Naya and Heather had been doing as a couple and everything (leaving out the incident with Taylor. They didn't want to worry their families or get Taylor in trouble).

After dinner, they watched some tv. Heather looked down at the girl in her arms that hadn't made any noise for a while. What she found was a sleeping Naya looking all adorable with her head tucked in close to Heather. "Alright I'm going to take this one to bed. Good night everyone." Heather announced quietly while smiling. "I'll just get a drink first. Anyone want a water?" Everyone shook their head. Heather slowly and carefully got up from her seat, resting Naya's head down gently on a couch cushion.

When she came back into the room she saw Naya awake sitting up on the couch. "When did you wake up? you were still asleep when I left you"

Naya was about to answer but Nickayla jumped in "She woke as soon as you left the room. She _missed_ your _body_ on _hers._" Nickayla teased. Naya lightly slapped Nickayla on her arm then looked back to Heather and smiled. "It's true" Naya shrugged.

"Come one you." Heather reached her hand out to Naya who took it but then dropped it when she stood up and wrapped her arms around Heather's neck and jumped slightly wrapping her legs around Heather's waist. Heather swung one arm around Naya's back to support her from toppling backwards and one underneath Naya to stop her from sliding down. "Carry me" Naya nuzzled into Heather's neck tiredly but Heather could tell she wasn't as tired as she was acting because she could actually speak.

Heather laughed and started carrying Naya out the door. Naya lifted her head and smiled proudly at her family "My strong girl. Good night guys." Everyone waved and laughed at the interaction between the two girls. Naya rested her head back on Heather's shoulder, then realised something "Will you be able to take the stairs my beloved?" Naya said in a fake English accent.

"I'm sure I can beautiful." Heather replied and slowly started up the stairs. Once they reached the top Heather mentally high fived herself for not dropping Naya or falling over.

Heather strode over to Naya's bed and laid her down gently before going to Naya's bag and getting out a tank top and boy shorts. She gently pulled Naya's jeans off and then her shirt and bra. Before she had the chance to get Naya dressed, Naya grabbed Heather and pulled her on top of her kissing her lips passionately. Naya immediately deepened the kiss. At first Heather melted into the kiss and moaned with pleasure at the feeling of Naya's tongue rubbing against hers but then she quickly pulled back, knowing where this was going.

"What's wrong baby?" Naya asked seductively.

"We can't Nay." Heather said apologetically. Naya got the wrong idea and pouted. "No baby, I want to. Believe I really do. Especially with you looking all sexy only wearing one item of clothing, but not in your parent's house. I don't know if I'll be able to keep quiet with you sweetheart."

Naya nodded in understanding "I guess you make a point…" Naya smiled but was still disappointed.

"I should get you dressed now because I don't know how much longer I can control myself with you looking like that" Heather winked. Naya laughed and laid back down with her legs in the air, signalling for Heather to put the boy shorts on her. Heather did as instructed and then slid the tank top over Naya's head and slowly down Naya's body, gently grazing her breasts on the way down.

"mmm Heather… don't tease me like that." Naya breathed out quietly.

"Sorry couldn't help myself" Heather giggled before getting up and getting herself dressed and heading out the door. Before she made it out the door she turned to Naya "Good night beautiful."

"Wait! Heather! Where are you going?" Naya sat up worriedly.

"To my bed… in the pool…"

Naya rolled her eyes and motioned for Heather to come lay next to her. Heather laughed and laid next to the brunette, pulling her into her arms. "Now you can say good night and tell me you love me" Naya whispered.

Heather giggled at her girlfriend's adorableness. "Good night sweety. I love you. Have a good sleep."

"Night Hemo. I love you too. Always with you babe."


	18. Chapter 18

_**My friend text me yesterday hounding me to get this chapter up today so you can thank her for this one! Oh and I just had a thought that I kind of missed some important details in the story like Heather and Naya telling the rest of the cast so we're just going to assume that they know. Hope that's alright.**_

_**Chapter 18**_

Naya woke up, once again, to feel Heather's lips pressed to her neck and slowly but affectionately travelling up towards her face.

"I see you're awake" Naya said sleepily but still smiled. She never could contain that smile around the blonde.

"I'm sorry baby. I would have let you sleep but... Ok there are two reasons I didn't let you sleep... 1. We will miss our flight if we don't get up within the next 10 minutes and 2. You just looked so gorgeous lying there that I couldn't help myself. You're so adorable when you sleep. Actually, you're so adorable all the time." Heather smiled and placed another kiss on the brunette's neck before moving up to catch her full lips between her own.

They just laid there for a few minutes, taking in each other's love. Whether it be kissing, cuddling, holding hands or just staring into each other's eyes, both girls knew how much they loved each other.

Heather stared deep into Naya's mocha brown eyes. "Have I ever mentioned how adorable you are?" she whispered, barely able to even get her voice out.

Naya giggled "Only like a few minutes ago and about a hundred times before that Hemo."

Heather took Naya's hand and pulled her up off the bed. "Now come on my beautiful, adorable girl. We've got a plane to catch and once we get home I can show you just how much I've missed being home without anyone else around to disturb us." Heather winked which made Naya shoot straight out of bed and downstairs in a happy mood.

"Look at that!" George started "Heather how do you manage to get this one smiling at 8 in the morning?" Heather shrugged and was about to answer when Naya cut her off "I guess she has that special effect on me. To always make me smile, no matter what time of day. Even if it's considerably too early to be smiling." Naya said lovingly towards Heather who threw her a smile that made her want to walk over and kiss the blonde.

Marie walked up to Naya and wrapped one arm around her waist, hugging her from the side. Naya leaned her head on her mother's shoulder. "What time does you plane leave honey?"

"Too soon." Naya could feel herself start to cry but she did her best to hold back her tears. She missed her family so much and never found much time to come see them. She felt as though 1 day wasn't enough time to spend with them.

"In an hour." Heather answered Marie for Naya since her answer wasn't exactly correct.

"Then I guess we'd better get a move on. You girls go upstairs and freshen up, I'll put some toast in for you." Marie walked over to the cupboard to get out the bread while Heather took Naya's hand and started pulling her upstairs.

"Thank you Marie. We'll be down in a minute." Heather called behind her. As soon as the door shut Heather held onto Naya tight against her chest. "It's ok to cry when you miss someone baby. I'll always hold you when you cry so you don't have to worry."

Naya just nodded and let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. "I just miss them all so much, you know? I wish that we could have more time to spend with them."

"We can stay another day if you like sweetheart? Then you can catch up with your family some more and I'll find something to do during the day so you can be alone with them."

Naya smiled at her girlfriend's generosity. "You're so wonderful Hemo, but no, I'm fine. I'd rather go home today and have that alone time with you that you owe me."

The way Naya used her seductive voice teased Heather and she just wanted to push the brunette onto the bed right then and there and have her way with her. But Heather cleared her head and thought to herself _not long now _before she giggled. "Come one you little teaser. We came up here to get dressed and then eat out toast. It's probably gone cold by now."

Heather was dressed before Naya, as usual, so she went downstairs and grabbed Naya's toast out of the toaster. To her surprise it was warm. Not hot like she would have wanted but not cold either. Just in between. She coated the toast in butter and put a thick spread of Nutella on top. Heather then went to the fridge and got out some orange juice, pouring it in a glass and setting it on the table. She went outside to the garden and picked a small pink flower which she sat between the plate of toast and the glass of orange juice.

Just as Heather was walking back into the kitchen to make her, now cold, toast, Naya walked down and into the kitchen. She walked over to the toaster to find it empty. "Heather did you eat all the toast?"

Heather laughed and took Naya's hand, leading her to the table. "Nope. Here you go."

Heather watched Naya's face instantly light up with a smile. "You did this for me?"

"No baby, the elves did it." Heather said sarcastically. "Of course I did this for you. Sit, eat and enjoy." Heather pulled the chair out for Naya and when Naya sat down she pushed it in slightly so that Naya was sitting comfortably. Heather picked up the flower and handed it to Naya, making sure to grab the brunette's hand and kiss it gently while passing it over.

"Why are you being all cute and romantic all of a sudden? Did you get clumsy on me and break something?" Naya asked teasingly with a huge grin on her face and her cheeks slightly red.

"No I just love you so much and wanted to surprise you. Not that it's much but…"

"Don't be silly, I think it's perfect. I love you too." Marie walked in to see Heather kneeling down beside Naya and Naya with a huge, goofy grin on her face.

"Wow Naya. By the way Heather is kneeling on the ground and by the look of that goofy grin on your face, anyone would think Heather has just proposed to you." Marie teased and came and sat next to Naya.

"Mum! Look what Heather did for me!" Naya said excitedly pointing out the toast, orange juice and flower.

Heather stood and sat on the chair that was on the other side of Naya. "It's not much; really I just wanted to surprise her with something."

"Well if that's the look you have on your face when Heather makes you toast with juice and a flower, then I cannot wait to see the look that you have on your face when you actually do get engaged." Marie patted Naya on the shoulder and walked off into the kitchen.

Heather noticed Naya's smile grow even wider when her mum mentioned being engaged and couldn't help but smile too. "Eat up beautiful, we have a plane to catch."

At the airport the loud speaker had just announced that Heather and Naya had to board their plane. Heather turned and hugged each member of the Rivera family once again before standing back to let Naya say goodbye alone.

Naya was trying to hold her tears back but as soon as Marie wrapped the shorter brunette in her arms, she couldn't hold them back any longer. She remembered that Heather had told her it's ok to cry so she didn't feel so weak letting them free.

"Baby it's ok. We'll make more time to come and see you. Have a good flight and take care of that girl! She's something special Naya." Marie let go of Naya and held the top of her arms so their faces were still close.

"Thanks mum and I will." Naya moved on to her dad. "I'll see you soon dad. Thank you, for everything."

"No problem. Stay safe Nay. Love you."

"Love you too dad. Come here Nick." Naya hugged Nickayla the tightest. They had always been very close and Naya knew that Nickayla didn't like having her away more than anyone else. "You look after yourself and I'm always just a phone call away. You never seem to ring me these days."

"Sorry Naya. I will ring more often I promise."

Naya waved goodbye and linked arms with Heather to walk towards the plane. After Naya had fallen asleep, Heather was left with her thoughts. A sudden thought clicked in her mind and she knew just what she had to do. She knew it had only been a couple of weeks but she loved Naya more than anything and knew that they were going to be together for the rest of their lives. Seeing Naya smile like that at the mention of being engaged made the decision even easier. _I'm going to ask Naya to marry me._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Ok so I just read my story again and found that they did actually tell their cast members. So yeah don't have to imagine that anymore.**_

Heather woke up in hers and Naya's bed and rolled over to face Naya who had Heather wrapped in her sleepy arms. Heather placed a quick kiss on Naya's forehead and quietly got out of bed, grabbing her phone off her drawers as she left.

Heather went out onto the balcony that was adjoined to their bedroom and pulled the glass sliding door shut. She stared at her phone for a few minutes before dialling Lea's number.

"Hemo?"

"Hey Le, I hope I didn't wake you." Heather said guiltily as the thought of what time it is just rolled into her head.

"No I was awake. I was just lying in bed. Di might not be very happy since you woke her." Lea giggled as Dianna slapped her arm gently.

"Sorry, hey, put me on speaker." Heather said with a little hesitation. She was nervous for what she was about to ask.

"Heather this better be important because there is no way in hell that I want to be awake at… Lea what time is it?" Dianna whispered the last part. "7:30 baby" Lea responded with a little giggle at Dianna's angriness. "At 7:30 in the freaking morning! If this isn't good Heather, so help me I will get down there and go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass!"

Heather couldn't help but laugh at Dianna's morning anger from being woken up too early "No Di I needed to ask you and Lea a favour each."

Lea's curiosity was obvious in her voice. "What is it? We'll do it!"

Heather heard Dianna groan through the phone "Lea! I do not want to get out of this bed for the next 3 hours! If this isn't good then I will have both your heads and…"

"I need you to distract Naya for me today so Lea can go with me to pick out an engagement ring." Heather cut Dianna off.

"A WHAT?" "A RING?" Dianna and Lea shouted simultaneously.

"Yes, a ring. Look, I know it's really soon but I really love her and I know that we're going to be together for the rest of our lives and I want to start that all as soon as I can."

"Oh my gosh! Yes I will go with you to pick out a ring! Yay! I'm so happy!" Lea chanted excitedly.

"Um, Hemo? I don't want to be negative or anything but are you ready to let the public know? They kind of have to find out before anything this serious can happen." Dianna was excited for her friends but she was also concerned.

"They're going to find out at some point so why not now?"

"You're right. I'm sorry I just worry for you both. Yay I'm so excited!"

Heather laughed "So I guess this is a good enough reason for you not to have our heads?"

"It's a great reason for me not to have your heads!" Dianna and Lea broke out in a fit of happy laughter.

The sliding door opened and Heather turned around to see Naya and smiled at the site of her girlfriend who looked tired with the early hour. "Who are you talking to baby?"

"Hold on" Heather whispered. "Girls contain yourselves. We'll see you in about an hour ok?"

"Yeah cya Hemo." "Bye" The girls giggled again before hanging up.

Heather shook her head with a slight grin on her face. "Morning baby. That was Dianna and Lea. They're coming over in an hour. Dianna will spend the day with you here and Lea and I are going out shopping."

Naya pouted "I thought we were having these next days just us. Can I at least go with you."

"No baby. Lea wants to buy a nice dress and she wants to go with someone but she wants it to be surprise for Dianna and I thought it'd be nice if you two distracted each other with whatever it is you two do when you get together." Heather mentally slapped herself for rambling nervously.

Naya could tell something was up with Heather but she trusted her with her life so she let it go and thought there must be a reasonable explanation for her rambling. "Ok babe. It'll be fun to have a day with D. I promised her we'd do this sort of thing again soon."

"We still have an hour" Heather winked at Naya. Naya smiled and dragged Heather back to the bed. If she was going to be away from Heather for the day she wanted as much of her as she could get.

45 minutes later, Heather was lying in bed with Naya on top of her. "Have I ever told you how sexy you are?" Naya said before she started placing kisses on Heather's bare chest moving towards her breast and capturing her nipple in her mouth, massaging it with her tongue.

"mmm Naya. You're pretty sexy too baby." Heather moaned.

Naya started to kiss her way down Heather's toned stomach when she heard her door bell and heard the door open downstairs. "Hello? We're here!"

Naya sat up, ran her fingers through her hair and looked at the clock "Ugh! They're not meant to be here for another 15 minutes!"

"We'll be down in a sec guys! It's alright Nay. You can finish with me later."

"Fine" Naya pouted and pulled on a tank top and sweat pants before walking downstairs. When she got downstairs she saw Lea and Dianna waiting in the lounge. "You're early." Naya huffed.

"Yeah… I couldn't wait to spend the day with you Naya!" Dianna smiled. "What's wrong? Aren't you excited that we're having a fun day together?"

"Yes." Naya huffed out again annoyed.

"Then why are you acting all weird?" Dianna thought that maybe Naya didn't want to spend the day with her.

Heather walked in the room "Because you guys came here early and cock blocked her again." Heather was slightly annoyed too but she wasn't showing it since she had a teasing smile on her face.

"Oh you guys have enough sex that you shouldn't have to worry about missing out once." Lea laughed.

"Plus baby, we didn't have to do it twice in a row." Heather kissed Naya quickly before taking Lea's hand and dragging her out.

Naya knew something else was up rather than Lea just going shopping so she decided she would try and get it out of Dianna.

"Hey Diii" Naya dragged out the name and scooted closer to Dianna on the couch.

"Oh no. What is it?" Dianna narrowed her eyes at the Latina sitting in front of her.

"What? Why do I have to want something to sit close to you?" Naya tried to sound offended but it wasn't working for her since she really did want something.

"Naya, I know you too well. What do you want?" Dianna smiled but still looked worried about what Naya wanted.

Naya waited for a minute to try think of a way to explain what she wanted to know but she just decided to cut straight to the chase. "What are Heather and Lea really doing today?"

Dianna looked at Naya with her mouth open. She tried to explain but she didn't want to lie to Naya. She couldn't lie to her best friend. So she just shook her head. "They truly are shopping Nay."

Naya saw through Dianna's half-truth and pressed further "What are they shopping for exactly?"

"Didn't Heather tell you that they are shopping for clothes for Lea?" Dianna played the card of avoiding the question with a question that Naya might think answered her question but Dianna knew that Naya was too smart for that.

"Come one Di. You know she told me that and I know she was lying. Lea isn't buying knew clothes. What is really going on?"

Dianna took Naya's hand "Look Naya. I can't tell you what's going on but maybe you should just wait and see for yourself. Stop looking into it alright?"

"Fine" Naya saw the seriousness in Dianna's eyes.

"You promise?"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise." Naya nodded.

"Oooh Heather! What about this one?" Lea pointed to another ring in the 6th shop that they had visited that day.

Heather looked over at it but immediately shook her head "No, that's not the one. I want one that picks me. I don't want to be looking for a certain one. I want to see it and immediately think of Naya."

Lea nodded and kept looking. After another 5 minutes she heard Heather gasp beside her and she quickly looked down. "That's the one" Heather whispered with a huge smile on her face.

Heather and Lea got back later that night to find a sleepy Dianna and Naya cuddled up on the couch watching TV. "Baby I'm home!" Heather called out and walked into the lounge.

As soon as Naya saw Heather all the doubts about where she had been went away. She smiled at her beautiful blonde and turned to Dianna, whispering something in her ear.

Dianna's face fell into shock as Naya's words sunk in. "A-are you sure that's what you want to do Naya?"

Naya smiled even bigger and nodded. "I am positive." She said turning back to Heather and standing to kiss her.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! School and work kinda got in the way of it and then it just spaced me again! Really sorry! Everyone thank my friend, Mel, for pushing me to keep writing all the time! I honestly don't think you guys would be getting this chapter anytime soon if it weren't for her! **_

_**Oooh what does Naya have in mind? :P**_

_**Chapter 20**_

Once Naya and Heather had gotten cosy cuddling on the couch, Dianna led Lea out of the room by her hand. "Ok two things… first, how did it go?"

"It went slow but great! She found the perfect ring! She said I can't tell you what it looks like though since she wants you to see it once it's on Naya's finger." Lea smiled when Dianna pouted but she just shook it off "What's the second thing?"

Dianna scrunched up her face as if she didn't want to tell Lea but she knew that Lea would get it out of her eventually.

/

"So Hemo…" Naya started as she spun around, put her head on the sofa and stretched her legs across Heather's lap. "How was shopping?"

Heather's face automatically lit up when she thought about what she had bought today but then she remembered she had to cover up so she went on about how boring it was. "It was ok. Lea takes ages in every shop and then she just drags me over to another one and takes ages in there too. She hardly bought anything after that anyway! Just two nice dresses. Ooh that reminds me! It got good at one point! Lea found a really nice dress that she thought I might like so I bought it and then we went and had lunch and I got a pair of jeans. Ok, so maybe it wasn't that boring in the end." Heather wasn't lying. They actually did do everything she had just said but she left out the hours before that when they had searched endlessly for a ring.

"Sounds like an interesting day baby. Dianna and I might have to have a shopping day too! But mine and Di's will be better because we like doing fashion shows for each other in weird looking clothes and laughing about it."

/

"No way!" Lea exclaimed quietly in the kitchen so the other girls in the lounge wouldn't hear.

Dianna nodded "Yes way"

"But Naya can't! Not now anyway! Not as Heather is about to propose! Should we try talk her out of it?"

"No, no, no. You know Naya as well as I do. When she wants something, she gets it. We'll talk about this later. We have to get back before they start to wonder where we are." Dianna started to head back to the lounge with Lea in tow. "I'm going to take this princess home because she looks exhausted from all the shopping. See you guys. Today was fun Nay, we will have to do it again and I'll call you later to talk about what we were talking about before." Dianna winked at Naya and waved goodbye before dragging Lea out of the house who called goodbye.

"What were you and D talking about before that earned a wink?" Heather raised her eyebrow curiously at Naya who just laughed.

"Don't worry baby."

Heather took Naya's hands "Naya, we need to talk."

Naya's eyes shot open and she looked at Heather with a worried expression on her face. She thought that if she made her expression worried that Heather would pick up on it and reassure her that it's alright but Heather just swallowed audibly and tried to press on, making Naya feel even more uncomfortable. "We um… I mean… Are we going to… no that's not right um…" Heather took a deep breath and composed herself. "When are we going to tell the public about us?"

Naya just sat there and she couldn't even speak. Heather mistook her shock as something bad and put her head in her hands as though she was fighting off tears. That snapped Naya back into it. "Baby don't cry! I'm not silent because I'm worried or because I don't want to tell the public about us. I was silent because I thought you were going to break up with me and compared to that, this is a relief!"

Heather looked up hopefully "So you do want to tell the public about us?"

"Baby I want to tell the whole damn world that I am in love with Heather Morris and that she loves me back!" Naya pulled Heather into her so they were cuddling again.

"How would we do it and when?" Heather asked.

Naya thought for a moment and then she came up with an idea. "We could do an article for a magazine and that online magazine and then I'll Tweet the link to make sure all my fans read it. Sound good?"

Heather smiled and brought her lips to Naya's. "Sounds perfect" She whispered as she pulled away but left her forehead against Naya's. "You want me to call Ryan and see if he can arrange the magazine editor to come over?"

"Yup. I'll go have a bath. Sitting on the couch all day is hard work!" Naya teased and left the room to make her bath.

Heather pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts till she came to Ryan's name and pressed call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ryan, it's Heather. How are you?"

"I'm good thank you Heather. What would you like?"

"Well Naya and I are thinking about coming out to the public and we need your help to set us up with an editor of an online magazine so we can put our relationship up online with the help of the interview questions."

"That seems a good idea Heather but Ellen has asked for you to go on her show tomorrow night since her other guest star pulled out and you were next on her list. She says she knows it's short notice but she'd appreciate it you could come in. It would probably be easier and faster spread if you two came out then."

"I'll definitely go on the show tomorrow but I'll have to talk to Naya about coming out then. I'll talk to her about it and after the Ellen show I'll let you know if we need the editor or not."

"Ok Heather I'll let Ellen know."

"Thank you Ryan. See you later."

"Bye Heather."

Heather put her phone on the table and thought it over in her head.

/

Naya lay in the bath thinking. She was surprisingly more excited than she was nervous about telling the world. Naya was interrupted with her thinking when she felt a body slip behind her in the bath and arms wrap around her waist tightly. "Hey sweetheart." Heather kissed Naya's neck softly.

"mmm… Hi baby. Wanted to join me I see" Naya teased as she leaned back into Heather's chest.

"How could I not?" Heather asked as she placed more kissed to Naya's neck.

"mmm Heather that feels so nice" Naya moaned.

Heather stopped kissing and took a deep breath feeling more confident now. Naya on the other hand was slightly annoyed with Heather's lips disappearing off her neck. "Heather! Why'd you stop?"

"I have to tell you something and then ask you something." Naya took that as her cue to stop complaining so she rested her head back on Heather's shoulder. Heather smiled and knew that Naya wasn't going to be stubborn and let her talk. "Ok so I rang Ryan and he said that Ellen wants me on her show tomorrow and I agreed but he also suggested that maybe we come out on there since it will be easier than an online magazine and more people will believe the story if they hear it from us. Would you like to do that baby or stick with the magazine? I don't mind. It's up to you."

Naya didn't even think about it before she knew what she wanted. She just knew right away from the tone in Heather's voice what she wanted and she agreed. "I want to do it on Ellen! I think it'll be so fun!"

"Really?" Heather asked with disbelief. She really thought Naya wouldn't have wanted to.

"Yes really! Now get on with our kinky time! We can talk about this more tomorrow morning!"

Heather laughed and began to kiss Naya's neck again while this time her hands roamed upwards from Naya's waist and moved to play with her nipples.

Naya moaned at the feeling "Let's take this to bed" She said in a low seductive voice before hopping out of the bath, taking Heather's hand and leading her to the bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Sorry again for the long wait! I am just not motivated with it right now and life keeps getting in the way! But that's no excuse cause I love y'all heaps! I will try get the next one up faster!**_

_**Chapter 21**_

"Naya! We really have to leave now or we won't make it to the show in time!" Heather was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Naya, as always.

"Baby, chill! I am coming!" Naya called as she walked down the stairs. "You're freaking out. Are you ok?"

Heather nodded "Just nervous. But we need to do this. I want to do this. For us. I love you Naya and this feels right." Heather took Naya's hand and pulled her out the door to their taxi that was waiting.

The taxi pulled up out NBC Studios 2 hours before Heather had to be on. "I told you we would be early" Naya teased as she paid the taxi driver and helped pull Heather out of the taxi.

"Whatever" Heather breathed out and walked towards the studio. They walked in and were greeted by a tall man with grey hair and a clip board. "Hello. I'm Martin. You must be Heather Morris and Naya Rivera. So glad to meet you. You're dressing room is right this way."

Heather and Naya just looked at each other and tried not to laugh as they followed Martin through a long hallway. He spoke so fast yet was very disinterested in what he was saying, making it impossible for either girl to get a word in.

Martin stopped and pointed into a room "This is it ladies. Enjoy yourselves and Ellen will be in in about an hour." Then he walked off before any of them could thank him.

"Wow" Heather breathed out and stepped into the room.

"Yeah" Naya agreed and walked in too and flopped onto the couch. Naya looked over to Heather who was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself nervously. "Come lay with me" Naya smiled cheekily since there really wasn't any room for Heather on the couch except for on top of Naya's body.

Heather realised this and the nervous look wiped off her face immediately. Heather sat down on the end of the couch furthest away from Naya and smiled a huge, cheesy smile. Naya pouted. "What baby? I'm sitting down with you"

Naya sat up and pulled Heather down on top of her. She wrapped her arms tightly around Heather and whispered into the top of her head. "Relax sweety. It's going to be fine."

"I know. I'm just nervous is all. But I'm actually really happy" Heather looked up and kissed Naya.

They just lay there for just over an hour before there was a knock at the door followed by Ellen's voice "Girls? Can I come in?"

Heather looked at Naya who nodded and smiled "Yeah you can come in"

Ellen walked in and spotted the two girls on the couch together "Look at you two! So adorable! you ready Heather? We're going to go set up."

"Yup I'll be out in a minute." Heather stood up and went over to the mirror to fix her appearance.

"I'll get myself ready for when you need me out there. I'll just wait for my cue." Naya walked over and kissed Heather. "Good luck sweetheart. Just remember that the moment it starts to het hard, I will be out there sitting right next to you, holding your hand."

"I know Naya. I love you so much. See you soon." Heather let go of Naya's hand and walked away.

"I love you too Hemo. See you."

/

"Hello! Today we have two special guests with us! Please come out, Heather Morris!"

The crowd started to clap and Heather walked out and sat down on the couch opposite from Ellen but stood up slightly to hug her. "You'll be fine" Ellen whispered in Heather's ear.

"Heather, how are you?" Ellen asked.

"Amped! It's so awesome being here!" Heather then turned to the crowd and screamed out "Hey everybody! How are you all doing?"

The crowd all started shouting back happily which made Heather smile.

"And the second guest is back stage but is a surprise! So you will all find out who that is later on in the show!" Ellen turned to Heather. "How have things been going with Glee?"

"So good! We're on our break in the middle of season 3 so we have about a week of that left! But yeah Glee is coming along really nicely, getting ready to wrap up the season!"

"How have you been spending your little break?"

"With friends and just hanging around having fun. Just letting loose before we have to go back to work"

/

Naya stood backstage, she had been watching her girlfriend for the past 30 minutes on a small screen and waiting for her cue. She knew it was coming soon since she had been told that she would go out after about 30 minutes.

/

"So Heather, a little birdy told me that there is someone special in your life." Ellen smiled at Heather and then winked at the camera.

Heather took a deep breath and did her best at acting calm so she let out a little laugh "Yes Ellen, the little birdy has told you correctly. I am in a relationship with somebody and have been for a little while now!"

"You seem to have kept it a secret for while! How did you manage that?"

"I don't think we did really" Heather laughed again.

"What do you mean?" Ellen asked.

"I don't think many people will be too surprised when they find out who I am in love with." Heather smiled. This was becoming easier and easier by the second because she knew that Naya would be sitting with her soon.

"Do you all want to know who Heather is head over heels in love with?!" Ellen screamed out to the crowd who all screamed back with excitement. "Please welcome our second guest of the night; Naya Rivera!"

Naya walked out with a big smile on her face and waved to the crowd who had all gotten even more excited and loud if that was even possible. Naya waved and then looked to Heather. When she saw how strong Heather looked she couldn't take her eyes off her. As she walked over she wondered if she was allowed to kiss her but she decided she better not.

"Ellen! Hi!" Naya walked right over to Ellen and hugged her.

"Hello Naya! Take a seat next to your girlfriend over there so we can have a little chat!" Ellen pointed to the empty space on the couch.

Naya turned around and her smile grew even bigger as she saw Heather. She thought she'd play it up a little bit and see if she could make Heather get caught blushing on camera because you know, that'd be adorable.

"Hey beautiful" Naya said loud enough for the audience to hear but quiet enough to make it seem subtle. Then she turned to the audience as she sat next to Heather and called out "Isn't she the most beautiful girl in the world?" The crowd all screamed in agreement. Naya turned to look at Heather. Mission accomplished. She was blushing. "You're adorable" She whispered and Heather just shook her head with a loving look on her face.

"Ok, well I was going to ask if you two love each other but I can quite clearly see that you do!" Ellen laughed.

"I seriously do love her! So much!" Heather wanted her turn to be adorable in front of the crowd which worked since they got awed.

"We'll get some questions from the crowd if that's all right with you two?" Ellen asked and the two girls nodded. Ellen stood up and grabbed a microphone and walked up to a girl sitting near the front with her hand up.

"How long have you two been dating?" The girl asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Almost 3 weeks." Naya confirmed.

"Really? It's only been 3 weeks? May I just add that I had feelings for her for a long time before we started dating!" Heather quickly threw in.

The crowd clapped and cheered as Ellen walked over to a young teenage boy. "Do you like have hot sex and stuff?"

"Uuummm…" Heather started but didn't exactly know how to end.

"Ellen! Next question!" Naya called out while she tried not to laugh.

"Already on it!" Ellen laughed into the microphone while approaching another girl.

"Will you kiss?"

"What, like now?" Heather asked the young girl.

"Yeah now!" The girl said enthusiastically.

Heather looked at Naya to make sure it was ok and Naya smiled and nodded so she put her hand on Naya's cheek and leaned in slowly, locking their lips together in a gentle kiss. They pulled away and the crowd went mad.

Ellen came back to her seat and looked at the camera and said "I don't think I have ever heard the audience be this loud before!"

/

"You did so great baby! I am so proud of you! I love you so much!" Naya bounced up and down and grabbed Heather by the arms before pulling her into a big hug.

"That was so awesome! I wasn't even nervous like I thought I would be because I knew that I was going to see you soon and then that if I told everyone that it's like I'm proving to you how much I really love you!"

"What? Heather, don't be silly! I already know how much you love me!" Naya looked into Heather's eyes before kissing her. "Now, let's get you home to bed!"


	22. Chapter 22

_**Y'all must really hate me right about now! I'm not even going to apologise because I know that I have apologised too many times and action speak louder than words and blah blah :P ok I'll let you read now!**_

_**Chapter 22**_

Naya woke up in the middle of the night and just stayed staring at the ceiling for a few hours. She decided she wasn't going to fall back to sleep anytime soon so she looked up at Heather, who she was lying half on and tried carefully to get out of bed without waking her.

Once she was out of the room she walked over to her phone on the table and lit up the screen. She didn't have any messages because all her friends had congratulated her before she went to bed so she decided to check her Twitter.

Naya looked through all the tweets her fans had sent her while she sat on the couch. They were all so happy for her and Heather. Naya hadn't expected this many people to be happy about them being together. She thought that they would have loads of fans that didn't like it, but here she was, reading 'congratulations' and 'we're so excited about you and Heather'.

Naya scrolled down more and she saw the first one from someone who was against it. She shook it off and thought about the fact that there had only been one so far. Then she got to another one. Before Naya was pulled completely from her happy place she put her phone down and switched on the TV.

At this time of morning the only things on were infomercials or music so she put on the music channel and lay back on the couch to try and relax herself enough to go back to bed. She didn't even know why she was feeling so stressed. All she knew is that she was tired but she couldn't sleep.

/

Heather had woken up a few minutes after Naya had left and thought she must have needed a drink of water. Heather waited half an hour before she got out of bed and searched for the brunette.

"Naya" Heather shouted in a whisper. "Where are you?"

Heather walked into the lounge to see Naya tossing and turning on the couch, trying to get comfortable.

"Baby are you ok?" Heather climbed onto the couch next to Naya and pulled her close to her chest.

"I can't sleep." The tiredness was hitting Naya hard and she felt like crying because she couldn't get any sleep. The more she tried to hold back the tears, the more violent they persisted.

"Are you crying Nay? What's wrong?" Heather squirmed down a little so she was staring into mocha eyes.

"I just can't sleep and I'm so tired!" The tears started pouring out and she couldn't stop them.

"Sweety don't cry. Come on. Let's get some water and we'll put a movie on in the bedroom so you can try fall asleep." Heather helped Naya off the couch and pulled her to the kitchen where she filled up a glass of water and made Naya drink it all. Then she picked Naya up and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom.

"I can walk Heather." Naya giggled at how protective her girlfriend was.

"I know you can but I don't want you to have to." Heather placed Naya gently on the bed and then crawled on top of her to give her a quick kiss. "What would you like to watch beautiful?"

"I don't want to watch anything." Naya smiled which confused Heather since Naya was just crying before.

"Don't you want to try and sleep?"

"Sing for me?" Naya asked hopefully. She thought she might be able to sleep if she got to hear Heather's voice as she drifted off. She loved Heather's voice so much.

"Of course." Heather laid down on the bed and Naya cuddled into her side.

"_Eyeless in the morning sun you were_

_Pale and mild, a modern girl_

_Taken with thought, still prone to care_

_Makin tea in your underwear_

_You went out in the yard to find_

_Something to eat and clear your mind _

_Something bad inside me went away_

_Quaking leaves and broken light _

_Shifting skin the coming night _

_The bearers of all good things arrive _

_Climb inside us, twist and cry _

_A kiss on your molten eyes _

_Myriad lives like blades of grass _

_Yet to be realized, bow as they pass_

_They are cold, _

_Still, _

_Waiting in the ether, _

_To form, _

_Feel, _

_Kill, _

_Propagate, _

_Only to die"_

Heather ran her fingers through Naya's hair and stroked her scalp soothingly while still singing. Naya felt her eyelids going heavy and she felt herself drifting off into sleep with a smile on her face. She was right. Listening to Heather's voice really did help keep her calm.

"_They are cold, _

_Still, _

_Waiting in the ether, _

_To form, _

_Feel, _

_Kill, _

_Propagate, _

_Only to die_

_Dissolve _

_Magically, _

_Absurdly, _

_They'll end, _

_Leave, _

_Dissipate, _

_Coldly _

_And strangely _

_Return"_

Heather looked down to see that Naya had fallen asleep. She kissed Naya's forehead "I love you so much" she whispered.

/

Heather woke up a few hours later and looked down to see Naya was still asleep so she wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend and decided to just wait for her to wake up.

Heather was still cuddling into Naya an hour later when Naya's phone started vibrating on her bedside table. Heather quickly silenced it before moving back to cuddling Naya "I thought Naya left that in the lounge" Heather groaned. It started vibrating again so she quickly answered it this time.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hemo! Is Naya up yet?"

"Sorry Di, she's still sleeping. She had a rough night and couldn't sleep. Do you want me to get her to call you back?"

"Actually she would probably kill me if I don't get you to wake her up now."

"Di don't be ridiculous! If I wake her right now then she will kill me!" Heather laughed quietly. "Why do you need her to get up now."

"She text me last night saying she wants a shopping day with me today and to wake her up at 10:00am. It is now 10:30am and if she isn't out of bed soon then I will get the blame!" Dianna instructed Heather.

"Ok hold on." Heather moved so she was straddling Naya. "Naya… Baby… Time to wake up…"

"No, it's time to sleep. Go away!" Naya mumbled and tried to push Heather off her.

"What about your shopping trip with Dianna?" Heather teased.

"Oh no! What's the time?" Naya shot up which made Heather fall off the bed. "Sorry Heather!" Naya helped pull Naya back up. "Why have you got my phone?"

"It's alright baby. Dianna is on the line. You wanna talk?" Heather handed Naya the phone with a smug grin.

"Hey Di! Sorry I totally spaced!" Naya apologised into the phone.

"No worries Nay, heard you didn't get much sleep. Still wanna do this? You don't have to if you don't want to?" Dianna worried.

"Oh shush! I'll be at your apartment in an hour."

"Ok cya then!"

Naya hung up the phone and put it beside her on the bed. She turned to Heather who was laying on her side smiling at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Naya teased and moved closer.

"Because you're so beautiful and I just like to look at you." Heather moved even closer until their faces were right in front of each other. "I need a shower. Wanna join before you leave?" Heather winked and then walked towards the bathroom, slowly taking her clothes off as she walked.

Naya jumped up right away and ran to the bathroom.

Half an hour later they were out of the shower and Heather was making both of them a coffee. She handed it to Naya and sat next to her at the table. "So I was thinking, since you're going out for the day, why don't I cook us dinner?"

"That would be lovely" Naya leaned over and pecked Heather on the lips. She then looked down and her body which was just covered in a towel. "I better get dressed to go out."

"Alright, see you in a minute." Heather smiled as she watched her girlfriend walk up the stairs. Naya felt Heather's eyes on her so she turned around at the top of the stairs and winked at her. "So damn sexy." Heather sighed and put her cup in the dishwasher.

Naya came back down the stairs 20 minutes later in a red dress that went just above her knees and her hair was loosely curled. "Naya you look beautiful! But aren't you a little over dressed for shopping?"

"Well I'm not buying anything today anyway, Dianna is. Plus I want to look beautiful for the dinner you're making us tonight and I will probably be home just in time for dinner and won't have time to change so I want to be ready when I get home."

Heather pulled Naya in for a hug. "Well you look stunning sweetheart. Have fun shopping and make sure Dianna chooses some nice new dresses! I like the dresses she wears, I want to see some new ones!"

"I'll be back around 6:30 baby. I love you"

"Love you too" Heather waved as Naya walked out of the apartment. "Right, time to get dressed and get this dinner prepared."

Heather went upstairs and changed into some sweat pants and a tank top. Just right for cooking. She walked over to the fridge to see what she could make. She was surprised to find that there wasn't much she could make with what they had. "Almost time to hit up the grocery shop"

She decided on a simple roast chicken with roast potatoes and carrots.

/

"Dianna that dress looks so cute! You should get it!" Naya clapped.

"I don't know if I like this one much…" Dianna looked at herself in the dressing room mirror.

"You look gorgeous in it though! Get it! Heather would like to see you in this one too! I know it!"

"Ok I'll get it! Just because you're so enthusiastic about it!" Dianna laughed and shut the dressing room door to take it off.

They walked over to the counter to buy it. "Can we go now? It's 6:35 and I told Heather I'd be back around 6:30"

Dianna nodded and smiled "Sure can! I think I have bought enough clothes for today!" Dianna held up the 6 shopping bags she was holding.

Naya laughed "Yeah I think so too!"

/

Naya opened the front door and went to take her coat off but then remembered something and put it back on. It looked nice with what she was wearing anyway. "Heather! I'm home!"

Heather came walking towards the door and held Naya in a tight hug. "I missed you today"

Naya laughed "I missed you too sweety" Naya stepped back so she could look at what Heather was wearing. She had on a short dark purple dress that was tight fitting at the top and then flowed loosely at the ends. She had straightened her hair so it hung nicely. "You look amazing"

"Thanks. So do you." Heather smiled and led Naya through to the dining room.

The lights were dimmed and there were candles in a heart shape surrounding the table. On the table were two plates full of food and two wine glasses that were filled with red wine.

Naya was speechless. "You like it?" Heather smiled noticing that Naya wasn't able to speak.

Naya nodded and then found her voice "You did this for me?"

"Of course I did! Now take a seat." Heather pulled the chair out for Naya and then kissed the back of her hand and took her seat across from her.

The conversation was light at the dinner table and Naya could notice that Heather seemed nervous about something but then she thought maybe her nervous energy was rebounding onto Heather.

When they had finished dinner and drank a glass of wine each Naya finally decided to get on with what she wanted to do. "Heather this was so amazing. I need to ask you something…"

"Wait Nay." Heather interrupted. She was determined to get this out so she could stop feeling so nervous. "Can I go first?" She asked. Naya looked reluctant but nodded so Heather carried on. "I love you so much. I swear I will never hurt you and I will never leave you. From the moment we became friends my world was a brighter place. You're the most amazing person I have ever known and will probably be the most amazing person I will ever know in my life. Then when you agreed to be my girlfriend, somehow my world became even brighter than before and I find myself looking at you and smiling like a dork." Heather giggled and tried to keep her tears back. Naya's tears on the other hand had started to slip down her cheeks. "Whenever I'm around you I can't imagine a place I would rather be and whenever I'm not around you I wish you were with me." Heather got down on one knee in front of Naya and pulled the black silky box out from under the table where it had been hiding. She opened the box to reveal a gold ring with 20 little diamonds in the shape of a heart. "Naya Marie Rivera, will you marry me?"

Naya couldn't help but laugh through her tears. "No way!" Naya laughed even more.

"You don't want to marry me?" That was almost Heather's breaking point and it was becoming harder for her to keep the tears back.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean, of course I want to marry you!" Naya quickly cupped Heather's cheeks in her hands.

"Then why'd you laugh and say no way?" Heather was still pouting.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Just put the damn ring on my finger!"

Now it was Heather's turn to laugh. She slowly slipped the ring on Naya's finger and then looked into her eyes. "I love you so much Naya. You make me so happy."

"I love you too Heather" Naya grabbed her fiancé's face and pulled her in for a kiss.

The kiss lasted a while and Naya started to slip her tongue into Heather's mouth but Heather pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Naya worried.

"Nothing, but um… why did you laugh when I asked you to marry me?" Heather looked down.

Naya laughed again and reached into her coat pocket to pull out a blue silky box. She opened it. "Heather look at me." Heather looked up to see the exact same ring she had just placed on Naya's finger. Heather looked confused. "I was going to give you this tonight and ask you to marry me. That's why I laughed. Not only did we both want to propose to each other but we both picked the same night and the same ring."

Heather's face broke into a smile as Naya lifted Heather's hand and slipped the ring on her finger. "We're so cute" Heather giggled.

"Yeah, we are. I'm kind of glad you went first now cause my proposal speech wouldn't have compared to your one."

"Do you want to say yours now?" Heather asked. Naya shook her head and pulled Heather up onto her lap.

"No, right now I just want to cuddle my fiancé." Naya pulled Heather's hair behind her ear and gently kissed her cheek.

Heather pulled Naya to the couch and sat the brunette down on her lap. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Heather asked while stroking Naya's hair.

"No I just want to cuddle you." Naya pouted.

"Would you like me to put some music on? I have the remote right here so I don't even have to move." Heather held up the remote up in the air and wiggled it around playfully.

"Yeah music sounds good." Naya took the remote out of Heather's hand and pushed play. Slow music started playing through the lounge.

Naya stood up and Heather immediately pouted at her. Naya extended her hand out in front of her. "Would you like to dance Miss Morris?"

Heather smiled and took Naya's hand "I sure would Miss Rivera."

Naya wrapped her arms around Heather's neck and rested her head against Heather. Heather wrapped her arms around Naya's waist and pulled her impossibly closer. Their bodies moved in sync, swaying to the music, happy to be with each other.

"I love you Heather. Thank you for tonight. I can't wait to marry you."

"You don't need to thank me Naya. I'd do anything for you. Anyway I should thank you for intending on proposing. Also because you made this the best night of my whole life. I can't wait to marry you either. I love you more than you will ever know."

"I do know. Because I feel just the same." Naya pulled back slightly to look Heather in her blue eyes to show her how much love she felt for this blonde girl.

"I have a surprise for you" Heather smiled cheekily.

"Another one?"

"Yup! I made dessert."

"You are going to be the best wife ever!" Naya smiled and Heather just stood there looking at Naya adoringly, lost in the moment. "Now, I love you and all but I am looking forward to dessert so can we eat it now and then get our cuddle on after?"

Heather shook her head with a smile on her face. "Only Naya Rivera could still be thinking about food at a time like this. Come on, let's go eat."

_**Woah! This is the biggest chapter I've ever written! I hope this makes up for all the time I have made y'all wait! **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey! I actually have been thinking about this one for a while rather than just leaving it like I usually do! Hope y'all are still enjoying this! As always, leave reviews and even give me ideas on what you'd like to happen (: Thanks!**_

_**Chapter 23 **_

Heather woke up and stretched out her arms only to realise that something was missing, or rather, someone was missing. She looked to her left where Naya slept and found that the bed was empty. She got up and put some sweat pants on before going downstairs.

She rounded the corner of the kitchen but quickly stopped in her tracks and half hid behind the door with a smile plastered on her face. Naya had her hair down with loose, messy curls. She was wearing a black tank top and as Heather's eyes scanned down her body further she found that Naya wasn't wearing any pants so she was just dancing around the kitchen in her tank top and underwear, waving the spatula around in the air. Heather looked back up to Naya's face and realised she was wearing her glasses. Heather quietly giggled to herself. She thought Naya looked so adorable when she wore her glasses.

But that wasn't what fascinated her the most. What she was the most fascinated by was Naya's voice. Heather always loved hearing Naya sing. It brightened her day to hear her voice flow with such beauty. That's how Heather would describe Naya's voice, beautiful. Naya in general was just beautiful.

After a few minutes of Heather just standing there watching Naya, Naya turned and saw Heather standing in the doorway. Her lips automatically curled up into a grin that was almost too big to fit on the small girls face.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Naya started to move slowly closer to Heather who had come out of her hiding place behind the door.

"You're just so beautiful. You just captivate me." Heather took Naya's hands in her own and held them between their bodies.

"Wait, how long have you been standing there?" Naya suddenly looked slightly embarrassed.

"A few minutes" Heather smiled proudly.

Naya's eyes went wide "Oh my gosh!" She shook her head and looked down at her feet.

"Honey, look at me." Heather put her finger under Naya's chin to bring her eyes back up to her own. "You seriously are beautiful and you looked so gorgeous and adorable in there."

"I'm just really happy. I woke up early and decided I wanted to make something. Once I started making them I couldn't keep my mind calm. I'm so happy about everything! Heather, we're getting married! I just… I… it's so amazing!" Naya almost started to cry. She was so happy that she was going to spend the rest of her life with Heather.

"It's pretty awesome huh? But you made me happy too!" Heather smiled and looked down at her left hand which had the matching ring on her finger.

She looked back up to see Naya smiled so bright that she couldn't help herself. She leant down and captured Naya's lips in hers. Their lips moved slowly against each other and Heather felt that feeling in her stomach again. She couldn't believe how much she loved Naya and even more so that Naya loved her back just as much.

"mmm… by the taste of it, I'd say you're making boysenberry cupcakes. Have you been eating the mixture again?" Heather licked her lips to get more of the taste.

Naya giggled "Yeah, you know how I like to eat the mixture while I'm eating it."

"It tastes good. Can I have some?"

Naya walked over to the bowl, dipped her finger in, winked at Heather, then seductively pet her finger in her mouth and twirled her tongue around it. Heather felt her stomach drop and she couldn't help but let a quiet moan slip from her mouth. Naya slowly walked over to Heather and pressed her up against the fridge.

"You wanna taste?" Naya asked in a low voice as she ran her finger down Heather's chest and stopped once she reached the top of her tank top. Heather could only nod. Naya's body pressed up against her was driving her wild. "Come taste it then" Naya ran her finger back up and across Heather's lips. Heather could taste the subtle taste of boysenberries on the brunette's finger.

Heather just stood frozen in place, her arousal evident on her face. Naya let out a husky giggle. She noticed what she was doing to Heather and she liked it.

Slowly and seductively she touched Heather's lips with her own. As soon as heather felt Naya's lips on her own she snapped out of her frozen state. Heather's arms jolted up to grip Naya's waist as she deepened the kiss. Naya immediately opened her mouth and let Heather's tongue in. Heather relished in the feeling of Naya's tongue. After a minute she pulled away and licked her lips.

"Tastes good." Heather moaned appreciatively.

"I want to taste it again" Naya turned them both around and continued to kiss Heather as she pushed her up against the low island in the middle of the kitchen. "Up" Naya instructed and helped lift Heather onto it.

From this position, Heather's face was directly in front of Naya's so the brunette no longer had to stand on her tippy toes.

Naya broke the kiss, only for a second, to pull Heather's tank top off. Heather's lips moved to Naya's neck as she pulled Naya's top off too.

Not breaking the kiss, Naya reached behind her for the spoon in the cupcake mix and gently laid Heather down on the bench. Heather's abs tightened as the cold cupcake mixture hit her stomach.

Naya kissed down Heather's chest then slowly licked her way up Heather's stomach to get rid of the trail of boysenberry cupcake mix.

As soon as Naya had licked her abdomen clean, Heather pulled Naya on top of her into a lustful kiss. She so badly needed to taste Naya's lips on hers and the boysenberries made the flavour even more delightful.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Just leave it, Hemo." Naya panted.

"Baby, what if it's important?" Heather was too caring for other people.

"Fine." Naya rolled her eyes and got up. "But you're staying right here."

Naya walked over to the door. "Who is it?" She called out.

"Pizza man!" Dianna giggled from outside the door.

"Is anyone else with you, Di?" Naya asked impatiently. She had a smoking, half naked blonde to attend to.

"Nope, just me." Dianna was confused.

Naya opened the door and Dianna's eyes went wide. "Woah! Looking good, Rivera!" Dianna winked.

"Shut it, Agron. My sexy fiancé would like to know if it's important?" Naya asked bluntly.

"Your fiancé? You proposed?" Dianna screamed excitedly.

"Not the point right now, D. I'll explain later. Is this important?"

"Nope, just thought we could hang out but you look pretty busy." Dianna wiggled her eyesbrows.

"Yes, actually. We are very busy and you are not getting in the way this time! Come back in an hour, k?" Naya managed to smile.

"Sure thing. Don't get Heather preggers, Nay." Dianna waved and walked away. Naya rolled her eyes and shut the door.

When Naya got into the kitchen, Heather was nowhere to be seen. "Heather?" Naya called out, confused. She walked over to the kitchen island and written in boysenberry cupcake mix was simply "PANTRY"

Naya automatically walked across the kitchen to her walk in pantry and opened the doors. Strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and as she screamed and giggled she was being lifted into the blonde's arms.

"Heather!" Naya squealed between giggles.

Heather walked into the middle of the lounge and spun around with Naya in her arms. "I love you, Naya Marie Rivera! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Heather giggled and placed Naya gently on the couch. She leaned in closer and softly kissed Naya's lips. She put all the love she was feeling in that moment into the kiss.

The kiss started to get hungry as their arousal came back. Naya looked between their bodies and frowned. "Fuck, Heather, those pants. I want them off. Now."

Naya remembered she was in charge this time and flipped them over so she was on top of Heather. She kissed down Heather's body and when she reached Heather's boobs she unclasped Heather's bra and chucked it to the floor.

Naya flicked her tongue over Heather's nipple which made the blonde moan and roll her hips up, trying to get as much friction she could. Naya realised this and placed her thigh to Heather's centre. A moan emitted from the taller girl's throat as she rocked into Naya's thigh.

Naya removed her thigh and made her way down, slowly removing Heather's underwear. She kissed up the insides of Heather's thighs which drove her wild.

"Naya, stop teasing." Heather groaned.

Naya stopped kissing and placed a finger to her pursed lips, signalling for Heather to stop complaining. This was her game after all.

Naya went back to kiss Heather's thighs but she could smell the blonde's arousal and knew she had to taste it. Naya slowly licked up Heather's juices. The taste of Heather was enough to make her moan. Heather's breath hitched in her throat. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"Nay…" She started to beg but Naya beat her to it and very slowly started thrusting two fingers inside Heather. "Oh, fuck!" Heather moaned.

Naya kept a teasingly slow pace going and Heather couldn't control herself anymore. "Nay, I need… fuck… I need you to… mmm…" Heather couldn't get out what she wanted to say because Naya's fingers were working their magic. So she simply breathed, "faster"

Naya smirked at how wound up she had her fiancé. She immediately quickened her pace, earning a loud moan from the girl underneath her. Naya started to curl her fingers with every thrust. "Oh my God! Naya! I'm so close! I'm gonna… Oh fuck! Nayaaa!" heather screamed Naya's name as she came, hard.

Naya pulled her fingers out and licked them clean. "mmm… beats boysenberry any day." Naya moaned and fell forward into Heather's arms.

Naya could hear Heather's heartbeat beating at a rapid pace. Slowly it started to return to normal.

"That was amazing!" Heather breathed out and Naya could hear the smile in her voice. She looked up into Heather's eyes.

"You're amazing." Naya placed a quick, loving kiss to Heather's lips.

"I love you." Heather said with all seriousness in her voice.

"I love you too. Now I'm going to have a shower. Care to join me?" Naya stood and took off her bra and underwear.

"Only if I can repay for that while we're in there." Heather scanned Naya's body with her eyes and bit her lip slightly.

"Deal!" Naya sang and skipped to the bathroom. Heather shook her head, smiling and headed off the bathroom too.


	24. Chapter 24

_**I have had no internet! I am sorry! We moved houses and had to wait for the internet people to get it all set up and what not! But I still have the laptop and pen and paper so I have been writing!**_

_**Chapter 24**_

"mmm… baby?" Heather and Naya hopped out of the shower and were innocently watching TV when Heather decided to attack Naya's neck with her lips. "Heath-Heather, baby?"

"mmhmm?" Heather didn't even stop ravishing Naya's neck to confirm that she heard Naya. She just mumbled against her neck.

"Hemo, stop." Naya tried her hardest to use an affirmative voice but it came out as a moan.

Heather pulled away slightly, "You want me to stop?"

"No, I don't want you to stop." Naya pouted. "But you have to. Di will be here in about 5 minutes so we can't go for round two."

"Ugh, now I'm mad at her getting in the way." Heather flopped back onto the couch. "The first two times I can handle but then she comes back today and interrupts us and now you say she's coming back again and we can't carry on."

The doorbell rand and Naya giggled at the blonde. "Come in, Di!" She screamed out.

Dianna walked into the lounge. "No one having sex this time?"

"Not anymore." Heather mumbled with a pout.

"Quit your pouting, Hemo. We can go for round two later, I promise!" Naya laughed.

"You're kidding right? I interrupted you again?" Dianna couldn't contain her laughter. "Next time I should ring and ask if you're going at it before I knock at your door."

"Maybe you should." Heather huffed with her arms folded, still sitting back on the couch.

Naya sat on Heather's lap and ran her fingers through blonde hair. "Don't be angry, baby. Dianna didn't know and I told her to be here now anyway. I want to see you smiling."

Heather couldn't help herself as her lips turned up at the corners into a slight smile. "Ok, ok. Sorry, Di."

Dianna laughed, "No worries." She sat on the chair opposite Heather and Naya. "Now, Naya, I seem to remember you nicknaming Heather your 'Sexy Fiancé' Did you propose last night?"

Naya smiled and looked down at her left hand which had the ring on her finger. "Not exactly." Dianna raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Heather beat me to it."

Diana nodded, "Good."

"Wait… you don't seem shocked that Heather proposed and how is that good?" Naya looked up at Dianna.

"I already knew that Heather was going to propose and it's good because she had been planning it for longer."

"You told Dianna?" Naya asked Heather.

Heather nodded, "mmhmm… I told Lea and Dianna."

"When?"

"You remember when you fell asleep in the plane on the way home?" Naya nodded. " I decided then that I was going to ask you to marry me and the next morning I rang Le and Di to arrange for Lea to help me and Dianna to watch over you."

"I knew something was up with the shopping trip!" Naya laughed.

"Naya! Show me the ring that Heather got you! No one would tell me what it looks like!" Dianna gasped when Naya flashed her hand. She grabbed Naya's hand and pulled it closer to her so she could examine it. "It's beautiful! Hold on a minute…" Dianna grabbed Heather's left hand as well and put the two together. "You two got each other the same rings! That's adorable! I'm calling Lea!"

"No, Di, wait!" Heather got out her phone. "I'll do it. I'll call Ashley too and invite them for dinner. I haven't seen Ashley in forever!" Heather got up, leaving Naya and Dianna in the lounge to talk.

"Di, Heather and I haven't talked about it but I already know that I want you to be my Maid Of Honour."

Dianna grabbed Naya's hand and stroked her thumb over the heart on her ring. "Of course I'll be your Maid Of Honour!"

/

"Heather, hi"

"Hey Lea. Nay and I were wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner? Di's already here."

"Oh yup! I'll be there! What time?"

"Say… 7pm?"

"Ok, see you then."

Heather hung up the phone. Time to ring Ashley.

"Hemo! Long time, no talk! Where you been? How's Naya?"

"Woah! Steady on, Ash! Just been busy and Naya's good. We were actually wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight? Dianna and Lea will be here."

"Who's cooking?"

Heather laughed, "Both Naya and I will cook."

"As long as Naya is in the kitchen, I'm in! That girl can cook!"

"Right? Anyway, see you at 7pm."

"See you, Heather."

Heather turned around to see Naya standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Heather smiled and Naya smiled back but looked nervous. Heather walked straight over to the brunette and took her by the hands.

"Heather?" Naya quietly said.

"What is it, baby?" Heather put her hand under Naya's chin so they were looking at each other.

"I um… I hope it's ok with you… I asked Dianna to be my Maid Of Honour."

Heather laughed and brought their lips together quickly. "Of course it's ok. I was going to ask Lea anyway."

Naya smiled. "Ok, good."

"I have a little confession to make too…" Heather smiled and pulled back from Naya a little bit.

"What's that cheeky smile for? Hemo, what did you do?"

"It's not what I did that you will be annoyed with." Heather smiled even bigger and Naya looked at her confused. "It's what I am about to do."

"and what exactly are you about to do?"

"Come catch me to find out what I did!" Heather called out while running out the kitchen door.

"Heather!" Naya laughed. "Heather, get back here!" Naya chased Heather up the stairs and into their bedroom. She found Heather lying on their bed, smile beaming.

Naya climbed onto the end of the bed and crawled slowly up the bed on top of Heather and straddled her. "What did you, Miss Morris?" Naya asked when her face was right in front on the blonde's.

"I may have told Ashley that you would help me cook…" Heather giggled.

Naya shook her head and then gave Heather a chaste kiss on the lips. "I would love to help you cook dinner. You know I love cooking, silly!"

"Well I was going to cook the dinner and let you relax with Di but then Ashley asked who was cooking and I know she loves your cooking so I said you would cook and…"

"Baby, you're rambling. It's ok, I don't mind. I'm sure Di will help, I'll just go ask her." Naya started to get up but Heather pulled her back down on top of her.

"Can we just lay here for a few more minutes?"

Naya smiled and got comfy on top of Heather. "Of course." Heather wrapped her arms around Naya's waist and held onto her tight.

Dianna was wondering where the girls had gone to. She'd been waiting in the lounge for 15 minutes and they hadn't come back.

She got up and looked in the kitchen but couldn't see them. "Naya? Heather?" She called out as she walked upstairs.

"In here, Di!" Heather called from the bedroom.

Dianna walked in and smiled when she saw the two girls cuddling together on the bed. "You two are adorable." She pulled out her phone and took a picture of them just as they looked at each other lovingly. Dianna saved the picture and decided she'd put that on their wedding invitations.

"Come here and cuddle with us." Naya moved so she was half on Heather half on the bed and Dianna came and laid on the other half of Heather. Heather had an arm around each of the girls waists and Dianna and Naya had one of their arms around each other.

Heather giggled "My girls."

Naya laughed "Hemo, you pimp."

"It was your idea for Dianna to cuddle with us and put me in the position to look like I'm pimping out!"

"I miss this! All us three just being, well, us!" Dianna smiled.

"Well how about we all go be us in the kitchen and cook dinner for everyone! You in, Di?" Naya started to get off Heather while Dianna hopped up and Naya pulled Heather up but didn't let go of her hand once she was standing.

"Yup! This sounds like fun!" Dianna skipped out the door with Heather in tow.

"Wait, Heather you forgot something." Naya pulled Heather back.

"What?"

"This." Naya leaned in and caught Heather's lips in her own. They moved together for a minute before Naya pulled away and smiled. "Much better."

Heather shook her head and started to pull Naya downstairs. "You're a dork."

"A cute dork though, right?"

"An adorable dork."


	25. Chapter 25

_**I can't pull myself away from writing now! I usually find it hard pulling myself away from Tumblr but now I don't have internet on, it's all about writing!**_

_**Chapter 25**_

Naya was just putting the lasagne in the oven to heat up. They had all settled on making their own things earlier to contribute to the meal and Naya's was lasagne. She made it during the day and now she just needed to heat it up and then the rest of the meal would be finished.

Dianna stopped Naya before she was about to close the oven to check on her roasties. Dianna had decided to do the vegetables for the meal and on the tray above was a small tofu lasagne she put together for Lea.

Heather chose to make dessert since she couldn't think of anything else to go with the dinner. She made a chocolate mousse and had a raspberry sauce in the fridge to put on it.

"Smells good!"

"Lea, do you ever knock, or do you just let yourself in?" Naya laughed as she pulled Lea into a hug.

"Hello to you too, Naya. Now as happy as I am to see you, where is my girlfriend?"

"Right here, Lea." Dianna walked over and greeted Lea with a kiss. "I missed you today."

"You too, sweety. Where's Heather?" Lea asked when they all went out to the balcony and sat on the chairs in the sun.

"Probably fussing over something in the kitchen. She wants this dinner to be perfect. I think she is going to just sit in there in front of the oven to make sure nothing burns or overcooks or goes wrong." Naya laughed. "I'll go try drag her out here!"

Naya walked into the kitchen to find Heather sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the oven. "Heather, what are you doing?"

"Just making sure nothing burns or overcooks. I don't want anything to go wrong." Heather replied without taking her eyes off the oven. Naya laughed and sat next to her on the floor. "Why are you laughing? I just want this to be perfect."

"I know you do, baby. I'm laughing because that's exactly what I told Dianna and Lea that you'd be doing."

Heather finally took her eyes off the oven to look at Naya. "I guess you just know me really well."

"Of course I do! Now why don't you come and sit with us outside? There are two seats left and I'm sure Ashley will be here within half an hour and she will want a seat to herself." Naya winked.

"I get to sit on your lap?" Heather smiled.

"mmhmm" Naya grabbed Heather's hand and pulled her up, dragging her out to the balcony. She sat on the seat and pulled Heather onto her lap.

"Naya, you know there is an extra seat there that Heather can sit on?" Lea laughed.

"I know, but Ashley will want that seat." Naya nodded towards the seat.

"She says that but really that's just an excuse to have me on her knee." Heather kissed Naya's forehead.

"I actually was thinking of Ashley but having you on my knee is just a bonus in the situation." Naya smiled at the feeling of Heather's lips on her skin.

'Ding! Dong!'

"Ashley's here!" Heather jumped up and ran to the door.

"Naya, don't pout. She only got up to get the door and she'll be right back.

Naya hadn't even realised that she'd started pouting when Heather got up. She laughed at herself.

"Ashley!"

"Heather!"

Heather jumped into Ashley's arms when she opened the door.

"I missed you heaps, Ash!"

"You too, Hemo. Where is everybody else?" Ashley pulled away and Heather took her hand and pulled her towards the balcony.

"Out here!"

"Hey Ashley" Everyone greeted when they went out to the balcony.

Heather sat back down on Naya's lap and wrapped her arm around Naya's neck. Naya snuggled her head into the crook of Heather's neck and placed a quick kiss there.

"Are they always like this?" Ashley joked when she sat down.

"They're worse at times." Dianna smirked. Heather and Naya laughed and then Lea joined in the laughter when she got what Dianna was talking about.

"Like when we were watching that movie!" Lea screamed in fits of laughter.

"Or after the movie when Heather dragged Naya off to bed!" Dianna cracked up again.

Naya went red. "Ok, that's enough of that!"

Ashley had started laughing at the little stories too "Naya, what happened to 'Ethnic people don't blush'?"

"They don't!" Naya hid her head further into Heather's neck.

"Baby, laugh it off. It's funny!" Heather ran her fingers through Naya's hair.

"Di, what about this morning when I answered the door in my underwear and you were totally checking me out?" Naya smirked and then saw Lea's face. She had her mouth hanging open. Ashley, Heather and Naya's laughter had all gotten louder and Dianna's laughter started to fade but she was still chuckling at the memories.

"Lea, you're catching flies. Baby, I wasn't checking Naya out. She answered the door in her underwear cause I totally interrupted their kinky time again." Dianna placed a quick kiss on Lea's lips.

"You interrupted them again?" Lea laughed.

"Yeah but I sent her away." Naya smiled proudly and then winked at Heather.

"Oh but that's not all!" Heather started. "When she came back an hour later, Naya and I were just about to get into round two!"

Lea started laughing even harder followed by Ashley who was almost on the floor with her laughter. Now it was Dianna's turn to go red.

"Ok, I think that dinner might be ready!" Naya and I will dish up now! Set the table Heather!" Dianna quickly changed the subject and got up. Naya followed behind trying to control her laughter.

15 minutes later everyone was sitting at the dinner table. Heather and Naya were sitting on one side next to each other, Dianna and Lea were sitting on the other side next to each other and Ashley was sitting at the end next to Dianna and Heather.

Heather took a sip from her wine and then leaned over to whisper in Naya's ear. "Should we tell them now?" Naya nodded and stood up.

"We have something to tell you" Naya announced and Heather stood up next to her.

"Let me guess, you finally got her pregnant, didn't you Naya?" Lea laughed.

"Ok, seriously? Somebody take that girl's wine away from her." Naya joked. Naya looked to Heather and smiled then she held out her left hand. "Heather proposed!"

"Oh my God!" Ashley screamed and jumped up to hug them but Heather stopped her and made her sit back down.

"Yay! You finally did it Heather! I'm so excited!" Lea exclaimed.

"That's not all." Heather silenced everyone before holding out her left hand as well. "Naya had planned to propose to me on the exact same night with the exact same ring!"

"No way! Can I hug y'all now?" Ashley asked.

"I knew Naya wanted to propose but the same ring, on the same night?! That's amazing!" Lea jumped up and hugged Naya while Heather was being engulfed into a huge Ashley hug.

"My Heather is growing up!"

"Ash, are you crying?" Heather laughed and pulled away to see that Ashley was crying.

"I'm just so happy for you two!" Ashley gestured for Naya to join the hug. All three girls were in a hug when Ashley called to the other two girls "Come join our group hug!"

"Ok, as lovely as this is, I would like to finish my dinner." Naya laughed and sat back down. Everyone sat back down. Naya put her right hand on the table between her and Heather. Heather looked down and smiled at Naya's hand. She reached her left hand over and took Naya's hand in hers while they ate.

"Tell us about it!" Lea clapped.

Heather started telling the story about how she had bought the ring and made dinner and the proposal. When she was done everyone clapped and then got Naya to tell her version of the story with her thoughts. By the time the story was over, the girls had all finished their dinner and were ready for dessert.

"I'll go get the dessert ready and bring it out." Heather stood up.

"I'll help" Ashley offered and walked into the kitchen with Heather. Once inside the kitchen Ashley started to talk. "I'm so happy for you, Heather. I've missed you and everything over the past month but now with all this wedding business I'm going to make sure I'm around here more helping out and just spending time with you. I know that Naya is perfect for you, don't ever let her go, ok? Ever have a misunderstanding with her, fix it. She is worth the work that you will have to put in at some point."

Heather started to cry as she put the raspberry sauce in the last bowl of chocolate mousse. "I know, I won't let anything else happen to her after what Taylor did. I feel responsible since I wasn't there and all he wanted to do was talk to me. Maybe he wouldn't have hurt her if I was there. I try not to think about that day and how she woke up and couldn't remember who I was but when I do think about it I always blame myself. What if she woke up and still couldn't remember who I was? We wouldn't be here together tonight because she would have left me."

"Heather Elizabeth Morris!" Heather turned to see Naya standing in the doorway. "I don't want you to think that is your fault! It wasn't your fault! It was Taylor's fault! I love you so much and it kills me to think that you have been blaming yourself for what happened! Come here!" Naya pulled Heather into her arms and rubbed her hands up and down Heather's back. "Promise me you won't blame yourself for it anymore, and that if you do then you will come and talk to me about it?"

Heather pulled away and nodded while looking deep into Naya's big brown eyes. "I promise. I'm sorry."

Naya kissed Heather slowly, tenderly and lovingly. "Don't be sorry. It's alright. Now let's eat this delicious dessert that my delicious Fiancé made."

Heather laughed through her sobs and Naya wiped away the tears on Heather's face.

Ashley had left the kitchen to give them space and she sat back down at the dinner table. "It's amazing how comfortable they are with each other and how they can calm each other down with a simple touch. Heather was just freaking out over that Taylor incident and Naya just came in and hugged her and Heather was all better in an instant."

"It's beautiful." Lea agreed.

"_They're_ beautiful." Dianna corrected.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Home off school sick! Have been for the past week! I just want to get better! But I guess this is good for you guys, cause when I'm sick I tend to write more…**_

_**Chapter 26**_

"Bye!" Heather and Naya were just shutting the door after everyone left.

"I was thinking…" Heather started running her fingers up and down Naya's chest. "That maybe we leave these dishes till tomorrow." Heather began placing kisses on Naya's neck.

"I think you'll need to convince me." Naya mentally high fived herself for not moaning at the sensation of Heather's lips on her neck.

"You're so hot when you try to act like you're not turned on." Heather breathed out onto Naya's neck. Naya mentally slapped herself for being so obvious. "How about the fact that I've been longing for you ever since Dianna turned up?" Heather licked from Naya's neck to her ear, then whispered, "I really want to fuck you so bad." Then she gently bit the shell of Naya's ear.

"Fuck, consider me convinced!" Naya moaned and took Heather's lips in her own.

Heather didn't even wait for Naya to let her tongue in, she just shoved it in the best she could before Naya giggled and parted her lips further, their tongues fighting for dominance.

"As much as I love this, do you wanna go to the bedroom?" Naya panted.

Heather shook her head and picked up her girl, sitting her on the bench. "I'm too turned on to get to the bedroom. Let's make love here instead."

"Mmm… you and your dirty mouth, babe. You know where I want your mouth, baby?" Naya asked in a very turned on voice.

Heather didn't even answer. Instead she just took off all her clothes and then started pulling Naya's clothes off hungrily. "I want to taste you, Nay."

"Taste all you like, baby girl."

The moment the words came out of Naya's mouth she felt Heather's tongue on her stomach, making her way down. Naya gasped when she felt Heather's tongue run over her clit but she didn't stop there, she kept moving down, licking up Naya's juices. Heather plunged her tongue deep into Naya who started moving her hips in motion with Heather's movements.

"Fuck, Heather!" Heather moved her hand up to rub Naya's clit. "Heather! Mmm… that feels so good!"

Heather removed her tongue from inside Naya and before Naya could complain, she felt two fingers thrust into her forcefully at a rapid pace. "Ah fuck yes! That's perfect oh my God!"

"You gonna cum for me, baby?" Heather said seductively with her voice at a low register. Naya couldn't get any words out so she frantically nodded and let out a moan. "Cum for me, Naya." Heather whispered and it sent Naya over the edge. She loved when her fiancé took charge.

Once Heather knew that Naya's orgasm was over, she climbed up on the bench on top of Naya and started rubbing herself on Naya's stomach trying to get friction. Naya used one hand to pull Heather off her slightly and the other to get two fingers ready for Heather to ride. Heather lined herself up with Naya's fingers then thrust herself onto them, moaning at the sudden filling sensation. Naya rolled her hips up keeping rhythm with Heather.

"I'm so close, Nay!" Heather practically screamed. Naya withdrew her fingers instantly. "Naya, what the fuck?" Heather was irritated but just before she could start grinding herself onto Naya, she felt hands grab her from behind and pull her on top of Naya's face.

"Ride my face, Heather." Naya pleaded. Naya shot her tongue out and Heather started thrusting herself onto it, enjoying the feeling. "Mmm" Naya moaned. She so badly needed to taste Heather.

The overwhelming sensation started to burn in Heather again and before she knew it, she was cumming in Naya's mouth. Heather laid herself down on the bench next to Naya.

"Have I ever told you how fucking good you taste?" Naya asked while licking her lips.

"Once or twice maybe." Heather laughed.

"I love you, Heather! I love how you make love making fun every time!"

"I love you too! It was quite fun, wasn't it? But I can't take all the credit. Riding your face was so incredible!" Heather cuddled closer into Naya.

"That was probably one of my favourite parts! Ready for bed, my love?"

Heather got up off the bench and lifted Naya to carry her to bed. "What's with you and carrying me?" Naya giggled.

"I don't want you to strain yourself walking up the stairs! I like carrying you!" Heather put Naya down in bed and cuddled in super close.

"Good night, gorgeous." Naya whispered and kissed Heather's head.

"Night, Nay."

Naya woke up to sunshine flooding throughout the room. She quickly snapped her eyes shut because the light was hard on them.

"Heather, close the curtains." Naya mumbled sleepily. She got no response. "Heather?" Naya sat up and looked around the room, she didn't see Heather. She picked up for phone to check the time. "12:25pm. No wonder Heather is up already!" Naya hopped out of bed and didn't even bother putting any clothes on her naked body; she just wrapped a small blanket around herself.

When Naya walked past the kitchen she saw that all the dishes had been washed and dried and the benches had been cleaned. She smirked to herself when she thought about why the benches needed to be cleaned. In the lounge she found Heather sitting on the couch reading a book.

"You did all the cleaning yourself." Naya stated bluntly from the doorway.

"Morning, Naya." Heather giggled. "Yes I did, because you slept in and I had nothing else to do." Heather put her book on the table and motioned for Naya to sit with her.

Instead of sitting next to Heather, Naya sat on her lap and stretched her legs all the way across the couch, resting her head on Heather's chest.

"Still sleepy, baby?" Heather stroked the brunette's hair.

"Just that I didn't get my morning cuddles so I had to search for them as soon as I opened my eyes."

They cuddled in silence for a bit until Heather noticed the blanket around Naya. "Why are you wearing a blanket? Are you cold, Nay?"

Naya smiled, "Take the blanket off and see for yourself."

Heather pulled back the two sides of the blanket that Naya had been gripping at the front to reveal a completely naked Naya. "You look good." Heather teased.

The cold air hit Naya's body almost immediately. "Good but cold." Naya shivered.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Heather wrapped the blanket around Naya and held her tight to keep her warm.

A few minutes later Naya spoke up. "Do you think we should have our families over for a sort of dinner/meet each other/tell them about the engagement? Like tomorrow maybe…"

"I think that's a great idea! I'll ring mum now." Heather pulled out her phone and hit dial on her mum.

"Hello?"

"Hi mum!"

"Baby, how are you? How's Naya?"

"We're great mum. Do you want to come over tomorrow for dinner and to meet Naya's family? Bring Crystal and April."

"That sounds great!"

"Nay and I will pay for your motel since we don't have enough room here for everyone."

"Ok sounds good. I'll ring the girls and let them know."

"Bye mum. Love you."

"See you tomorrow, Heather. Love you too."

Heather hung up and passed her phone to Naya.

"Yo!" Naya was surprised to hear a male voice that wasn't her dad.

"Mychal?"

"Hey sis! Haven't spoken to you in a while."

"You're home? Since when?"

"This morning. I was going to ring you later but here we are."

"Mychal, I love you, but is mum there? I need to ask her something."

"Love you too, sis. Mum! Naya's on the phone!"

"Hola mija." Marie smiled into the phone.

"Hi mami. Do you want to bring the family over tomorrow to meet Heather's family? We'll put you up in a nice motel and everything."

"Ooh that sounds fun. We'll be there. Say hi to Heather for me."

"Heather, mum says hi." Naya looked to say to Heather.

"Hi Marie." Heather said into the phone.

"How have you been Nay?"

Naya felt fingers pull back her blanket and Heather started softly tickling her. "I've been good, thanks mum." Naya laughed. "Heather, stop!" She half whispered half laughed.

"That's good. What's that girl doing to you?"

"She's tickling me!" Naya managed to get out between laughter.

Naya's laugh was contagious to her mother and she laughed too at how adorable the two girls were. "I'll let you go then. See you tomorrow. Love you."

"Bye mum! Love you too!" Naya put the phone on the table and tried to get out of Heather's grip.

"Heather! Please! Stop!" Naya was still laughing uncontrollably.

Heather stopped her stack and wrapped Naya back up in her blanket. "Let's watch movies all day and just have an us day. No visitors."

"Sounds perfect." Naya agreed.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Omg my internet has been so slow! I couldn't update anything (because mum said it's a waste of what little internet we have left) but oh well! I'm going to do it anyway cause I'm all rebel like that! **_

_**Chapter 27**_

"Naya, wake up!" Heather shook Naya but Naya just grumbled and squeezed her eyes shut tighter. "Naya, baby! I'm serious! Wake up!"

Naya shot up and looked straight at Heather. "Are you ok? What's happened? Are you hurt?" Naya looked Heather up and down to check for any sign of her being hurt.

Heather laughed. "No Nay, I'm fine! But my mum just text and said that they landed in the airport and are catching a cab over here now."

"Oh cool." Naya buried her head back into her pillow and mumbled. "Send them in here to say hi when they get here."

Heather shook her head and smirked. "Baby, we're not wearing any clothes. We have to get up, get dressed and make it look like we don't laze around in bed until 12am."

"It's 12am? And you're still in bed? Why didn't you get up at 9am when you probably woke up?"

"9:30am was when I woke up, and I didn't get up because I like cuddling you while you sleep and I like being here to kiss you good morning when you wake." Heather smiled.

"Well I haven't received my kiss good morning yet." Naya teased and leaned in closer to Heather who smiled and kissed Naya.

The kiss started to heat up so Heather pulled away. "We're naked remember, Nay."

"I'm well aware of that, Hemo." Naya stroked her hand up over Heather's breasts.

"and my family will be here in about 5 minutes." Heather sighed and stood up, pulling on some underwear and sweat pants with a tank top. Then she chucked the same things at Naya. "Get dressed."

Naya didn't move. "Help me?"

Heather shook her head. "Really, Naya?" Naya nodded so Heather sat down in front of her on the bed and pulled her underwear up over her legs. "Why'd you make me do this?" Heather groaned, just wanting to touch Naya. Naya smiled cheekily. Heather then sat Naya up and hooked up her bra. Naya laid back down and put her legs in the air so Heather could pull her pants up. Heather sat Naya up again and pulled the top over her head and adjusted it at the bottom. "There, now you're dressed." Heather sighed.

"Thank you, baby." Naya kissed Heather's forehead and got up to make her way downstairs. "We should at least make a coffee so we look like we've been up for longer than 5 minutes."

"Good idea." Heather smiled and followed the brunette down to the kitchen.

"You want me to put your cup in the dishwasher?" Heather nodded so Naya picked up her cup and put it in the dishwasher. Right then the doorbell rang. "You get it, baby!" Naya called.

"Already on it!" Heather called back and skipped to the door. She opened it and jumped into the first woman's arms. "Mum!"

"Heather! How are you baby?"

"I'm good mum! Crystal!" Crystal held out her arms for Heather and they hugged.

"Hey Heather. Haven't seen you for ages!"

"I know. Sorry, Naya and I didn't come visit you when we went down to visit mum. We were on a tight schedule."

"No worries, baby sister."

"Do I get a hug?" April pouted.

"Of course!" Heather screamed and jumped into her other sister's arms and spun her around.

"Jeepers, Hemo. For the baby sister, you sure are the strongest." April laughed when Heather put her down.

"Come in." Heather motioned. "Where are your bags?"

"We dropped them at the motel already." Elizabeth replied.

Naya rounded the corner with a smile on her face and hugged Elizabeth. "Hi Elizabeth. How was the flight?"

"Good, thanks. Have you met Heather's sisters?"

"Yeah, a couple of years ago when Heather invited me to your house for a barbeque so her family could meet her best friend." Naya rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, I remember." Elizabeth laughed.

"Hi Naya!" Crystal pulled the smaller girl into her. "Long time no see!"

April pulled Naya over to her next and hugged her. "You're looking good, girl! Heather, you sure know how to pick them."

Heather winked at April and then Naya burst into laughter. "Oh you two! Anyone want anything?"

"Just water please." Elizabeth accepted and Crystal and April wanted a glass too.

"I'll get them, baby." Heather quickly pecked Naya on her lips and left the room.

"Do you want to sit on the balcony? Dianna and Lea are coming over later for dinner also and they're bringing some more chairs for us all to sit on and it's a lovely day."

"Sure." April followed Naya outside.

"I'll go help Heather." Crystal walked into the kitchen and Elizabeth followed Naya and April onto the balcony and took a seat.

Heather was just filling up the last glass when Crystal snaked her arms around her waist. Heather smiled and leaned her head back. "I've missed you so much, C. I miss having my responsible older sister to give me the 'are you sure about this?' talk."

Crystal laughed. "I missed you too and you know me too well. So are you sure? Is Naya the one?"

Heather put the glass of water down and turned around in Crystal's arms. "I am 100% sure that Naya Marie Rivera is my one true love. Happy?"

"Very happy. Thanks, H." Crystal smiled, grabbed her water and turned to the balcony. Heather followed with her mum's and April's water.

"Here you go, mother." She handed it to Elizabeth. "Here you go, April." She handed it to April then walked over to where Naya was sitting. "Get up." She demanded but with a smile on her face.

"Why?" Naya scowled teasingly at Heather.

"Just do as I say." Heather rolled her eyes and pulled Naya up by her arms. "Thank you." She looked into Naya's eyes and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before taking Naya's seat and pulling Naya into her lap. Naya sat sideways on her lap so her head was resting on Heather's chest and Heather's arm was behind her back to support her.

"You two are too cute." April cooed.

"You should've seen when they came and stayed with me. Heather called Naya in the morning from upstairs to tell her to come back to bed because she wanted to cuddle for a bit." Heather blushed when her mum told the story.

"What is with sitting on this balcony and making each other embarrassed and blush?" Heather threw her hands in the air to feign shock and Naya laughed remembering when Dianna, Lea and Ashley were there.

"What?" Crystal asked.

"Don't worry." Naya laughed.

A couple of hours passed of all the girls outside laughing and talking and catching up before Naya got up. "Where you going, baby?"

"I just realised we're still wearing out sweat pants and tank tops so I was just going to get changed. You wanna join?" Naya winked and then laughed.

Heather smiled up at Naya and took her hand. "Sounds like a pretty good idea. Gots to look presentable. We'll be back soon." Heather called out behind her and Naya dragged her upstairs.

As soon as the door was shut Naya turned and kissed Heather deeply. "Sorry, I just wanted to do that for the last couple of hours and felt weird doing it in front of your family."

Heather giggled. "Don't ever be sorry for kissing me. I don't think they'd mind if you kissed me every now and then."

"Like that though?"

Heather shrugged. "Probably not. They didn't mind when we gave each other mouse kisses."

"Ok, will keep that in mind. Now, let's get some decent clothes on."

Heather and Naya walked out hand in hand 10 minutes later onto the balcony to see an additional 4 people standing on the balcony talking to Heather's family. Naya dropped Heather's hand and ran straight to her mum.

"Mami!" Marie squeezed Naya tight.

"Mija! Elizabeth here let us in and said you were getting dressed."

"Yeah we were. Daddy!" Naya jumped into George's arms he patted her on the back.

"Hey, baby. How are you?"

"I'm great, dad. Mychal! Oh my gosh! You look so much bigger!" Naya squeezed her little brother's biceps and he laughed and picked her up into a huge hug.

"and you're looking smaller. Have you been eating, little one?" Mychal joked.

"Of course! Nickayla! Come here, baby girl!" Nickayla walked over to Naya and hugged her close.

"Hi Naya. I've missed you and your dorky girlfriend." Nickayla laughed and motioned for Heather to join in the hug. Heather pulled out first and hugged the rest of the family.

Naya looked around and sighed. "I hope Le and Di get here soon because we are out of seats."

"Marie, you can have mine and Naya's seat." Heather motioned to the seat they were sitting on before they left and Marie took it with a smile.

Crystal stood up next and gestured towards her seat. "Here you go, George."

"Thanks Crystal." George smiled.

Heather sat on the ground and spread her legs apart for Naya to sit between. Naya sat down in front of Heather and leaned her back into Heather's front.

Nickayla, Mychal and Crystal all sat down on the ground and connected the circle that everyone was sitting in.

"I see we've all learned each other's names." Heather smiled looking around at the two families getting on well.

"Hey, babes!" Dianna's voice sang through the house and out to the balcony.

"On the balcony, D!" Naya shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Here's two chairs. Lea is bringing another three in. We only had five, sorry." Dianna unfolded the two deck chairs she was holding.

Naya stood up and hugged Dianna. "Everyone this is Dianna." Everyone waved to Dianna and Dianna waved back.

Heather called up from the ground. "Nice to meet you, Dianna." Dianna stuck her tongue out at the blonde on the ground.

"Hey Naya." Lea came out with three chairs. Naya grabbed one and folded it out before hugging Lea and turning to everyone again.

"and this is Lea." Everyone waved again. "Dianna, Lea, this is my mum; Marie, my dad; George, my brother; Mychal, my sister; Nickayla, Heather's mum; Elizabeth, and Heather's sisters; Crystal and April" Naya sat down in the seat she just unfolded and Dianna took the free one next to her followed by Lea next to her, then Mychal, then Nickayla.

"Are you serious?" Heather laughed.

Naya patted her lap. "Come here baby. Don't act like you're not secretly happy you get to sit on me." Naya smiled slyly.

Heather got up and sat on Naya's lap. "Ok, ok. Maybe a little bit happy."

Everyone sat around and talked for another couple of hours until it started to get dark so they brought themselves inside.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute. I'm going to go dish up and set the table and stuff." Naya stood up and left to go to the kitchen.

"Not without me, you won't." Dianna jumped up and ran after her giggling.

"They haven't even noticed either of you wearing the rings?" Dianna questioned as they set out the knives and forks on the table.

"Well, Heather and I have been keeping our left hands out of sight as much as possible. Slightly harder for me since I'm a lefty but it's obviously worked." Naya shrugged.

"Good job. Ok, go call everyone in and I'll put the plates on the table for everyone." Dianna hugged Naya. "Good luck!"

"Thanks for coming tonight, Di. It's good to have support."

"Of course! I'm your Maid Of Honour! I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else!"

Naya walked into the lounge. "Dinner is ready." She then walked over to Heather and took her hand. "You're sitting next to me."

Naya and Heather had pulled up another table to the end of their dining table so that everyone could fit. Heather sat near the top of the table with Naya next to her. On Naya's right was Nickayla then Dianna and Lea. At the end of the table was Crystal. The other side of the table had Mychal, April, George and Marie. Then at the other end of the table, on Heather's left was Elizabeth.

Half way through dinner Naya and Heather looked at each other and nodded. "Heather and I would like to say something." Naya announced.

"Thank you everyone for coming to this meet the family dinner. But that wasn't the only reason Nay and I invited everyone here." Heather stood up and took Naya's left hand in hers.

"We're getting married!" Naya screamed.

Excitement surrounded the table as everyone congratulated them.

"Who asked who?" April asked.

Heather and Naya sat down. "Technically I asked her." Heather started.

"But it's more complicated than that." Naya finished.

So Heather and Naya told the story of their engagement to their families. "That story never gets old." Lea sighed with a smile. "So damn cute!"

"Oh, Lea! I was wondering, I mean, Naya asked Dianna and I wanted to ask you if you'd be my Maid Of Honour." Heather asked and looked straight at Lea.

"Oh my gosh!" Lea jumped up and down in her seat excitedly and clapped. "Yes! I'd love to!"

"Calm down, sweety." Dianna laughed and put her hand on her girlfriend's arm to try steady her.

"Yay! Naya, I have a Maid Of Honour too!" Heather smiled and Naya reciprocated the smile and leaned in to kiss her.

"That's great, lovely."


	28. Chapter 28

_**OMG OMG OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE BRITTANA BROKE UP ON GLEE! EVEN IF IT WAS NOT AN "OFFICIAL" BREAK UP, I STILL DIED! THEY NEED TO GET BACK TOGETHER ASAP! I will incorporate the break up in this fic! STAY STRONG BRITTANA SHIPPERS! Proudly so 3**_

_**Chapter 28**_

"See you tomorrow mami." Naya hugged her mother goodbye at the door and turned to Heather and clapped her hands together in a single motion. "Right, now we clean up."

Heather just stood in the middle of the room with her phone in her hand and tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"Heather, are you ok?" Heather just stood still and didn't move. "Heather, who was that?"

"Zach." Heather replied with absolutely no emotion in her voice.

"Zach, who?" Naya took a step closer to Heather.

"Woodlee."

"What did he say that made you like this?" Naya put on her protective voice and got ready to ring Zach and yell at him for whatever he did to make her fiancé cry.

"Naya, how can they do this to us? Everything we have worked for! It's gone!" Heather fell to the floor and just sat there with her arms wrapped around her legs and her legs pulled into her chest.

Naya knelt down beside Heather and put her arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Baby, what happened? What did Zach say to you?"

"He s- he said th- that…" Heather sobbed.

"Heather, baby, breathe. Calm down." Heather calmed down slightly. "Now try again."

"Zach said that he read the script for an episode in season 4, I think episode 4 or 5, and he said that… the script said that… Brittana is breaking up." Heather broke down again.

"What? Heather, it'll be ok. Brittana is endgame! I'm sure they will get back together!" Naya was also trying to convince herself but she truly believed that Santana and Brittany would be ok. They went through so much to get their characters together and their characters went through so much to be together as well.

Heather nodded. "Ok, I trust you."

Naya lifted Heather off the floor and wiped the tears away from her face. "Don't cry, beautiful girl. Everything will be fine. We will be fine. Even if Brittana don't get back together, which they will, we will still be together and that's what really matters. I love you, Heather. I always will love you. You're too beautiful to be this sad."

"I love you too, Nay. I guess you're right. We will always be together so that's the important thing."

"Yes, and we're getting married, Heather! We're getting married!" Naya shouted and laughed. "Scream it at the top of your lungs, Hemo. It feels good."

Heather giggled. "We're getting married!" She shouted. "Married, Naya. We're getting married." Heather's voice turned into a whisper as she brought her smiling lips to Naya's.

"That's more like it, baby. We'll get through this, right?" Naya wrapped her arms around Heather's neck.

Heather wrapped her arms around Naya's waist. "Without a doubt."

"You know what we should do?" Naya smirked and started kissing down Heather's neck.

"What's that, babe?" Heather moaned.

Naya licked up to Heather's ear and whispered. "We should leave all the cleaning till tomorrow and have some 'make Heather happy again' sex."

"That sounds so good, Naya. I would seriously love to but…"

Naya detached herself from Heather's neck and sighed. "We have to clean up, I know. It was worth a shot." Naya mumbled.

Heather laughed and grabbed Naya's hand, pulling her into the kitchen. "I'll wash the dishes and you can dry them so I'll be done first and quickly wipe down the benches and the table."

"But then you do more than me and that wouldn't be fair." Naya pouted.

"Do you want to get me into bed fast or do you want me to sit around and watch you do more cleaning so that it'll make it fair?" Heather raised her eyebrow at Naya and started to fill up the sink. Naya's blank expression showed Heather than she was right. "Exactly, now grab that tea towel."

Heather thought it would be funny if she teased Naya so she washed each thing extremely slow like she was taking her time. "Heatheeerrr… Why are you washing things so slowly?" Naya whined when she realised after putting away 3 plates that she had been standing there for a whole minute waiting for the next plate to be washed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Naya." Heather answered innocently. "I'm just washing the dishes."

Naya moved from her position behind the bench to stand behind Heather. She wrapped her arms around Heather's waist and whispered in her ear. "If you don't hurry your sexy ass along and wash those dishes faster, I will pick you up and carry you to bed myself." Naya licked the shell of Heather's ear and went back to her place at the bench. Heather handed Naya the plate she had been slowly washing and Naya smiled and put it away.

By the time Naya got back to the bench there was another plate ready to be dried. "Thank you, cutie." Naya smiled cheesily and put it away.

Heather glared back at Naya who just laughed and kissed the blonde on the cheek.

After not too long, Heather finished washing the dishes and there was a stack for Naya to dry and put away since Heather had gone fast. Heather grabbed the dishcloth and started wiping down the benches before moving to the table.

Heather was just finishing wiping the table down when she felt arms wrap around her waist and move slowly down her pants. Heather froze in place as she felt Naya's fingers start to rub circles on her clit. "mmm… Naya… I'm not um… finished." Heather moaned.

"I don't um care." Naya mimicked. "Bed. Now." Naya demanded softly and headed upstairs.

/

Naya's eyes snapped open as she felt a vibrating under her head. "Oh my God! Where is my phone?" She found it under her pillow and picked it up, lying back down with her eyes shut. "Hello?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Naya, open your door. Our plane leaves in half an hour so we're here to quickly say goodbye to you."

"Shit! Be there in a second, mum!" Naya hung up the phone and stumbled out of bed, her limbs hadn't woken up just yet. She ran to the top of the stairs and then realised she was still completely naked. "Fuck!" She quickly ran back to her room and rummaged through her drawers to find something to put on. In her panic she woke up Heather.

"Jeepers, Nay. Why are you up at 7am? Get that sexy body of yours back over here to cuddle me."

"My mum just called." Naya turned around and started quickly jumping into her clothes while walking to the door. "They're here to say a quick goodbye because they're running late for their flight." Naya ran down the stairs.

"Shit!" Heather shouted and grabbed some clothes too.

Naya opened the door. "Sorry, I forgot to set my alarm. I was um… busy last night." Naya smirked.

"Busy doing what, Nay?" Mychal winked.

"None of your business, perve. Now everyone hug me!"

Everybody engulfed Naya into a huge hug. "Love you, baby girl!" Marie cried.

"Don't cry, mum! I'll see you soon enough!" Naya laughed but tried not to cry herself.

Heather ran out. "Don't forget meee!" She also jumped into the hug and the family pulled her in too.

"We'd never forget you, sweetheart." Marie smiled into the family hug. The family started to pull away. "If you need any help with anything to do with the wedding, we are just a phone call away. We love you both very much. Congratulations once again."

"See you next time everyone!" Naya shut the door and slumped back up the stairs. "When are your family coming over?" Naya asked as she walked into the bedroom.

"Not till after lunch." Heather replied with a smile.

"Good. Now take all your clothes back off, get in that bed and cuddle me so I can sleep a little longer." Naya stripped off her clothes and hopped into the bed, followed by Heather who lifted Naya's head up and stretched her arm across the bed. Naya laid her head back down and Heather curled her arm around to pull Naya closer and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Sleep well, beautiful."

Naya placed a gentle kiss to Heather's chest and smiled as she snuggled her head in and fell back asleep.

Naya felt lips press onto her forehead and she let a smile grace onto her lips. "Naya, honey. Wake up, sweetheart."

Naya let her eyes open slowly to meet Heather's blue ones looking back at her with a small smile. "What time is it?"

"About 1pm. You have to get up now because my family is here and they're just leaving now but they want to say goodbye to you first." Heather sat down next to Naya and ran her fingers through the brunette's hair.

"Ok, chuck me my clothes. They're just down beside you." Naya smirked.

"I'm not dressing you again, Naya." Heather said bluntly.

"I know, baby. That was mean of me." Naya laughed.

Heather chucked Naya her clothes and she immediately got dressed and headed downstairs to say goodbye to the Morris family.

"Naya, sorry to wake you, sweety." Elizabeth apologised as she hugged Naya at the front door.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry I wasn't awake to spend time with you while you were here." Naya pulled away from the hug and moved on to Crystal. "It was nice seeing you again, Crystal."

"Yeah I'll see you again soon. Before the wedding, that's for sure. Look after my baby sister, Naya." Crystal looked into Naya's eyes to see if she had any doubts.

"I will always look after, Heather. I will never stop." Naya said seriously while looking into Crystal's eyes.

Crystal nodded and pushed the Latina towards April before she started tearing up. "Naya! Bring it in, girl! Can't wait to see you again soon! Plus, you and Heather are so adorable together. Just the little interactions like; you move she moves, you speak she smiles, you walk away she pouts, and same goes for you with her. I've never seen Heather this happy in my entire life and I think it's amazing. Thank you."

Naya couldn't control her tears as she held April in her arms. "You never have to thank me for loving Heather. I'll love her forever."

Heather followed behind Naya and hugged all her family. Her sister's goodbyes had been simple but when she got to her mum she started to cry in her arms. "Heather, don't cry. I'll see you again in a couple of weeks. I'll come back to make sure everything is going well with the wedding planning, ok? So don't cry because you'll see me soon."

"I know, mum. I just miss you so much."

"I know you do and I miss you too. I have to go now, baby girl. See you in a couple of weeks." Elizabeth placed a kiss on Heather's forehead and walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

Naya pouted when she took in Heather's dishevelled look. "Come here, baby." Naya held out her arms which Heather gladly stepped into.

"I'm fine. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Naya sat down on the couch and Heather followed. Heather laid down on the couch with her head in Naya's lap and her legs flipped over the end.

Half way through the movie, Naya's cell phone started to ring. She was going to leave it but she saw that it was from her manager, Joseph.

"Shit, baby, it's Joseph. I need to get this. Don't pause the movie, I'll just leave the room." Naya picked up her phone and walked out to the balcony. "Hello, Joe?"

"Hi, Naya. How has your day been?"

"Fine… sorry, I'm kind of in the middle of something, can we make this quick?" Naya asked sweetly.

"Sure, sorry for interrupting. I've had a call from the producers of your album and they want to meet up with you immediately to get some stuff sorted with it. We were hoping to fly you out to New York tonight if that was ok?"

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"No, they want to have the first meeting tomorrow morning."

Naya raised her hand to her temple and rubbed her fingers in circles over the skin. "Ok, what time do you want me at the airport and how long do you want me to stay in New York?"

"At 6pm. I'm here already so I'll meet you at the airport and take you to your motel. You'll be here from tonight, Tuesday till Sunday."

"Ok, thanks Joseph." Naya hung up the phone and took a deep breath before walking back inside.

"Heather can you pause the movie for a minute and sit up?" Naya asked quietly and Heather caught the sadness in Naya's voice so she paused the movie and sat up while eyeing Naya curiously. "Joseph just called."

"I know this already, Naya. What did he say?"

"He wants me to go to New York tonight at 6pm till Sunday."

Heather exhaled deeply. "What for?"

"My album. They need to have some meetings to establish some stuff."

"Then you should go. Come on, it's already 2pm. I'll help you pack." Heather took Naya's hand and kissed the back of it.

"I love you so much, Heather. I don't want to go. I want to be here with you all the time."

"I want that too, Nay, but unfortunately if you want to get your album done you have to go. I want your album done! I'm so proud of you!" Heather smiled.

5:30pm rolled on and Heather chucked Naya's luggage into the boot of her car. "Come on, Naya! You're going to be late!"

"I'll just call a taxi. You don't have to drive me." Naya laughed as she stepped into Heather's car.

"Oh shut up. I want to spend the last half hour with you before you go away for what will feel like forever." Heather held Naya's hand as she drove to the airport.

They got to the airport and waited till Naya's flight got announced. Naya stood up and looked at Heather. They were both silent with tears streaming down their faces. "I'll see you soon, beautiful."

"I love you, Naya." Heather grabbed Naya into a huge hug and didn't let her go.

"I love you too, Heather. But if you don't let me go then I will miss my flight."

Heather loosened the hug and tapped Naya on the bum to get her moving. "Go then. Call me when you get there, ok? I don't even care what time it is. I will stay awake until you call me."

"You're amazing." Naya blew Heather a kiss as she walked through the gates.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Ok, so I got super bored at work and nobody was looking so I decided to write some more of this story! I've skipped ahead 3 days to make it Thursday.**_

_**Chapter 29**_

Naya dropped onto the motel bed feeling exhausted. It was Thursday now and she hadn't seen Heather for 3 days. She'd been busy being bored in meetings where nothing was being done towards her album so she couldn't text Heather during the day.

Naya pulled out her phone and hit dial on Heather.

"Naya! I miss you! Come home!" Heather shouted into the phone.

"Woah, baby!" I miss you too but I still have until Sunday before I come home." Naya sighed. "I was just ringing to say goodnight and that I miss you like crazy and I love you so much!"

"Nay, I love you too! Guess what I'm wearing right now! I'll give you a clue. I'm in bed." Heather questioned seductively.

"Really, Heather? You're initiating phone sex?"

"Yup! Unless you don't want to?" Heather answered confidently.

Naya started to slip out of her clothes. "What are you wearing, baby?"

"Absolutely nothing." Heather smiled.

Naya felt a burning sensation settle in her stomach as she pulled off the last garments of clothing from her body and slipped under the blankets. "Sexy. Me too." Naya heard Heather let of a faint gasp. "Touching yourself already? I haven't even told you how badly I wish I could fuck you right now." A moan ripped through the phone as Heather entered herself with 2 fingers.

"Naya, fuck yourself!" Heather panted.

"Already on it, babe." Naya moaned as she slowly pushed a finger into herself before slipping in a second. "Fuck yes, Heather!"

"Mmm... Naya this feels so good!"

"My fingers are working their magic in myself for you, baby. Fuck, I miss you!"

"I-I miss you too, Naya. Oh God! I'm gonna cum!" Heather screamed.

"Already? Wait for me, baby." Naya picked up her pace and added a third finger.

"You don't know how turned on I've been all day!" Heather breathed out heavily.

"Heather, I'm so close! Cum with me!" Naya panted into the phone.

"Ah fuck, Naya! I love you!" Heather screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body.

"I love you too! Oh fuck!" Naya whimpered slightly when she pulled her fingers out. All that could be heard by the two girls was each other's breaths as they came down from their highs.

"Lick your fingers clean." Heather demanded.

"So demanding! I like that." Naya put her fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean. "Mmm" she moaned appreciatively.

"How do you taste, Nay?"

"So gooood."

"That was fun." Heather smiled.

"I agree. Good idea, Hemo."

"Thanks. How was your day, love?" Heather pulled the blankets back up over her bare chest.

"So boring! I wish you were here. Then at least I'd have something nice to look at while I be bored." Naya sighed.

"Aw poor baby. I wish I was there too. You have another early start tomorrow don't you?" Heather asked. She knew the answer but she just wanted to hear Naya's voice a little more before saying goodnight.

"Yeah at 8 in the freaking morning! I want to sleep in." Naya pouted.

"I'm sure you do, baby. You should get some sleep now."

"Yeah I know. Nighty night, Heather. I love you. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams to you too gorgeous. I love you so much."

"See you in a few days." Naya was holding back tears. She didn't want to stop talking to Heather.

"See you soon." Both girls sat in silence listening to each other breathing before Heather laughed. "You're supposed to hang up and go to sleep, Naya."

"Right, sorry. Bye." Naya hung up the phone and pulled the extra pillow close to her, cuddling it tight.

Naya sat in the small meeting room at the end of the table. Her agent was next to her and people were all surrounding the table to talk to her about her album. They still hadn't got barely enough done and she didn't think staying here for another two days was going to make any difference. Naya really didn't want to be there. She wanted to be snuggled up in bed with her beautiful blonde fiancé.

Naya's phone buzzed in her pocket.

**Heather: Morning beautiful x hope you slept well! Thanks for last night (; Can't wait to see you on Sunday night. Text me back whenever you get out of your meeting xx**

Naya looked around and noticed no one was paying attention to her so she held her phone under the table and tapped out a reply.

**Naya: Good morning! It's so boring! I'm still in my meeting but we're getting nothing done. Absolutely nothing. Miss you heaps baby girl! See you Sunday xx**

"So what do you think, Naya?"

Naya looked up from her lap and nodded with wide eyes. "mmm? Yup. Sounds good!"

"Good, I knew you wouldn't mind staying till Wednesday next week! We definitely need more time to sort this out."

Joseph leaned over to Naya and whispered. "You didn't even know what you were agreeing to, did you?"

Naya shook her head. "Shit."

/

It was Saturday and Heather was sitting on the couch looking out the window at the pouring rain. Everything outside was soaking and it looked cold out there. Heather shivered at the thought and wrapped a blanket over her shoulders.

Heather stood up and grabbed the heat pump remote, turning it on to warm up the house. Her phone started going off.

"Naya? Shouldn't you be in a meeting?"

"Yeah I should but I wanted to ring you first and tell you that I have a surprise for you!"

"Ooh yay!" Heather jumped up and down.

"I've sent a taxi round home and you have to go outside and meet it to collect your surprise."

"But, Naya! Can't you get the taxi driver to bring the surprise to my doorstep?" Heather looked out the window again at the rain which seemed to have started pouring harder.

"If you don't meet the taxi outside then there will be no surprise." Naya deadpanned.

"But it's raining here! Like, really pouring down!" Heather complained.

"I think the taxi will be there any second now so get outside." Naya hung up the phone before Heather could reply.

Heather grabbed the umbrella by the door and stepped outside. She saw the taxi pull up at the end of the driveway so she started making her way down. The door opened and she froze in place when she saw tanned legs stepping out from behind the door. The door slammed shut and Heather was met with a smiling brunette.

Heather dropped her umbrella and ran to Naya who was now dripping because of the rain. She picked up the smaller girl and spun her around while laughing loudly. Heather put Naya back down and looked lovingly into her eyes.

"I missed you." Heather leaned forward and their lips met instantly in a kiss that showed each other how much they had been missed. "You're not supposed to come home till Sunday." Heather smiled.

"Let's get my bags and I'll explain it to you while we get dry."

"_Shit." Naya whispered to herself. _

"_Great, let's wrap this up then and be back here tonight at 5pm for another meeting." _

"_No." Naya muttered under her breath. _

"_What was that, Naya?" One of the producers asked._

"_No." Naya said more confidently. _

"_No, what?" Joseph asked._

"_Look, we've been at this for days and I have agreed to do almost anything to get this album up and running but you are all lazing around and not taking me seriously. I'm not staying till Wednesday and I am not coming back tonight. In fact, I'm leaving tomorrow! I'll get Joseph to organise another meeting with you in a few weeks. Thank you for your time." Naya shook everybody's hand and walked off with Joseph apologising to everyone and following behind._

_Naya felt Joseph behind her. "Not one word, Joseph. Just book me a flight out of here as soon as possible."_

"Wow Naya. That's actually really hot." Heather winked as she moved closer to Naya whose hair was dripping all over the place.

"I'm slightly infuriated that I was away for that long for no reason. But I'm glad I could come home a day early to see you." Naya took Heather's hand and started dragging her upstairs.

Once they got into the bedroom, Naya started to attack Heather's neck with her lips. "Naya, baby. As much as I want to do this, we need to get dry and warm first or we will get sick from being cold and naked." Heather smiled at the thought of Naya being naked.

"Well maybe we could be warm and naked." Naya winked.

"You want to take a bath together?" Heather asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Sometimes I swear you can read my mind, Heather. I just need to hop in the bath and relax. I'm so tired from travelling, and hungry. I'm hungry too." Heather laughed and pushed Naya towards the stairs gently.

"You go make yourself something to eat, eat it and come back up here. I'll make us a bath with nice relaxing bubbles."

"You're the best." Naya sang out and ran down the stairs to make something to eat.

"I know." Heather replied cheekily and began to run the bath.

Naya finished her sandwich and came back upstairs to the bathroom which she found had been decorated with lit candles all around the room. Naya smiled and her eyes drifted to the bath which was filled to the top and had a layer of bubbles. Her smile grew even bigger when she saw the most beautiful girl in the world sitting in the bath looking back at her with a smile on her face.

"Heather…" Naya breathed out in pure amazement at how her fiancé could be so adorable.

"Can you flick off the light before you hop in, Nay? It'll look more romantic then."

Naya turned the light off and took off her clothes. She noticed the flicker of the candles bouncing around on the walls and the roof. She hopped into the bath and slipped in front of Heather who had her legs spread apart so Naya could sit between.

As soon as Naya sat down, Heather wrapped her arms protectively around her waist and pulled Naya back slightly so she was leaning against her front. Naya wiggled into place and let out a sigh of relief at how comfortable she felt. She hadn't felt this comfortable in days. The motel's bed was nowhere near as nice as hers and Heather's bed and really anywhere was comfortable as long as Heather's arms were wrapped around her.

"You okay, love?" Heather asked, opening her eyes slightly to exam the brunette in front of her.

"I'm great. I was just thinking about how comfortable I feel right now with you and how tense I have been lately." Naya's eyes were shut as she let the relaxation sink into every inch of her body. Heather brought her arms up from around Naya's waist and started rubbing her shoulders soothingly. "mmm…" Naya let out a heavy breath at the feeling. "Heather, that feels so good."

"Wow, Naya. You really weren't kidding about feeling tense. Just relax, sweetheart."

"I already am relaxing." Naya melted further into Heather's touch.

After a good 15 minutes, Heather noticed Naya's switch in breathing. "Naya?" Heather whispered. She got no response. "Nayaaa…" She said a little louder and smiled when she realised that the Latina had fallen asleep. "She really was tired. Naya wake up." Heather shook Naya slightly.

"Nosleepnow." Naya mumbled.

"Baby, we're in the bath. We can't sleep in here." Heather giggled. "Just hop out of the bath and I'll do the rest. I can't leave you in here sleeping while I hop out.

Naya didn't even open her eyes while she tried to hop out of the bath. She stumbled at the edge and almost fell but luckily Heather had stood up behind her and caught her. Heather hopped out of the bath while holding Naya's waist so she didn't fall over. As soon as Heather was out of the bath she picked Naya up in her arms and carried her to the bed but then remembered the fact that she was soaking wet.

"Shit." Heather mumbled while she stood in the middle of the room contemplating whether to put the dripping Naya on the bed. Heather laid Naya at the end of the bed where it wouldn't matter so much if it got a little wet. She ran back into the bathroom and grabbed both their towels. She quickly dried herself before going over to the smaller girl passed out on the bed and gently dried her too.

"Up we go, baby." Heather said as she picked Naya back up off the end of the bed and pulled down the blankets to put Naya down. She rested Naya gently in bed and pulled the blankets back up to keep her warm. Heather walked around the other side and hopped into bed as well. She scooched closer to Naya and spooned her from behind, placing a kiss to her head and whispering. "Goodnight, beautiful girl. I love you with all my heart. I'll never let you go away for that long ever again without me. You're mine and you're meant to stay with me. I hope you have sweet dreams and I'll see you in the morning. You'll probably see me sometime in the afternoon when you wake up but don't worry, I'll still be here cuddling you. Nighty night." Heather closed her eyes.

A very cheeky Naya who woke up when she felt Heather spoon her from behind smiled intently at Heather's heartfelt words before drifting off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hey y'all! I've decided to jump forward about 4 weeks to keep the story moving! Hope that's ok (:**_

_**Also I wanna give a shout out to snixxjuice214! Thank you for your amazing reviews! They really make my day and make me want to keep writing! I like how you tell me what you like about the chapter and then encourage me to keep going with it! Thank you so much!**_

_**And don't think I'd forget about all the other story readers and reviewers and followers and all them types of people! Thanks to all of you as well! Really, what would be the point of me writing and posting this if none of you read it? You're all amazing! Thank you!**_

_**Ok, enough of my blabbing! You're probably thinking 'shut up, I wanna read!' Well here you go (:**_

_**Chapter 30**_

"I'll always love you the most." Naya leaned forward and placed a kiss on Heather's lips as she pulled the crying girl into her arms.

"I love you too." Heather cried.

"and cut!" Ryan yelled. "Great job, girls!"

Heather got up and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

"Heather! Wait up, babe!" Naya shot out of her seat and ran after the tall blonde but once she entered the corridor she couldn't see her anywhere. She looked left and right, contemplating which way to go but she just didn't know. Naya backed up against the wall, put her head in her hands and sank to the floor, sobs violently shaking her body.

After a short while, she didn't know how long, Naya heard a small, concerned voice from above her but she just shook her head and kept crying.

"Naya, don't cry. You need to try and find Heather." Dianna crouched down in front of Naya and put her hands on the brunette's shoulders.

"I don't know where she will be. Even if I did, she probably just wants to be alone."

"You and I both know that she needs you right now and we also both have a pretty good idea where she will be." Dianna said sternly as she lifted Naya chin up to look into her eyes. Dianna leaned in and pecked Naya on the cheek before pulling the sobbing girl into a hug. "Go find Heather. Now." She instructed and walked back into the choir room set.

Naya stood up and wiped the tears from her face. She had to be strong right now for Heather. Dianna was right; Naya knew exactly where Heather would be. Out back of the studios there was a small grass area that had a large tree in the centre. Heather liked to sit under there and think. Sometimes if things were really bad she would climb up to the first branch and sit on it since it extended out and acted like a raised seat.

Naya wasn't surprised when she walked onto the patch of grass and saw Heather sitting on the branch with her back to the studio. Naya quietly climbed up to sit next to Heather, not wanting to disturb her from her thoughts. Naya wrapped her arm around the back of Heather's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. Heather reciprocated the gesture by putting her arm around the back of Naya's neck and resting her head on the top of Naya's head.

"Sorry for running off like that." Heather chuckled after a moment of silence.

"You don't have to be sorry, Heather. That was hard on both of us so I know how you feel." Naya replied and moved her arm up and down slowly over Heather's back.

Heather raised her head from Naya's shoulder to look at her while she spoke. "No, I am sorry and that's why. It wasn't just me that went through that. It was you as well and I just left you there. Don't act like you were ok that I ran off because I can see that you've been crying too. I should've stayed with you so we could have tried to feel better together."

Naya looked up at her fiancé and her heart broke a little at the words. "Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. I knew this was where you would have gone to but I didn't follow you straight away because my mind went blank and I couldn't think knowing that you were out here crying so I just broke down. I'm the one that should be sorry. For not coming after you."

"You did come after me, silly. But like you said, you broke down. It's ok though because you're here now." Heather smiled.

Naya wiped the tears off of Heather's cheeks and smiled too. "Yeah, I'm here now." Naya jumped from her place on the branch and landed on the ground. She then reached up for Heather who carefully slid off into Naya's arms. Naya placed Heather gently on her feet and entwined her fingers with Heather's as they walked back to set. "You'll have to thank Dianna for that one though. She snapped me out of my haze and told me to get you. I would have done it myself though it would have taken longer. But thank Di."

"That girl is amazing." Heather laughed.

The girls walked back into the choir room. Heather dropped Naya's hand and bounded over to Dianna, crashing her in a huge hug. "Thank you, Di. You helped Naya to help me."

Naya and Dianna both laughed at Heather's choice of words. "No worries, Hemo. I'll always be here for you two."

"Heather, I think you and Naya should go home for the day to take a break. The way you did that scene was perfect girls. It was so emotional. You both really brought out your pain of what it would be like to lose each other today for the scene and you deserve to go home and rest it off. Be back here tomorrow afternoon. We won't need you till then. We're going to film The Scientist scene." Ryan hugged both of the girls.

"Thank you, Ryan." Naya whispered as she pulled away from the hug. Ryan nodded knowingly and the girls left to go home.

"I don't wanna go home." Heather whined once Naya was driving them home.

"You wanna go back to work?" Naya asked, her brows knitting together in confusion.

"No, silly! I want to do something fun and carefree! Let's go to the park!" Heather exclaimed.

"Really, Heather? The park?"

"Yes! Please, Nay! Pretty pleeease!" Heather pleaded and gave Naya the puppy dog look.

Naya shook her head and laughed as she leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Heather's lips. "Anything for you, beautiful."

"I would totally call you whipped right now but I'm too happy that you're taking me to the park!" Heather clapped.

Naya couldn't believe this girl's adorableness. She couldn't think of any other 25 year old that would be so excited to be going to the park. Sure she thought the park was fun and enjoyed going on the swings or just walking around in circles to find an inspiration for her songs but to see Heather so excited like she was a child again made the atmosphere around them seem so much lighter and as Heather had described before, carefree.

Naya pulled up to the park and Heather had jumped out of the car within seconds, running around to Naya's door to open it and drag the smaller girl out by her hand. Heather pulled them over to the swings and sat on one. "Push me!" She shouted at Naya who had to oblige because come on, Heather was being all adorable and childlike and she thought it was so cute.

"Of course." Naya started to push Heather on the swing who was squealing and laughing like never before which made Naya laugh like crazy. "You're so cute, baby."

"You're cuter!" Heather shouted. Heather was swinging extremely high by then so Naya sat down on the swing next to her and got to Heather's height. Heather looked over to Naya and smiled. She couldn't believe how happy she felt in that moment that the next words just flew from her mouth. "HEY WORLD! I'M IN LOVE WITH NAYA MARIE RIVERA!"

Naya threw her head back in laughter. This girl was crazy but apparently it was infectious because she too found herself screaming. "I LOVE HEATHER ELIZABETH MORRIS EVEN MORE!"

Later that evening the girls hopped back into Naya's car with an ice cream each and giggling like loons. "This was fun. Thank you for cheering me up, Nay."

"It was my pleasure. I never like to see you sad, love."

Naya's phone buzzed.

**The Lovely Dianna: Hey Nay! Lea and I are just heading to that little café down the road from that park with the twirly slide. You and Heather should join us if you're both feeling better. Love you both xxx**

Naya laughed at two things. First; she had no idea when Dianna changed her contact name to 'The Lovely Dianna' and second; she loved how Dianna always forgot the name of the cafés she went to.

"Who was that?" Heather smiled at the way Naya's nose scrunched up when she laughed.

"Dianna; she wants us to go to, and I quote 'that little café down the road from that park with the twirly slide.' I have no idea where she is talking about. I'll text her back for directions."

"No, I know that one. She's talking about that one that's also down the road from that place where Ashley and I found a quarter near that tree by the side of the road." Heather stated like what she had just said made complete sense.

"Sometimes it fascinates me how yours and Dianna's brains work, babe. Why don't you drive?" Naya scooched over for Heather to sit in the driver's seat. Naya text Dianna back to let her know they were on their way.

**Naya: On our way, baby girl. Lucky my wonderfully talented but somewhat dim-witted fiancé understands your crazy lingo. Love you too, blondie xo**

"Hey! I am not dim-witted!" Heather feigned offense as she peaked at Naya's phone.

"Reading my texts, babe? You're not dim-witted, hmm? I believe I said 'somewhat dim-witted' and you must be slightly dim-witted because I did not understand a thing you said before about a tree and a quarter and something else." Naya laughed and stuck out her tongue. Heather pouted. "I was just teasing, baby."

"I know! I'm joking!" Heather laughed and kept driving.

"Hey girls!" Lea greeted when Heather and Naya sat down in the booth.

"Hope you don't mind, we ordered us all a salad each for dinner." Dianna said timidly as the salads were brought to their table.

Naya touched the back of Dianna's hand. "Sounds good, thanks."

The girls ate and had light conversation about their day. Heather excitedly told Dianna and Lea about their afternoon at the park and eating ice cream.

"Sounds like you're all cheered up now then, Hemo." Smiled Dianna.

"Yup! Naya always cheers me up!"

"Naw so sweet, Nay." Dianna teased.

"The sweetest." Heather added and kissed Naya lightly on her cheek.

"You're adorable." Naya still hadn't gotten over her little daze about Heather being so carefree that afternoon.

"You're both adorable." Lea cooed and smiled at the way her friends couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. "What are you guys doing for the hiatus? Only tomorrow left at work and then we get 4 weeks off!"

That seemed to get Naya's attention. "Well I was going to surprise Heather at dinner but I guess since we're kind of having an early dinner now..."

"Ooh a surprise?! Tell meee!" Heather begged excitedly.

"I'm taking you somewhere special. I heard you say once that it'd be your dream to go there and swim under a waterfall so..." Naya started.

"We're going to Hawaii?!" Heather asked with even more excitement in her voice than before.

"Yes, we're going to Hawaii." Naya chuckled as Heather cupped her cheeks and slammed their lips together. Naya pulled away quickly. "We're in public, Hemo. Only quick pecks in public remember?" Naya said sternly but still giggling at Heather's outburst.

"Oh my gosh, Naya! Hawaii? When are you going?" Dianna exclaimed.

"Wednesday." Naya answered simply.

"And today is Saturday so that means..." Heather started counting on her fingers but the excitement was getting to her and she was taking longer than she should have been.

"3 days, babe. That's if you don't count today since it's almost over and Wednesday since we leave in the morning." Naya explained.

"Yay! I'm so happy! Can we go home now?" Heather tugged at Naya's sleeve.

"I think I'm getting rewarded." Naya winked at the other two girls and Heather swatted her upper arm while Lea and Dianna laughed.

"No! Well not just yet. I want to ring my mum and Ashley and brag about my amazing fiancée! Then I'll reward you."

Naya shrugged. "You had me at amazing fiancée. Later dudes."

/

"Nayaaa... Naya wake up, baby. Gotta go to work and then we can have the next day to relax before we pack to go to Hawaii." Heather tried to get Naya up but she just moaned.

"Heather I don't wanna get up! You made me lose all my energy last night." Though Naya was exhausted she smiled at the memory of Heather making her cum three times before she let her return the favour and then even after Naya returned the favour, Heather went for another round of making Naya scream.

"That was me rewarding you! Didn't you like it, baby?" Heather pouted.

"No, I loved it!" Naya emphasised the word loved. "I'm just exhausted now."

Heather stood up and pulled on some clothes. "Waffles in bed then?"

Naya nodded and pulled some clothes on, jumping back into bed. "Sounds good."

/

"And cut! Great work guys! Heather, at the end you looked at Naya. You weren't supposed to. Hold on." Ryan took a quick look at the screen. "Actually that might work. Good job, Heather. Alright even enjoy your 4 week break."

"Wait, everybody gather in!" Heather announced, standing on a chair so she was higher than everyone.

"What are you doing?" Naya whispered.

"Telling our friends about our engagement and our trip to Hawaii. Again, bragging about my amazing fiancée." Heather smiled.

"What could these girls have in store for us?" Dianna joked and nudged Lea in the ribs.

"You guys know what they're planning on saying?" Amber asked Dianna and Lea.

"Yes, so shut up and listen. Both of you." Lea warned.

"I want to tell all of you guys, since you're our friends, that I proposed to Naya… and she said yes!" Heather shouted to everyone on set.

"Oh my gosh! Yay! Can I help plan the wedding?" Chris asked excitedly.

"Congratulations!" and a whole lot of screaming came from the girls in the room as they rushed forward to hug Heather.

The boys all settled on smiles and "That's awesome."

Naya quickly stopped anyone from hugging them both as she stood on a chair next to Heather. "That isn't the entire announcement. I was also planning on proposing on the same night but Heather beat me to it."

Awes were heard all around the room since everybody thought that was adorable.

Dianna stood on a chair next to Naya. "Di, what are you doing?"

"That also isn't the end of the announcement so leave hugs for after what I'm going to say!" Dianna shouted to everybody.

"No, I have one more thing after that." Heather added.

"Ok, leave hugs till after Heather's other announcement." Dianna corrected. "Heather and Naya both got each other exactly the same rings and neither had any idea that they had done so until they both gave each other the rings!"

"Can we please hug you two now?" Jenna asked with tears streaming down her face.

"I can't take their adorableness anymore!" Vanessa squealed.

"When did it happen?" Amber asked.

Heather blushed; she was hoping no one asked that. "Um…"

Naya noticed Heather's uneasiness so she answered for her. "About 4 and a half weeks ago."

"and you didn't tell us till now?" Cory didn't sound offended just slightly sad.

"Sorry, it kinda just slipped our minds. Not the engagement; I'm always well aware of the fact that I am engaged to the most beautiful girl in this entire universe. It just slipped my mind that we hadn't told you guys."

"Hurry up with the next announcement so I can hug you!" Chris screamed trying to hold back tears.

"Ok, ok! Calm down." Heather laughed. "Naya is taking me to Hawaii for the hiatus! It was a surprise, I just found out yesterday!"

"Oh my God! Can we please hug you now? Like, seriously? You two are gorgeous!" Jenna wiped her tears away and when Heather nodded she grabbed her in a hug. The whole cast ambushed them for what they called a 'group hug'. More like an 'I can't breathe hug'.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Well I got hit by a car yesterday (not very bad or anything, just sore ribs and a sore knee) so I'm sitting here just writing since I'm too sore to move lol good excuse for writing fanfiction I reckon! Just wish it was a fake excuse!**_

_**Chapter 31**_

On Tuesday night, after she'd finished packing, Naya opened up her laptop to check twitter. She looked through all her mentions before she dawned upon one from a fan that said "is this true?!" And had a link to another site. She cautiously clicked the link and read the article.

'Glee's Naya Rivera and Heather Morris who play Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce announced a couple of months ago that they were together. A source gave us a couple of snapshots and a video where the two lovebirds were swinging together at the park.'

The first snapshot was of Naya pushing Heather on the swing. The second was of them swinging next to each other. Naya smiled at how cute they both looked together having fun.

'We won't release the video but in the video we have quoted Heather Morris screaming "Hey world! I'm in love with Naya Marie Rivera!" At the top of her lungs, followed by Naya Rivera screaming "I love Heather Elizabeth Morris even more!" Don't you just love these two girls' cuteness? We already knew how loved up the two girls are after their outing on Ellen but the image that shocked us all was this one.'

Naya looked at the image and saw her and Heather sitting on a park bench eating ice cream. Naya was confused as to why the image was so shocking until she saw the next image. The image under that was a close up of that one but on both of their left hands where their engagement rings could quite clearly be seen.

'Are Heather Morris and Naya Rivera wearing the same rings on their wedding fingers because they think it's a nice accessory or is something a little more big happening in the girls' lives?'

"Shit." Naya whispered. "Heather!" Naya called out.

Heather could hear the worry in Naya's voice so she rushed over quickly. "What happened? You okay?"

"Read this." Naya pointed to the screen.

Heather finished reading the article and sat down on Naya's lap. "It's not that bad, Naya. We were going to have to tell the public at some point. I guess this just made it easier for us." Heather shrugged and smiled.

"Wait... so you're not upset?"

"No... There's no reason to be. I don't understand why you are." Heather ran her fingers down Naya's cheek.

"I'm not either. I was just worried because I thought you were upset." Naya assured Heather.

"Ok so we both agree it's no big deal and when we get asked about it, we tell the truth but spare the details, yeah?"

"Sounds great, love." Naya agreed.

"Now, come to bed! I want to sleep now so that we can go to Hawaii sooner!" Heather jumped up and pulled Naya to bed.

"What? No wanky time?" Naya teased.

"Not tonight, but I promise I'll give you all the sweet lady kisses you want when we get to Hawaii!" Heather snuggled into Naya's side and rested her head on Naya's chest.

Naya wrapped her arm around Heather's back. "Deal. Buenos noches, mi amor."

Heather giggled. "Night, Naya."

Naya woke up to the bed rocking violently underneath her. She opened her eyes to see Heather bouncing around on the bed while chanting. "Wake up, Naya! Wake up, Naya! We're going to Hawaii! Wake up, Naya!"

"I'm awake you dork! Now stop bouncing and cuddle me so I can wake up properly!" Naya complained.

"No, Naya. You go back to sleep for a few hours. It's like 5am. I just have too much energy to sleep. I'll go downstairs and try burn some energy." Heather skipped towards the door and leapt down the stairs.

"5am?!" Naya exclaimed. Then she rolled over and shoved her face into her pillow.

Naya woke up again and looked at her phone for the time "8:30am. Oh well, might as well get up. We have to be at the airport at 11am and I probably won't fall back asleep."

As Naya walked down the stairs she could hear the soft music playing throughout the house getting louder. When she stepped into the lounge she saw Heather dancing her heart out. Naya knew for sure that Heather had been dancing for a while since she had a layer of sweat over her skin but that made her look even more enchanting as she danced around. Naya walked around the edge of the room and took a seat on the couch.

"Morning Naya. I was just uh… finishing up now anyway." Heather panted. She sure had burned off a lot of energy but Naya could tell that she wasn't finished dancing.

"Don't stop on my accord. I love watching you dance. It captivates me the way you move. Just pretend I'm not here." Naya assured.

Heather nodded shyly then did as Naya said and got back into her bubble of dancing, forgetting about everyone else in the world.

After another hour, Heather finally finished off and collapsed to the floor to catch her breath. She laid on her back and breathed deeply. Naya got down on the floor and laid on top of the blonde who tried to push Naya off of her. "No Naya! I'm all sweaty and yucky!"

"I don't care! I just want cuddles!"

"Can we take our cuddles to the shower then? So that way I am less stinky." Heather tried again to push Naya off her but failed.

Naya licked up from Heather's tank top to Heather's ear and whispered. "I think you smell and taste just fine."

This time Heather had no trouble pushing Naya off her. "Ok, shower! Now!"

Naya shook her head. "Nope. No wanky time till Hawaii, remember babe? You shower, I'll cook breakfast."

"Ugh me and my stupid rules! Fine! It better be French toast!" Heather stomped off to the bathroom.

"French toast it is then." Naya whispered.

/

In the back of the taxi, on the way to the airport, Heather couldn't sit still.

"Heather, relax." Naya giggled as she took hold of Heather's hand.

"I can't! I'm too excited!" Heather looked over to the driver. "Hi um…" She looked at the sign above the driver's head that showed his name, "…Max. Guess where my lovely fiancée is taking me!" Naya shook her head and chuckled.

"Where is your fiancée taking you, ma'am?" Max asked with a bright smile on his face.

"To Hawaii! Like seriously, Hawaii!" Heather exclaimed.

"Well aren't you lucky? I wish my job paid enough for me to go somewhere nice. You two have fun then!" Max pulled into the airport.

Naya hopped out of the taxi and Heather followed out the same door. Naya handed over $500 to Max and said "Keep the change. Put it towards going somewhere nice." Max looked up at her in shock and tried to give it back but Naya just pushed it back towards him. "Please, keep it. It would make me extremely happy."

"But it was only meant to be $25." Max was still looking at Naya in shock.

"Well then you have $475 to do with what you like." Heather came up behind Naya with their luggage and smiled intently at Naya's kindness towards the man.

"Thank you, Miss Rivera. You truly are one of a kind. Enjoy your trip to Hawaii." Max smiled and wound his window back up, driving off.

Naya turned around and took her suitcase from Heather. "What are you smiling at?" Naya asked as she wheeled her suitcase to the airport door.

"You and giving Max way more money than was necessary just because you're an amazing person." Heather beamed.

Naya shrugged. "He said he'd like to go somewhere nice so I gave him a little extra cash to start him off on his adventure."

Heather was about to reply but a swarm of people with cameras and some with microphones and some with little recording devices came over to them and starting asking rushed questions all at once. Heather never really liked big swarms of people so Naya took hold of her free hand and tried her best to silence the crowd. "Please! One at a time!"

A few people yelled at once but it wasn't as bad as before. The main question that seemed to stand out was, "We read online that you two are engaged, is it true?"

Naya looked at Heather who smiled back at her. "We have to get to our plane so we will answer this one question and then we'll go, sorry. I am very happy to say that yes, Heather and I are engaged. Come on, sweetheart." Naya smiled as she pulled Heather along to the boarding counter.

Once on the plane, the girls settled in and snuggled into each other. Heather was sitting next to the window and Naya was sitting on the aisle seat since they both knew that Naya was more than likely to fall asleep when Heather stayed awake and wanted to enjoy the view.

The airhostess came down the aisle with her trolley and asked Heather in a hushed voice if she wanted anything. Heather politely declined since she didn't want to risk waking Naya. How that girl could sleep on flights was a mystery to Heather. She wondered how long Naya would sleep this time since the other flights they went on were only very short.

Naya on the other hand wasn't really sleeping but at least trying to so that she could get rid of the sick feeling in her stomach. She didn't want to admit to Heather that she gets flight sickness so hopefully she thought she could just try and sleep the entire way and maybe excuse herself to the bathroom halfway through to vomit without Heather knowing.

A little while later Naya felt herself drift off to sleep. Heather continued looking out the window. About half an hour later, Naya woke up suddenly and didn't feel good at all.

"Hello there, sunshine. You ok, Nay?" Heather asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm um… great. I just need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Naya tried her best to smile and walk calmly off to the toilet at the back of the plane. Once inside, she emptied the contents of her stomach. Being organised for this situation, she washed her hands and pulled out a breath mint that she kept in her pocket. She quickly chewed it as to not raise suspicion from Heather and went back out to sit down next to Heather.

"Naya are you sure you're alright, baby? You're scarily pale and you're sweating." Heather put her hand on Naya's head to check for a fever. "and you're burning up, sweetheart. Are you feeling sick?"

"No." Naya lied. She quickly added more to her explanation though. "I didn't sleep well last night so maybe I'm just tired. I'll get back to sleep now."

Heather, knowing when her fiancée was lying, stood up and stood in the aisle.

"What are you doing?" Naya asked.

"I feel like sitting in the aisle. So that if you fall asleep and I get hungry, I won't have to worry about waking you when the hostess passes me stuff." Heather lied too. Really she thought it best if Naya had the window seat to keep her distracted with the view. "and the view is lovely." Naya nodded and moved over slowly so she didn't upset her stomach. "Sleep, beautiful girl."

Naya fell asleep almost straight away. Heather kept on putting her hand on Naya's head to see if she was cooling down at all but she wasn't. "Shit." Heather breathed out when she felt that Naya had in fact gotten hotter. She got up and walked over to the airhostess. "Could I please have a glass of ice cold water? I don't think my fiancée is feeling very well but she won't admit it so I'm just going to make her drink some water."

The airhostess nodded and gave her the water. Heather walked back to her seat and gently woke Naya up. "Have we landed?" Naya asked with too much hope in her voice.

Heather shook her head and automatically felt so sorry for Naya. "No, but you're burning up really bad so I got you a glass of water."

Naya rejected the glass of water and shook her head. "I'm not feeling well, Heather."

"I know, baby. You can never lie to me. This should make you feel better. At least have a sip. This isn't the first time you've been plane sick, is it?" Naya sipped the water and shook her head slowly. "Those times when we flew out to Arizona and California?" Naya nodded her head slowly, indicating that she had felt sick then too. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I felt stupid." Naya looked down.

"You're not stupid, Naya. Come here. Go back to sleep now. I'll wake you up again in half an hour for you to have another sip of water."

"Thank you." Naya nestled into Heather's side and fell asleep.

Naya woke up just as the plane was about to go into landing. "Bad timing for the wake up, Naya." Heather said apologetically. "Put your seat belt on and take deep breaths."

"Hold my hand?" Naya asked breathlessly and Heather obliged. Naya's hands were all sweaty like the rest of her body. Heather really wanted to get off this plane so that she could put Naya into bed and just get her feeling better.

Once they had landed they got off the plane and grabbed their luggage at a very slow pace. "We can walk faster, Heather." Naya chuckled.

"I know but I don't want you to feel like you have to. Go at your own pace and whatever that is will be fine." Naya went to grab her suitcase but Heather batted her hand away. "I'll get someone to help us carry these out." Naya nodded. A man walked past in a uniform from the airport so Heather called him over. "Excuse me. Could you please help us carry this suitcase out. My fiancée isn't feeling well so I don't want to make her do it and she won't let go of my hand for me to do it."

"It would be a pleasure." The man grabbed the suitcase and dragged it outside to the spot where a car was waiting for them.

Heather helped Naya into her seat and then went around to the driver's seat and hopped in. She drove along the coastline while Naya punched in where they were headed on the GPS so that she didn't have to tell Heather where to go.

Naya had her head leant up against the window and Heather had her arm stretched right across where she was holding Naya's hand in Naya's lap. Heather looked out her window at the ocean and couldn't help but admire the beauty. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah it is." Naya sat up straight to get a better view. She felt her stomach churn violently. "Heather! Pull over! Quick! But… stay in the car!"

Heather pulled over and Naya fell out the door and ran into the ditch down the side of the road. Heather quickly followed and grabbed Naya's hair away from her face. When Naya was done being sick she looked up to Heather and started crying. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's not your fault." Heather assured her as she rubbed her back gently.

Naya went wide eyed. "I told you to stay in the car."

"I know but I couldn't just sit there while you were being sick. I wanted to help you so maybe you'll feel better faster. I hate to see you like this. Come back to the car. I stole a water bottle off the plane just in case."

"Thank you. I love you so much."

"As I love you, beautiful. As I love you." Heather wiped away Naya's tears and helped her back into the car. "I don't mean to be rude or anything but are we nearly there? I just want you in bed so you'll feel better in the morning."

Naya giggled. "Can't you check on the GPS?"

"I don't understand those things. I just do what it tells me to do when it tells me to do it." Heather shrugged.

Naya sat up a little to look at the screen. "Not too far now, babe."

As they kept driving they hit a gravel road and started to drive through a secluded looking forest. "Are we like, bushing it or something?" Heather joked.

"Just keep driving! It'll be worth it, I swear." Naya sat up a little to look out the window at where they were going.

The gravel road led out of the forest and down the side of a beach where Naya told Heather to stop. They hopped out of the car and there was a wooden path that led down the secluded beach onto a dock. The dock stretched out about 20 metres and then there was a small, round, wooden cabin. Heather's mouth dropped open.

"This is where we are staying for the next three days?"

"No." Naya answered simply. Heather's smile faded slightly. "Well yes but no."

"Huh?"

"I lied. We're not staying for three days. We're staying the full week. Leaving the next Wednesday." Naya smiled.

"I love you so much!" Heather threw her arms around Naya's waist and picked her up, spinning her around.

"Heather! Put me down!" Naya screamed. As soon as Heather put her down, she ran to a bush and vomited again.

"Oh my God! Naya, I am so sorry!" Heather quickly ran to her side.

"Water?" Naya asked weakly.

Heather ran to the car and grabbed the water bottle and gave it to Naya. "Nay, I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking. I…"

"Heather!" Naya interrupted. "That is the exact reaction I wanted from you about that. Don't apologise."

"But I made you feel sick." Heather pouted.

"I felt sick before. You just sped up the process." Naya shrugged.

"In that case." Heather scooped Naya up carefully and carried her bridal style across the wooden dock.

"What about our suitcases?" Naya asked.

"I'll get them once I get you asleep in bed." Heather stated and laid Naya down on the bed.

"I'm sorry but I think the wanky time we promised each other will have to wait till tomorrow." Naya giggled.

"That's something definitely worth waiting for." Heather ran her fingers through Naya's hair and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, beautiful girl. Feel better in the morning."

"Love you so much. Thank you for taking care of me. I know you don't have to." Naya stroked Heather's cheek with the back of her hand.

"Naya, I am marrying you. That means I'll be with you in sickness and health. I love taking care of you. Makes me feel needed."

"You're always needed in my life. I will return the favour for you when you're next unwell." Naya assured just as her eyelids grew heavy and she closed them.

Heather smiled at her fiancée and whispered, "and there is the most beautiful person in this world. My one true love, my soul mate. My Naya."

"Heard that." Naya mumbled sleepily.

"I'm glad." Heather admitted before she walked out to get the suitcases.


	32. Chapter 32

_**The last chapter was quite long compared to the rest in my story! I just didn't know where to split it so I just left it! I'm going back to school today so I decided to write this before I left because I had half an hour to spare before my mum drops us off at school.**_

_**Chapter 32**_

Heather woke up and looked across the bed at the small clock on the dresser. It read 8:35am. She looked down at the girl that she was holding protectively close in her arms. Heather's lips pressed together in a sad smile when she remembered Naya being sick yesterday. She really didn't like seeing Naya like that when there was nothing she could do to make her feel better. She just hoped that Naya would feel better today.

Heather laid her head back down on the pillow and ran her hands gently through the brunette's hair. She loved the feeling of Naya's hair, it always felt so soft and when she ran her hands through it she could just catch the smell of it. Heather inhaled deeply at the thought of Naya's scent. Naya had to be the best smelling person in the world if she had to choose.

Then she ran her fingers down Naya's cheek. Her skin was so smooth, so beautiful. Heather loved the colour of Naya's skin and how her hand contrasted of it but looked so good against each other.

Heather's fingers moved to make a line down Naya's nose. Heather thought Naya had the cutest little nose ever. It complimented the rest of her face so well and was so damn cute.

Next she let her fingers trace around Naya's plump lips. Heather didn't even have to think about how much she loved Naya's lips. The felt so soft and plump and they were a beautiful colour. Heather then touched her own lips at the memory of those soft, plump, beautiful lips on hers.

Heather went back to running her hands through Naya's soft hair while smiling at the girl lying with her.

After a short while, Naya's eyes flickered open. "What are you smiling at?"

"You captivate me." Heather answered simply. Naya smiled at her and was about to lean in for a kiss when Heather spoke again. "You know, I just watched you sleeping and complimented every feature on your face in my thoughts but looking at you now I realise I miss something and I want to say it out loud."

Naya giggled. "Go for it."

"Well first I thought about your hair and how it smells nice all the time and how it's so soft when I run my fingers through it. Then I thought about your skin and how it's so smooth and the colour of your skin looks so gorgeous especially when my fingers are against it. Your nose was next. I thought about how cute your nose is, it really just suits your face. Then I thought about your lips and how amazing they feel against mine. The shape of your lips is perfect and they're so plump and delicious. I tried to figure out what my favourite thing is about your facial features."

Naya smiled. "What did you decide?"

"None of them are my favourite. At first I thought it was your lips but then you opened your eyes and I was immediately captivated." Heather looked deep into Naya's eyes as she spoke. "When I look into your eyes I see happiness. I see every feeling you have and I cherish the ones I see you have towards me. When I look into your eyes I know when you're telling me the truth or not. The colour and depth of your eyes captures my soul and sometimes I just get lost in your eyes. When I look into your eyes I see my future. I see love." A tear escaped Naya's eyes at hearing Heather speak so honestly about her feelings. "and I will do my best to make sure that the only tears that fall from your eyes are happy ones. I love you, Naya. More than words can describe."

Naya was speechless. She didn't understand how she was lucky enough to have Heather but she wasn't about to complain either. "I love you more."

"I don't think that could be possible." Heather moved her head down to Naya's and captured her in a loving kiss.

The girls just laid in silence until Heather spoke up. "I did a cupboard raid last night after you fell asleep. There's nothing in any of the cupboards. I'll go shopping today for food."

"Let's get up and get ready to go." Naya hopped out of bed and walked over to her suitcase.

"You're feeling well enough?" Heather checked.

"Yup! I had the most amazing girl help me to get better. I owe her, big time!" Naya winked.

"You owe me nothing, love. But that does sound nice." Heather laughed and winked back at Naya.

The girls walked into the local supermarket and Heather grabbed a trolley. As they walked around they would both randomly grab stuff that looked good off the shelves. At the end they put all their things on the counter and waited while their things were being scanned.

"Hold my hand?" Naya asked.

"Is that even a question?" Heather laughed as she took Naya's hand. Naya leaned her head against Heather so she was more comfortable. She liked being closer to Heather all the time. Heather, without letting go of Naya's hand, reached her arm around so it rested across Naya's shoulders to pull her even closer. Neither girl let go of each other's hand so Naya's arm was crossing over her chest.

Heather leaned her head down and whispered in Naya's ear in a sing song voice. "I loooovvee yooouuu!"

Naya giggled and turned her head to place a kiss on Heather's hand that was on her shoulder.

"um… that comes to $86.20. How would you like to pay?" The cashier asked nervously.

"Credit please." Naya swiped her credit card and just before they were about to grab their bags the cashier spoke up again.

"um… I hope you don't mind me asking, but I was wondering if I could have your autograph? I'm a huge fan of both of you!"

"Sure, sweety." Naya smiled at the girl then looked to Heather. "Babe, do you have a pen?"

Heather nodded and handed her pen to Naya. Naya signed the paper that the girl handed to her and Heather followed suit.

"What's your name, honey?" Heather asked the girl at the checkout.

"Mary." The girl answered excitedly.

Heather wrote down on the paper and read out loud as she was writing. "Mary, never be afraid to be who you are. Be proud of yourself and be true to yourself, no matter what."

Mary took the paper back. "Thank you so much! I seriously love you both and you're so cute together! Congratulations on the engagement by the way!"

"Thank you." Naya smiled. "We both love our fans very much. Follow Heather's advice. Goodbye Mary."

"Can we go for a hike today? I looked up some nice hiking tracks and found some ones where hardly anyone goes to." Naya asked as they walked back to the car they hired.

"Yes please!" Heather exclaimed excitedly. "If you feel up to it, of course."

"Heather, I already told you that I feel better! It was just because of the plane trip!" Naya shook her head and chuckled.

"Well I'm glad." Heather pecked Naya's lips quickly. Naya wanted the kiss to last longer so when Heather's lips left hers, she just hovered there waiting for more. Heather giggled. "Only pecks in public, remember, Nay?" Heather placed another quick kiss to her lips and opened the car door for her.

"Nuh uh! I'm driving this time!" Naya snatched the keys off Heather and shut the door once Heather was in. She hopped in her side and started the car. "I'm taking us home to put on our exercise shorts and then we're going for that hike."

"Looking forward to it!" Heather clapped as Naya pulled out of the supermarket car park.

/

"This is the start of the track?" Heather wondered. She was looking at the start of the track and all she could see was overgrown bush.

"Like I said, nobody comes here often. It might be a little overgrown at some points but at least we'll have the time to ourselves." Naya shrugged and started pushing her way through the bush. Heather followed her and after a minute or two, the track cleared up and the bush wasn't covering it anymore. "See! It's perfect!" Naya exclaimed and carried on walking.

"Um… Nay? You're forgetting something!" Heather stood near the overgrown bush with Naya a couple of metres ahead.

"I brought the backpack with the picnic… what did I forget?" Naya asked as she check herself to see what she had forgotten.

"Me, silly!" Heather threw her arms up in the ear and laughed.

"Oh sorry, beautiful!" Naya ran back and took Heather's hand.

They walked together mostly in silence, just enjoying each other's company while taking in the sights around them.

"Do you hear that?" Asked Heather, who quickly stopped to listen. Naya couldn't hear anything so she looked to Heather in confusion. Heather's eyes widened as she realised what she could hear and what direction it was coming from. She pulled Naya further up the track and stopped running when the sound got louder in a different direction.

"No Heather. It's dangerous to go off the track. There'll be another one somewhere else that we can go to."

Heather just smiled cheekily and Naya knew that she couldn't win this so she sighed and let Heather pull her off the track. After a few minutes of bush trekking they came out onto a rock that was level with a waterhole. At the end of the waterhole was the source of all the noise. The waterfall that the girls were looking at wasn't very big. Maybe only 3 metres high but it was beautiful nonetheless.

"You wanna swim?" Heather asked.

"But we didn't pack out togs." Naya replied like Heather had said the silliest thing ever.

Heather's eyes showed mischief and Naya knew that look. That look turned Naya on so much because she knew what was coming every time that Heather looked at her like that. "I know." She smiled.


	33. Chapter 33

_**OMG I feel so stupid! I asked my boss if I had to work today (Labour Day) and she said not unless I've signed up to so I asked if I had and she said no. Then I randomly found myself saying "Would you like me to work tomorrow?" After I said it I mentally facepalmed myself! I had the chance to have a paid day off and I didn't take it! OMG at least I get my full pay plus half of that so I'll earn more than usual I guess… ugh I'm mad at myself! **_

_**Chapter 33**_

Naya just stared at Heather dumbfounded. She couldn't form a sentence because she really wanted to go swimming but was afraid they'd get caught. Heather sauntered over to the edge of the pool of water and started to slip her clothes off.

"You coming in?" She winked and took off her remaining clothes and dived in.

"Heather! What if someone comes here and sees us?" Naya asked with warning in her voice as she approached the edge.

"Stop being such a worry! No one has been here in forever! I'm getting lonely in here" Heather pouted.

Naya sighed and threw her hands in the air. "Fine! But I have one request first."

"What's that?" Heather asked.

"Get out of the water and help me undress." Naya instructed.

"Babe, I'm all wet and I don't want to get your clothes wet."

"I don't really care. They will dry out."

Heather hopped out of the water and put her arms around Naya's neck, pulling her into a delicious kiss. "Let's start by getting this top off." Heather breathed out onto Naya's lips and pulled the Latina's shirt over her head. "and these pants." Heather pulled down Naya's pants and tossed them into the pile of clothes. "Mmm…" Heather scanned her eyes over Naya's almost naked body. "You look so yummy. Now your bra." Heather pulled Naya's bra off and chucked it into the pile before kissing downward to do the same to the brunette's underwear.

"I love you, Heather. So much." Naya declared while looking into the blonde's eyes.

"and I love you, Naya. But now it's time to swim!" Heather exclaimed excitedly.

Heather picked Naya up started walking to the edge. "No Heather!" Naya screamed but couldn't stop laughing. "Baby, put me down!"

Heather tossed Naya into the water and jumped into the water with her. Heather surfaced and couldn't see Naya anywhere. "Baby?" She turned fully around and still couldn't see her. "Naya, don't be silly I'm getting worried!" Heather felt a small pinch on her ankle so she quickly kicked her leg back and it hit something hard.

"I guess I deserved that." Naya popped up from the water with her hand cupping her left eye.

"Fuck! Naya you scared me half to death! Wait… are you ok?" Heather scrambled over to Naya and pulled her hand away from her eye. It was a little red around the area but nothing serious.

"I'm fine. I should have known that you would kick as a reflex."

The clogs ticked over in Heather's head as she realised what she had done. "Shit! Fuck! Oh my God! Naya, I am so sorry!"

Naya giggled. "Don't be. I'm fine. Let's swim." Naya swam a little bit and stopped to turn around and find a guilty looking Heather just standing in the shallow area. "Come on, my silly cutie! We're here to have fun!"

"But I kicked you in the face!" Heather looked down, ashamed. Naya should be mad at her for kicking her in the face not telling her she is alright. She knew how Naya was proud when it came to that sort of thing. She also knew that Naya was hurting but she was covering it up.

"I promise you I am fine, ok?" Naya swam back to Heather. "Baby, look at me." Heather looked up. "I am fine. It wasn't a hard kick because we were under the water. Fortunately it's hard to get good force under there."

Heather nodded. "Ok, but I'm still really sorry."

"I know you are, but you don't have to be. Can you do me a favour though?" Naya asked.

"Anything." Heather replied simply.

"Kiss me?"

Heather smiled and leaned in slowly to kiss the brunette. Just as their lips were about to touch, a devilish smile graced onto Naya's lips and Heather's face was suddenly covered in water. She opened her eyes to find a laughing Naya swimming away.

"Oooh you're going to pay for that, Rivera!" Heather laughed and chased her.

Luckily Heather's long legs allowed her to swim faster than Naya so she reached the girl just as she reached the waterfall. Heather clung onto Naya's back.

"Gotcha!" She yelled and laughed evilly.

Naya turned in Heather's arms and looked deep into her eyes. "You owe me a kiss."

"Oh do I just? I seem to remember a certain someone splashing me last time I went to kiss you."

"I promise I won't this time." Heather saw that Naya's eyes were full with honesty.

"As you wish, beautiful."

Heather once again leaned in slowly but just before their lips touched, Heather splashed Naya lightly. She didn't use much water, just enough to be playful.

"Hey! No fair!"

"Sorry, babe. I couldn't resist. Serious this time." Heather laughed.

This time their lips connected in a loving kiss.

"I don't know if I've told you yet, but I love you." Naya said to Heather with so much seriousness in her voice that she had to laugh.

"I think you might have mentioned it once or twice."

The girls kissed again and then swam around for a little bit together.

"I'm hungry!" Naya complained.

"Are you just?" Heather winked.

"Heather! You're such a hornball! But seriously though! Can we eat now? I haven't eaten all day!"

"You had a delicious breakfast at the café I took you to, you ate a bag of Cheetos on the way back from the supermarket, you ate a sandwich on the way here and you're still hungry and complaining about never eating? How are you so skinny?" Heather laughed.

"With lots of workout." Naya winked. "Um… question…"

"Um… answer…" Heather looked to Naya confused.

"How do we get dry?"

Heather climbed out of the water and over to the bag. "Here." She handed over the blanket that they were planning to sit on while eating their picnic.

"Good idea! The grass looks nice enough to sit on here anyway." Naya agreed and dried herself. She chucked the blanket to Heather and started getting dressed. "I'll go get the picnic set up over there." She pointed to the top of the waterfall. "There has to be a way of getting up there."

"Be careful, Naya. You got hit in the head remember and your head was already injured before. Just be careful, ok?"

Naya shook her head and chuckled at her Fiancée's protectiveness. "Babe, like I said before; it wasn't a hard hit and also that injury was 6 weeks ago! I am fine now!"

Naya walked up to the rocks and looked around to see if there was a way up without having to climb. She looked to her right and saw a little pathway so she decided to follow it. After 5 minutes she came out on top of the waterfall and looked down to see Heather looking around confused.

"Babe!" Naya shouted. Heather looked up and waved with an ecstatic grin on her face. "Over to your right there's a pathway. Follow it and you'll get here!"

Heather saluted. "On my way, boss!"

7 minutes later and Heather was sitting next to Naya on the grass since they had already used their picnic blanket as a towel. Once they were done with their sandwiches Naya dug into the bag and found what she was looking for.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth." Naya smiled at Heather sweetly.

"Is this one of those silly things that you're going to do that will make me look stupid?" Heather squinted at her fiancée trying to figure her out.

"No, Heather! Just do it!" Naya slapped Heather lightly on the arm.

Heather closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Naya pulled the green bit off of the top of the strawberry and threw it somewhere on the ground. "Ready, baby?"

Heather nodded so Naya gently put the strawberry into her mouth. Heather bit down and moaned when the juice burst in her mouth. "Mmm… I love strawberries!"

"I know you do! That's why I got them for you!"

"But…" Heather started.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Naya worried and looked around in her bag. "There are plenty more strawberries in there if you want more and…"

Heather cut her rambling off with a sweet kiss. "Naya, it's all amazing! All I was going to say is that I love you more than strawberries any day."

"Well then, would you like another strawberry, love?"

An hour went by and the girls were just lying there on the grass, cuddled up together, enjoying each other's company.

"I want to go look over the edge and see what the waterfall looks like from up here." Naya sprung up and ran to the edge.

"Be careful, Nay!" Heather called as she sat up and leant on her elbows.

"I'll be fi…" Naya stumbled when she reached the edge but quickly caught herself. "I'm good!"

"Close call there, babe!" Heather took a deep breath and Naya laughed at her clumsiness.

"Wow! It looks so nice from up here! You should come and see i… HEATHER!" Naya called as she fell over the edge.

"NAYA!" Heather jumped up and ran to the edge. She looked down but couldn't see any sign of Naya in the water. "Shit." Heather muttered under her breath. She looked down and thought that if she climbed a little way down the rocks and then jumped the rest of the way she would get there before a minute. She quickly started climbing down then rocks and jumped into the water. Naya was still nowhere in sight.

Heather dived under and saw Naya with her eyes shut and she was upside down. She swam under the brunette and dragged her to the edge.

"Baby? Naya? Wake up! Please!" Heather started crying. She then looked up and saw Naya's head. Her scar above her eyebrow had opened up and blood was oozing out of it. "Shit, not again. Ok baby, I'll take you to the hospital. Hang in there."

Heather didn't even worry about grabbing their things. She just picked Naya up and found her way back to the track, running as fast as she could and put Naya gently in the car. Heather ran around to her side and sped off to the hospital.

"Heather?" Heather turned her head to the weak sounding voice.

"Ssshhh baby, don't speak. Just relax, honey. I'm taking you to the hospital." Heather grabbed hold of Naya's hand.

Naya closed her eyes and tried to relax but her head was throbbing.

"Um… I hope that it's alright but do you mind keeping your eyes open? You're kind of scaring me." Heather nervously flicked her eyes between the small girl and the road.

Naya smiled but then flinched and her hand rose to her cheek.

"You're alright, babe. It's just a little bruise on your cheek, that's all." Heather didn't want to freak Naya out but the whole right side of her face was bruised and swollen with her cut reopened and bleeding. The bleeding had almost come to a complete stop now.

Naya's eyes started to close again and as much as she tried to keep them open, her head just wouldn't let her.

"Naya? Naya, open your eyes. Please open your eyes."

Naya could hear Heather's worry but couldn't respond so she just squeezed her hand more tightly to let her know that she was ok. Naya started to drift out of consciousness and her grip started to loosen on the hand she was holding.

"No, no. Naya, we're almost there. Hang on. You're strong, baby girl. You can do this. I love you. I need you."

_**Hey guys. Just want to say that I'm sorry but I thought this story was getting a little too happy, happy. It needed some drama. Poor Naya being all clumsy and falling over the edge! Hopefully the next update won't take quite so long! **_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Woo hurt my foot today! Went to the hospital for x-rays! The verdict is torn ligaments, swollen ligaments, sprained ankle and something wrong with the bone in the back of my ankle… I'm on crutches *sigh* oh well… I'm happy though cause I got Taylor Swift's new album, Red, today! Yay!**_

_**Enjoy the chapter for me!**_

_**Chapter 34**_

Heather was sitting at Naya's bedside holding her hand when her eyes opened but Heather was too distracted looking at the darker hand in hers to notice.

"Hi baby."

Heather looked up to see mocha eyes looking at her.

"You remember me this time." Heather teased.

Naya's face dropped instantly. "Oh my gosh! Did I wake up and forget you again? I'm so sorry!"

"No, babe. I was teasing you." Heather smiled.

Naya smiled but immediately winced in pain. "Ok I understand why my head hurts above my right eyebrow since I remember the blood from there but why the fuck does the whole right side of my face hurt when I smile or even when I talk?"

Heather took a deep breath. "It's nothing too bad, Naya. Just a little bruise."

"Can I see?" Naya asked.

"Um... aren't you still feeling sleepy? Go back to sleep, love." Heather tried to distract Naya but it didn't work.

"Heather, let me see." Naya all but asked with assertiveness.

Heather reached down to grab a handheld mirror that was in the cabinet beside her and handed it to Naya.

"Holy fuck! A little bruise, Heather? My face is almost completely purple and swollen all down this side!" Naya exclaimed but then her voice dropped to a mumble. "I look hideous."

"Naya, I only said it was a little bruise because I didn't want you to freak out like... pretty much like you are now! And you are not hideous! You are the most beautiful woman in the world, Naya! I am serious! Yes, you're bruised and swollen but you're still the same beautiful girl who I am going to marry." Heather gently stroked Naya's left cheek and placed the most gentle kiss she could manage on her right cheek.

"You're too sweet to me, you know that?" A tear slid down Naya's face and Heather was quick to wipe it away.

"Ssshhh sleep now, baby."

Naya was quick to fall asleep so Heather pulled out her phone and sent a text to Dianna.

'Hey, can I ring you?'

Heather didn't have to wait long before she got a reply.

'Sure thing!'

Heather dialled the number and Dianna picked up quickly.

"Hey girl! How's Hawaii?"

"Hawaii is great but..."

"Oh no! What's wrong?"

"Well Naya's been in the wars. First she got plane sick and was sick the whole night. She felt better this morning so we went on a hike and found a waterfall which we swam under and then found a track that led to the top of the waterfall where we had a picnic and it was so great!"

"So what's wrong then?"

"Naya got too close to the edge and fell. The pressure of the waterfall pushed her into a rock."

"Oh my God! Is she ok? Heather, please tell me she's ok!"

"Well... she's alive. But Di, you should see her. The wound on her head opened up again and the right side of her face is so bruised and swollen. My beautiful girl just looks so broken and it's all my fault." Heather's tears were unstoppable at this point.

"Hemo, how on earth is this your fault?"

"Because she stumbled but caught herself and I should've gone and stood by her then. Then she stumbled the second time but fell so I climbed down the rocks and jumped in after her but it's still my fault. I could've made her come back and lay down with me again or gone up with her to keep her safe or..."

Dianna cut her off. "Heather! Please, it isn't your fault and you always do all you can to keep her safe but fate takes its course and unfortunately for Naya, she got hurt. Babe, please don't take this out on yourself."

"I get what you're saying, Di. But I feel so guilty! I shouldn't have let it happen! I should have..."

"Heather?" This time it was Naya that cut her off.

"Naya. How much did you hear?" Heather looked up at Naya and quickly dried her tears.

"Why do you never tell me about how you feel when I get hurt? I always have to find out by over hearing your conversations."

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I just don't want to worry you. I just..." Heather was cut off again.

"I know, Heather. But please, don't blame yourself. This was my fault and that's final but please talk to me when you feel like this. Please." Naya begged.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I will." Heather looked down.

"Heather, it's fine. I love you. Can I speak to Di?"

Heather smiled. "I love you too. Sure. Di, Naya wants to talk to you."

Heather passed Naya the phone.

"Hey Di."

"Naya you don't sound very cheerful."

"Well given the circumstances." Naya let out a little giggle.

"How you feeling?"

"Pretty sore, to be completely honest."

"I heard that your face is pretty fucked up."

Naya laughed but soon regretted it when her face disagreed with the sudden movement. "Ow. Oh yeah? And who told you that?"

"Heather." Dianna answered simply.

Naya looked to Heather. "Oh did she just?"

"Did I what?" Heather asked curiously.

"Tell Dianna that my face is pretty fucked up."

"No!" Heather defended herself. "I told her what your face looks like and then I told her that my beautiful girl looks broken. I'd never say your face looks fucked up." Heather pouted.

"I know, gorgeous. I'm teasing. Twisting the story a bit there, are we Di?"

"Maybe a little." Dianna laughed. "Just trying to make you happy."

"Mission accomplished."

"I don't mean to be insensitive but can I get a picture of your face? I mean... I wanna see the improvement that this rock has done."

"Dianna, that is so rude. But so hilarious and I am internally laughing right now since laughing externally hurts. But sure. Heather, grab my phone and take a picture of me and send it to Di."

Heather took out Naya's phone and did as instructed.

"Holy shit, Naya! I'm not even going to joke around about that anymore! I'm so sorry! That is way worse than I had expected!" Dianna exclaimed after seeing the picture.

"Yes and said 'fucked up face' is in a lot of pain so I'm going to go now. Love you, Di! We'll call you another time."

"Love you too, Naya. And that blonde of yours. Tell her I say goodbye and to stop beating herself up about stuff. Get better soon. Bye."

"Now Heather." Naya put her phone down and turned to Heather. "Can you please get a nurse so I can get out of here and go back to the house to lie in bed with your arms wrapped around me?"

"Sure, babe."

An hour later and Heather had Naya wrapped in her arms tight in their bed.

"You feeling ok, Naya?" Heather looked down at the fragile girl in her arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naya sighed.

"Naya, I'm your fiancée. Don't feed me lies cause I know when you're lying." Heather narrowed her eyes at Naya so she looked slightly assertive but found it hard while looking at the poor Latina.

"I'm just in pain, Heather. I have my remedy to everything holding me in her arms so I am fine, seriously." Naya gave her best attempt at smiling but winced again at the sharp pain.

"Baby, as much as I love to see you smile and I'll probably die if I don't get to see you smile, you should try not to smile." Heather pouted.

"It's so hard not to when I look at you."

"Then close your eyes and sleep." Heather lightly brushed a piece of hair out of Naya's face as her girl fell asleep.

Heather woke up and felt gentle fingers combing through her hair. She looked up from her place on Naya's chest and into warm, dark eyes.

"Well our position sure has changed from last night." Heather giggled.

"Yeah it has." Naya agreed. "I woke up and there you were all cuddled into me instead of the other way round."

Heather's smile vanished as she realised something. "Wait… why are you awake before me? Are you alright? Is your head ok?"

Naya rolled her eyes and ducked her head down to give Heather a gentle, reassuring kiss. "I am fine and my head is feeling a lot better. I guess I just slept lots yesterday so I woke up early. I haven't been awake for very long."

Heather nodded. "Ok that's good. Would you like anything? Painkillers, water, breakfast a kiss?"

Naya smiled when she heard the last option. "Can I be greedy and take you up on all of your offers? Plus an extra kiss here and there?"

"Of course, my love. Anything for you, my love." Heather put on a British accent and Naya laughed but her laughter quickly stopped when she felt Heather press their lips together.

The kiss heated up quickly and soon Naya felt Heather's tongue run across her bottom lip. Naya parted her lips a little more to give the blonde access but immediately withdrew from the kiss, wincing in pain.

"Naya, I'm so sorry! I didn't even think! I'm such an idiot!" Heather quickly pulled Naya into a hug, in hopes that all her pain would disappear.

"Heather, don't worry about it. I wanted to kiss you like that as well so don't put all the blame on yourself like you seem to do." Naya pulled out of the hug, but still held onto the blonde's arms, to look into her eyes. "This was just both of us getting a little carried away because let's face it… we're hot!" Heather laughed at that bit. "But don't for a second; think that I blame you for my pain."

Heather nodded. "I know, I know. I'm still sorry though. I don't like seeing you hurt."

"Yeah baby, I know. Anyway I've had my kiss! Where's my painkillers, water and breakfast?"

Heather got up out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. "Coming right up!" She sang from the kitchen.

Naya had to admit that she liked how small the little house on the ocean was. She liked how her and Heather could talk to each other from any part of the house without having to really raise their voice too much. The proximity of it all just felt nice.

Heather came in with a tray and sat it on Naya's lap before joining her in bed. Naya examined the tray to find two small pills for her head, a glass of orange juice and two plates each with toast, bacon and eggs.

"Orange juice, huh? I'm moving up in the world." Naya smiled as she sipped her juice.

"Yeah sure are, baby! Now take your pills and eat up your deliciously healthy meal."

"Healthy." Naya scoffed. Heather sent her a death glare. "It does look really good though, babe!"

"I know it does, so hurry up and eat it before it gets cold!"

"Yes boss!"

Naya finished up and put her knife and fork back on the tray. Heather grabbed the tray and walked off into the kitchen.

"You better come back here, Miss Morris, because I want to just stay in bed and cuddle you so I can get out of bed tomorrow." Naya instructed.

Heather skipped back into the room and gently snuggled into Naya's side. "Hey, babe?"

"Yes, Heather?"

"We should start planning the wedding. I mean, we've been engaged for a while now and we haven't really talked about it." Heather mumbled into Naya's neck.

"Great idea! Let's get a pen and paper and write some stuff down. Dates, outfits for everyone, location and all that." Naya reached over to the night stand and grabbed a pen and paper and started writing everything down.

"Ok, Nay. When do you want the wedding to be?" Heather asked.

"Well I was thinking soon. Like really soon. I don't want to wait any longer."

"I feel the same! What date though, gorgeous?" Heather laughed.

"Um… a Winter wedding? Like December?" Naya pondered.

"Really? You think we can have it all planned out and ready to go in 1 and a half months?" Heather thought that idea was ridiculous but she really wanted to do it so bad. She actually just wanted to get married right then and there. "Um… actually…"

"What? You don't want to get married that soon?" Naya looked sad and Heather knew she had to quickly speak her mind before Naya got too upset.

"I want to get married here. On Monday." Heather took Naya's hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"This Monday? You know that's like 3 days away, right?" Naya looked at Heather as if she was crazy.

"Yes I realise that it is 3 days away, thank you for pointing that out, babe. So you don't want to marry me on Monday?" Heather pouted.

"Heather, if I could I would marry you right now. I'm just not sure if it's possible!"

"Of course it is! We can fly everyone out on Saturday and plan everything today and tomorrow. Ooh and we can fly out Le and Di out tomorrow to help us since they are our Maid Of Honours! We can do this, Nay! I know we can!" Heather was started to get really excited and it was getting Naya excited too.

"Ok! Let's do it! Grab my phone and I'll call Dianna to tell her and you can call Lea to tell her and then we'll start organising and calling everyone else. We have a lot to do." Naya smiled.

"Yay! Oh my gosh! I love you so much!" Heather leaped off the bed to grab Naya's phone and Naya just couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She was glad that her face was a lot less sore so she could actually smile.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Sorry guys! Been super busy and mum hasn't let me use the laptop up until now because I couldn't carry it while I was on crutches but I'm just limping now without them so I can carry the laptop! Yay! Also sorry that this chapter is quite short! I hope the well overdue ending makes up for it (; You'll know what I mean.**_

_**Chapter 35**_

By the time that Naya and Heather had rang the hotels for venues, organised flowers, catering and talked to people about having the wedding on the beach, it was late at night.

**To Lea: Are you with Dianna right now?**

Heather didn't have to wait long for the reply. She couldn't get the smile off her face.

**From Lea: Of course! Why's that?**

**To Lea: Nay and I want to ring you guys and put us on speaker so we can all talk! Is that alright?**

**From Lea: Sure but it's kind of late… oh well, ring away!**

Heather hit dial and turned her speaker phone on.

"Hello Heather and Clumsy!" Dianna's voice rang through the phone and Naya laughed slightly at the nickname but they could hear Lea gasp at the other end and Dianna's giggles were muffled.

"Hello Dianna." Naya laughed.

"Why did you want to ring?" Lea asked.

"We have some big news…" Heather started.

"What more big news could you two have? Did you finally get her pregnant, Naya?" Dianna, always one to make the jokes.

"That's your line whenever we say we have big news, Di. Come ups with another one afores that gets too old."

"Gonna go all Lima Heights on me through the phone, Santana?" Dianna put on her best HBIC voice.

"Oh you know I will! You make another lame ass joke and…"

"Ok thank you Santana ad Quinn, I'd like to get on with our big news!" Heather interrupted.

"Sorry babe" Naya kissed Heather's cheek.

"Well Naya and I talked about it and we've almost got all the planning done for it but we're missing two very important people…" Heather started again.

"I'm guessing those two very important people are us? But what is it that you're talking about?" Lea asked.

"We're getting married!" Heather shouted.

"Um… we know this… we're your Maids of Honour remember?" Dianna said in a voice that showed how obvious it was.

"No! Well yes but… ugh… Naya and I are getting married here! On Monday!"

"This Monday?" Lea was shocked.

"Yup and you better not have any plans cause we've already booked you plane tickets for tomorrow morning and arranged a cabin for you just like ours but down the road a little. Not even a 5 minute walk from each other!" Naya explained.

"Of course we'll be there! What time is the flight?" The girls could tell by Dianna's voice that she was excited to be coming to Hawaii and for her best friend's wedding.

"8:00am. That's when it departs so be there or be square! And by square I mean not at our wedding which would be really sad." Heather pouted.

"Heather, don't be silly. We'll be there!" Lea quickly assured her.

"Well if you expect me to be up that early then I better get to sleep now!" Dianna grumbled.

"Amen to that one, sister!" Naya agreed and flopped down onto the bed.

"Night guys! See you tomorrow!"

After saying their goodbyes, Heather hung up and snuggled into Naya's side.

"We're getting married in a number of days!" Heather smiled.

"Yes and we still haven't told our parents."

"Crap!" Heather shot up and reached for her phone.

"You're not going to ring her now are you?" Naya asked.

"No, I'll just text her and tell her that I'll ring with details tomorrow." Heather answered.

"I'll do the same."

**To Mum: Just thought I'd text to say that we're having a great time in Hawaii and I need to tell you something… Naya and I have decided to have the wedding here on Monday! I'll call you tomorrow to give you details and make sure that Crystal and April are there when I call xoxo Love you**

Heather sent her text and looked over at Naya who was still looking for her phone which had fallen somewhere under the covers. Heather giggled and felt it on her thigh so she grabbed it and handed it to the Latina who smiled her thanks and tapped out a text.

**To Mami: Hawaii is awesome! I fell off a waterfall and I'm pretty bruised up but I'm ok (: Heather saved me, as always! Just texting to let you know that Heather and I have come to the amazing decision to get married in Hawaii… on Monday! We'll call you to talk about it tomorrow but make sure the whole Rivera clan knows and is there when I call! **

Heather didn't get a reply. She knew her mum would be well asleep by now. Naya's phone buzzed and she read the text.

**From Mami: Aw baby girl! That's no good! Luckily Heather saved the day! Tell her thanks from me! MONDAY! MI HIJA THAT'S SO SOON! Are you sure you want to do it so soon? If you are then I am completely happy and so is your Papi! Mychal isn't here but I know that he is free for the next week so he will be able to come without causing any hassle! Text him to let him know! Teamo Naya x Buenos Noches**

"Mum says thank you for saving me from the waterfall and that if I am sure about this then they are happy. I have to text Mychal now too."

"How could I not save you? I couldn't live without you!" Heather answered simply.

**To Mami: Heather says, "How could I not save you? I couldn't live without you!" Which helps me understand that I am seriously sure about this! Mami, I love her with everything I have and if being married here on Monday makes her happy then I am ecstatic! Sleep well, good night!**

**To Baby Bro: Hey, Mychal! Update from last time we spoke; Heather and I are in Hawaii and it is amazing! Which is why we are getting married here on Monday! We'll have you flown over on Sunday. I'll let you know what time when I book the tickets and you'll be staying at a hotel not too far from where we are. Love you x **

**From Baby Bro: Wow! That's awesome, sis! Can't wait to get my Hawaii on (; Let me know when you know! Love you too.**

"Ok done! Finally!" Naya flopped down on the bed and Heather laughed.

"Good night, baby."

"Good night? Oh no, you're not sleeping just yet." Naya sat up and straddled Heather's lap who was still half seated with her head against the headboard.

"No?" Heather asked mischievously.

Naya started grinding herself into Heather's lap. "Our kinky time has been delayed too much and I am so horny for you right now." Naya breathed out.

"Are you sure you're ok though, Nay?" Heather worried about Naya's head. She wanted this so bad but didn't want to hurt her.

"Less worrying about me and more fucking me!" Naya demanded in a sultry voice. Heather was sold right then and there as she gently flipped them over.

Heather quickly began stripping them of all their clothes. She couldn't take not being able to feel Naya's skin against hers any longer. She leaned in and locked lips with Naya. The kiss was full of tongue but it wasn't sloppy. It was just what both girls needed to get them started.

"You wanna try something new, babe?" Heather asked.

Naya raised her eyebrows, "Like what?"

"Yes or no, Naya." Heather demanded. Damn Naya loved it when Heather took control.

Naya couldn't control her voice so she frantically nodded.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you." Heather smiled devilishly.

"Yes." Naya moaned.

"Yes?" Heather questioned in a mock tone.

"Please, Heather! I want to try something new!"

"That's more like it." Heather started to suck on Naya's neck and bit softly, running her tongue over the mark.

She wandered her hand down Naya's stomach and to her thigh which she pulled over her shoulder and slipped her own leg underneath. With a smile on her face to tease the brunette, she clashed their centres together which made them both moan.

"Fuck, Heather!" Naya screamed as Heather kept thrusting her hips into her so their clits were rubbing together.

Both girls were having trouble controlling their moans at this point. "Faster! Heather go faster!" Naya panted.

Heather picked up her speed which made the headboard start crashing into the wall behind them making banging sounds.

"Oh my God, Naya! Fuck!"

"Heather, I'm going to cum! Mmm…" Naya moaned loudly.

"No, baby. Not yet!" Heather managed to get out between breaths. She wanted to cum together with Naya and she could feel she was almost there but she wasn't ready to let go just yet.

"Heather please! Let go! Cum with me!" Naya screamed. Heather lost all sense of control with Naya's words and she felt her body tense up along with Naya's.

Both girls screamed each other's names together and then Heather fell on top of Naya. Naya reached down and pulled the blankets up over their bodies. After a minute or two, Heather started to roll off Naya's body to let her sleep but Naya stopped her.

"No, you're sleeping like this tonight."

Heather smiled because she was comfy on top of her soon to be wife. "I love you, future Mrs Morris-Rivera." She mumbled into Naya's neck.

"I love the sound of that. I love you too, future Mrs Morris-Rivera."


	36. Chapter 36

_**Two chapters at once! Aren't you preciouses lucky?! It's because I have absolutely no internet so I thought I may as well upload two chapters at once! I have no clue how that idea is even slightly logical but oh well… works well in your favour either way! Ooh the wedding is getting close! I don't know much about wedding planning and like I said I don't have enough internet to google anything so I will probably skip out a lot of the planning and we'll just use our little imaginations to pretend that they're doing it all in the times that I don't cover, if you get what I mean…? **_

_**Chapter 36**_

Heather woke up to her phone ringing. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at the nightstand before she realised what was making the sound and quickly answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello darling, I got your text last night and we're all here to talk about it." Elizabeth sounded cheerful and happy on the other end which made Heather feel even more happy about the situation but she way too tired to even think about having a conversation.

"Mum, what time is it?"

"6:30am on the dot." Crystal answered for her, also sounding cheerful.

"Yeah mum made us get up early to talk to you on the phone because she said you probably have a big day ahead of you. Wouldn't let us have an extra hour of sleep." April grumbled.

"I agree with you, April. Mum, I should be sleeping. Naya is sleeping and she looks so adorable! I don't want to wake her up!" Heather complained.

"Is this my cue?" Heather heard Crystal ask quietly.

"Yes." Elizabeth answered.

"What's going on?" Heather worried.

Suddenly Naya's phone started ringing on her side of the bed. Heather quickly went to answer it so that it wouldn't wake the sleeping girl but it was too late by the time she had hit end.

"Who was that?" Naya asked sleepily.

"It was Crystal being an ass." Heather mumbled to Naya.

"Now that Naya is awake, put us on speaker so we can talk!" Elizabeth demanded.

"Babe, it's Mum and the girls. They want to talk to us." Heather kissed Naya's cheek softly and Naya hummed in response.

"Put them on speaker then." Naya groaned.

"Alright guys you're on speaker." Heather announced.

"Hi Naya!" Everyone said together.

"Whatever." Naya replied. "I needs my caffeine."

"Baby, I'll get you some coffee after this phone call, I promise."

"Heather, you need to tell us something I do believe!" Elizabeth hurried Heather into the conversation.

"Right, well as I said in my text, Naya and I are getting married on Monday. We are going to fly you three out along with the other guests on the Sunday morning and we have a hotel booked along with your tickets." Heather explained.

"Yay! I'm so excited!" April screamed.

"When is the flight, loves?" Elizabeth questioned.

"7:00am on Sunday morning. Which judging by the time you woke up this morning to wake us up, should be fine." Heather tried to sound angry but she was just too happy and it ended up turning into a chuckle at the end.

"Well I didn't want to get up." April deadpanned. "But to come to Hawaii for my little sister's wedding! I would get up at any time!"

"Alright I'm off guys. Gotta make my fiancée some coffee before I get yelled at. See you Sunday!"

"See you, Heather!" Everyone said together.

"Bye family!" Naya called out in a sleepy voice which made everyone laugh.

"Bye Naya."

Heather got up and went to leave to the kitchen but Naya stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To make you a coffee like I promised." Heather looked confused but Naya just smirked at her.

"Do I not get a morning kiss?"

"Of course you do!" Heather's confused expression had been changed to a smile as she walked over to her fiancée in the bed and cupped her hands around Naya's cheeks. "You're so beautiful." She said before placing the sweetest kiss on Naya's lips.

When the kiss ended Naya was smiling and Heather had her forehead against Naya's forehead, still just standing over the bed. Naya gave Heather a gentle push and giggled. "Go make my coffee, sappy!"

"You love it when I'm sappy!" Heather called out from the kitchen.

"I love you all the time, silly!" Naya called back. "I'm going to call my family now, ok babe? I'll tell them you're making your love a coffee and that you'll be right back like the good bitch you are."

Naya heard an offended laugh kind of scoff come from the kitchen. "I am not your bitch!"

"You are so my bitch! I got you to make me a coffee without even asking! That makes you my bitch!" Naya explained.

"Fine, I'm your bitch! Now call your family!" Heather shouted back while laughing.

**To Mami: You guys awake?**

Naya waited a few minutes and got no reply. Heather came back with Naya's coffee and Naya sipped it, letting out a contented sigh.

"This deserves a kiss for sure." Naya pulled Heather into her and kissed her quickly. "Mum isn't replying so I'll text Nick. She'll be up on the internet like Tumblr or something."

**To Sexy Nicky Baby: Ok, you definitely changed your name in my phone last time I was down, didn't you? Shows how much we text! Anyway sissy, you up? Mami didn't reply to my text x **

**From Sexy Nicky Baby: I may have (; I see you've changed yours in my phone too "Sexiest Goddess Nay-Nay" Mami y Papi están durmiendo. Yes, I'm up :P Tumblr was calling haha x**

**To Sexy Nicky Baby: I swear I didn't change that! Aaawww don't wake them if they're sleeping! I'll just ring later! Nickayla you Tumblr addict!**

"Heather?" Naya questioned.

"Yes Naya?" Heather mocked.

"Did you change my name in Nickayla's phone?"

"That depends… what is it?" Heather smirked.

"Sexiest Goddess Nay-Nay." Naya replied.

Heather smiled, "Mmm I thought that'd sound sexy coming out of your mouth."

**From Sexy Nicky Baby: Then who did? I just went in and yeah they're still asleep! I can't help it! I love the Heya tag! You two are so adorable, you know that? Getting married on Monday, huh? Excited?**

**To Sexy Nicky Baby: My cheeky fiancée changed it :P No worries, I'll ring later (: Yes, thank you! I already know that Heather is the most adorable person on this earth! Besides you of course, my darling sister :P YES OMG I AM SO EXCITED! EXCITED DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE MY EXCITEMENT! I thought she was loca at first when she mentioned it but I love her so much and right after she told me how much she wants it, I just knew that it was perfect! Mi belleza loca (:**

**From Sexy Nicky Baby: Ok you cutie! I'm going to let you go and be your belleza loca now :P Talk to you later x Love you**

**To Sexy Nicky Baby: Buh byeee x Love you too!**

Heather looked over Naya's shoulder at the conversation and when she read about how excited Naya is she awed.

"You're so cute, baby! But what does… mi belleza loca mean?" Heather pronounced the l's in belleza and Naya laughed.

"Babe, it's pronounced like ba-yee-za and it means my crazy beauty."

"Oh belleza!" She pronounced it right this time. "Aaawww you're so adorable! I'll always be your belleza loca!"

"Good, cause I always want you to be mi belleza loca!" Naya smiled.

"We need to go shopping for our dresses later on today when Lea and Dianna get here. Which will be…" Heather stopped to think.

"Around about 1:00pm but I'm not too sure. We'll make sure to be there at 1 so that they have someone there to get them." Naya finished for her.

"So we have some time to fill…" Heather crawled on top of Naya and smiled seductively.

"Mmhmm it would seem we do."

About an hour later Naya and Heather were holding each other in bed just smiling contently about everything.

Naya checked the time on her phone; 8:05am. Just as she went to put it down, it buzzed in her hand.

**From The Lovely Dianna: We're just hopping on the plane now. If all goes well we will be there at 1:30pm xoxo Love you both! From Di and Lea.**

**To The Lovely Dianna: Will see you soon then, gorgeous girls! Love you both as well xoxo**

"That was Di. She said they're leaving now and will be here by 1:30pm." Naya put her phone down and started to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Heather pouted.

"To have a shower. Would you like to join?" Naya winked.

"This vacation just keeps getting better and better!" Heather clapped before chasing Naya to the shower.

Another hour and a bit went by and the girls found themselves lazing around on the wooden dock in their bikinis.

"Do you wanna go for a swim, Nay?" Heather asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

Naya looked up from her phone. "Nah I just wanna soak up some sun."

Heather knew that Naya was tweeting or something on a social network so she decided to have her own fun. She stood up and went to the edge of the dock and looked over.

"Oh my gosh! Naya, come here! Look at this!"

Naya quickly got up and rushed to Heather's side. "What? What is it?"

"I see something in the water! It looks a lot like…" Heather pushed Naya in the water and when Naya surfaced she finished her sentence, "YOU!" Heather was laughing so hard.

Naya screamed. "Heather that's not fair!"

"Look out, baby!" Heather screamed as she cannon balled into the water next to Naya.

"I hate you, Heather!" Naya laughed and splashed Heather with some water.

"Love you too, Naya!" Heather stuck out her tongue.

They swam around for a bit until it got to 12:00pm and they both started to get hungry so they hopped out, got dry and dressed and headed out to the town for lunch.

"Where are we going for lunch?" Naya asked Heather.

"It's a surprise. I saw it on the way in when you were all sick and stuff." Heather smiled at Naya then turned her attention back to the road.

Heather pulled outside a little restaurant by the beach. Naya looked at the sign outside and her face lit up. She turned to Heather with a big smile on her face and wide eyes.

"Italian! My favourite!"

"I know, Naya. That's why I'm taking you here for lunch and then we're picking up the Maid of honours." Heather smiled back.

"Come on, I'm famished!" Naya jumped out of the car and skipped towards the Italian restaurant.

"Wait for me." Heather caught up giggling.

After an hour Heather came out of the restaurant holding Naya's hand along the way. Naya's free hand was on her stomach and she was groaning.

"My tummy hurts!" Naya complained.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you eat the whole shop, Naya! I think she maxed out my card on lunch!" Heather joked. "How do you suppose we pay for the wedding after that?"

"Shut up." Was all Naya could reply. She slumped down in the passenger seat.

Heather leaned in to kiss Naya softly before shutting her door and going around to the driver's side. Now to pick up Dianna and Lea from the airport.

_**Sorry guys just a filler this time! I was going to keep writing but mum wanted the laptop so I thought this was better than nothing!**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Ugh I hate exams! Who's with me on that one?**_

_**Chapter 37**_

Heather pulled into the airport with 10 minutes to spear so they just sat in the car for a while. Naya looked over at Heather and couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. Heather felt the mocha eyes on her and turned to look into them with a smile also gracing her features. Heather's face suddenly turned to worry as she studied Naya's face.

"What?" Naya's smile faded slowly.

"Ok, I know that the whole right side of your face is bruised and swollen but the skin around your left eye is looking a darker shade too and I can notice it now that the swelling has gone down a little bit."

"Wait… my left eye? But I didn't hit that on the rock." Naya looked in the car mirror and noticed the light bruising around her eye.

"Oh no…" Heather looked to the floor of the car.

"What? What happened? It doesn't look that bad does it?" Naya worried.

"No, it doesn't but… remember when you pinched my leg under water and I… I um…" Heather couldn't get the next words out.

Naya's face showed that she realised what Heather was talking about. "You kicked me. Don't worry, baby. It isn't that bad and we can just say it's from the rocks if anyone asks."

"But you and I will both know that it wasn't from the rocks. It's my fault. I'm so, so sorry." A tear escaped Heather's eye and Naya leaned in to cup the blonde's cheeks in her hands.

"Heather, please listen to me. It was an accident. It's not like you grabbed my head and intentionally beat the shit out of me. You would never do that to me and I know that. At some point you're going to get hurt and I'll feel like it's my fault and I'll beat myself up about it and then you'll see just how much it hurts to have the love of your life be so mad at themselves for something that they couldn't control. Now, let's kiss then go inside and pick up our best friends who are coming to help us with the last details of our wedding which is happening in two days."

Heather smiled and leaned in to kiss Naya, just as instructed. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Nay." Heather placed a gentle kiss on Naya's left eye.

"You were forgiven when you apologised the first time. Let's go." Naya jumped out of the car and ran to Heather's door so she could open it for her.

"I can open doors, you know that right?" Heather laughed.

"I know you can but I wanted to hug you and I didn't want to wait." Naya enveloped Heather in a tight hug and showed no signs of letting go. Heather tried to budge out of the hug and giggled when she found that the shorter girl really wasn't going to let her go.

"Baby, we need to go inside now to get Lea and Dianna." Heather laughed into Naya's neck where her head was forcibly yet comfortably stuck.

"Well I'm not letting you go so you'll have to find some way to get them out here or we'll walk in there hugging." Naya mumbled.

Heather thought for a moment and an idea popped up in her head. Naya's arms were around her neck and her arms were around Naya's waist so she could easily do what she had planned with the shorter girl staying attached. In one swift movement Heather lifted Naya's legs from out beneath her and braced her arm around her back near her neck.

"Yay! I'm getting carried in!" Naya cheered as Heather started walking towards the airport doors with Naya in her arms.

"You totally owe me for this." Heather smiled down at the girl in her arms who returned a sultry look.

"Oh I will." Naya winked.

Heather shook her head and walked through the doors. She looked around for the terminal where the girls would be coming out of soon. The airport chairs didn't look very comfortable but her arms were starting to get tired from carrying Naya despite how light the girl is so she sat down on them and detached Naya from her body to sit her down on the seat next to her.

Naya didn't like that idea so instead she laid down on the seats with her head in Heather's lap and her arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"Why are you being all cuddly? Not that I'm complaining." Heather smiled as she ran her fingers through dark hair.

"I just love you, that's all." Naya replied simply.

"You always love me, baby. But you only usually get this cuddly when you're over tired or getting the flu. Oh no. Are you getting the flu? Please tell me you aren't!" Heather worried putting her hand on Naya's forehead to check the temperature.

"Babe, calm down. I'm not getting sick. I just love you and we're getting married soon and it's kind of scary but it's extremely exciting at the same time. Cuddling you just makes me feel more secure about it."

"Why do you feel insecure about our wedding?"

"I don't. I feel insecure about myself because I don't know why I'm scared about this." Naya buried her head deeper into Heather's tummy.

"Naya, I understand. It's perfectly normal to be scared about getting married. I know I am. But I am more excited than anything. Just like you said you are. I'll always be here for you to cuddle when you need to." Heather leant down to kiss Naya's head. Naya sighed contently and closed her eyes shut.

Heather felt a change in Naya's breath and realised that she had fallen asleep. "What is taking Lea and Dianna so long?"

Another 5 minutes passed and Heather was starting to get worried about her friends whose plane should have landed 15 minutes ago. As if someone had heard her worrying, the blonde and short brunette walked through the gates into the airport and over to the luggage belt. They collected their luggage and caught sight of Heather sitting on the chairs so they walked over.

"Hey!" Lea exclaimed.

Heather put her finger up to pursed lips and then motioned towards the girl on her lap.

"Naya's sleeping? At 2:45pm?" Lea questioned.

"Yeah, I think her head injury makes her tired faster and sleeping is good because it'll heal sooner which is what we want." Heather answered quietly but loud enough for the other girls to hear her.

"If you don't want to wake her, how are we getting her to the car?" Dianna raised her eyebrow in question.

"I'll carry her. I carried her in because she was being all clingy so I can carry her out." Heather went to pick Naya up but as soon as her hands left the brunette's hair she woke up. "Sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you."

Naya yawned, "It's ok, sweetheart."

"The girls are here." Heather nodded towards Lea and Dianna who had bright smiles on their faces while watching the two interact so sweetly with each other. It really amazed them how amazing they are together.

Naya stood up and pulled Dianna into a tight hug before anyone even knew what was happening. Naya had just moved so fast.

"Are you alright, sweety?" Dianna rubbed her hand up and down Naya's back and shot a questioning look to Heather who just shrugged and gave Lea a quick hug.

"I just missed you so much, Di."

"I know you did, baby. Now let me go and give Lea a hug." Dianna laughed. Naya let go and slowly pulled away but Dianna grabbed her shoulders and turned her straight back to her when she saw the bruising. "Naya, oh my God. Are you ok?" Dianna ran her hand gently up and down Naya's right cheek.

"I'm in pain." Naya whispered softly so no one else could hear her.

"Does Heather know?" Dianna whispered back. Naya shook her head. "Why not?"

"I don't want her to worry. It's fine, I'm fine, really." Naya assured but Dianna could see that there was something wrong with Naya. The girl was on the verge of tears, she could just tell. Instead of pushing the subject when everyone was around she just leaned in and pecked Naya's right cheek lightly.

"Do you think that our girlfriends are secretly together behind our backs and having trouble hiding it since they haven't seen each other in a while?" Heather asked Lea out loud so Naya and Dianna intentionally heard it.

Naya laughed and walked towards the two, smacking Heather lightly on the arm before pulling Lea into a hug. Naya turned back to Heather. "Maybe I just missed my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend." Heather pouted.

"You are, baby. But I see you all the time and we're getting married so I need my other best friend to talk to about my marriage problems." Naya stuck her tongue out in a teasing way.

"Wow… one minute you're all cuddly and can't let go of me and the next minute you're all mean to me." Heather pouted again.

"No, I'm still extremely cuddly." Naya wrapped her arms around Heather's neck again and whispered. "Still not letting go."

Heather chuckled and lifted Naya up as she had before. "Right, you guys all have your bags and I have my baggage. We can go."

Lea and Dianna laughed and Naya even let out a little giggle and hid her head in Heather's chest.

"That was mean." Naya mumbled, trying not to giggle anymore.

"You deserved it, babe." Heather teased. "I'll put Naya in the car and then open the boot for you guys." Heather announced as she gently put Naya down in her seat and went to stand up but Naya pulled her in for a heated kiss. Naya's tongue immediately entered Heather's mouth and her hands wandered up the front of Heather's shirt, cupping her breast over her bra. Heather moaned into the kiss and Naya removed her hand and pulled away.

"That was some of your repayment for carrying me." Naya winked.

Heather stepped back and stumbled over the curb clumsily but catching herself before she feel completely. She felt lightheaded from the kiss. Naya giggled when Heather stumbled because she knew what effect she had on her.

"Uh… oh yeah! The boot! Right. Here you go." Heather popped open the boot from the driver's side and sat down, waiting for the other girls to enter the car.

"Baby, do you mind if I sit in the back with Dianna?" Naya asked.

"Sure, that's fine. I'll miss you." Heather leaned in to kiss Naya, their faces only inches apart and Naya breathed out a laugh.

"I'll only be in the back seat."

"I'll still miss you." Heather closed the gap with every intention of just placing a peck on Naya's lips but the kiss ended up turning into a make out session until they heard the back doors opening. Before Lea hopped in Naya jumped out of her door.

"Lea, you're in the front with Heather."

Lea nodded her understanding and sat in the front seat. Naya took her seat in the back next to Dianna. "Hey Naya. Everything alright?"

"Can you just hold me for now and we'll talk about it later?"

"Of course. You're ok though, right?" Dianna pulled Naya into her side and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Naya wrapped her arms around Dianna's waist. Naya didn't answer Dianna's question. Instead she just squeezed her eyes shut and fell asleep.

After 10 minutes, Heather looked in the rear vision mirror to see Naya asleep on Dianna's lap with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist, Dianna's arm wrapped around Naya's shoulder and Dianna's other free hand playing with Naya's hair gently.

"Are you sure that you and my fiancée aren't getting it on?" Heather teased.

"I can assure you that as hot as we both are, no we are not getting it on." Dianna laughed quietly.

"Damn, I was going to suggest a threesome." Heather teased.

"Ahem." Lea fake cleared her throat.

"Sorry Lea." Heather apologised. "But it has to be an unholy trinity threesome. You can join next time. So why is Naya so intent on being cuddly with you?"

"Why? You jealous?" Dianna teased.

"A little, yes. No, no, it's fine. Just curious."

"I just think that Naya has a lot on her mind. Like she's going through a rough patch or something." Dianna replied.

"I knew there was something up with her but I just assumed she was tired because of her head injury." Heather mentally slapped herself for not realising.

"I think she is tired because of her head but I also think that maybe she's stressed and not feeling well in herself and needs to get some of her feelings into the open. She's going to talk to me later about it so hopefully that'll help her."

"No need, Dianna. I'll talk to her. I want her to be open with me about it. Thank you for letting me know." Heather smiled but it wasn't a happy one.

"Heather if you bring it up and she doesn't want to talk about it with you, don't push her. Just send her to talk to me and don't be angry if she does." Dianna instructed.

"Thank you for being there for her, Dianna. But when Naya puts her walls up around something, it takes pushing to get them down so I may have to push a little bit. If even then she refuses to talk to me I will send her to you with no hard feelings."

"You have yourself a deal."

"Are we almost there?" Lea asked impatiently.

"Yeah almost." Heather pointed out the window. "That's where Naya and I are staying and your one is just here." Heather pulled into a cabin that looked like theirs but wasn't out on the water. It was just on the beach and looked out over the ocean.

"Wow. This is great." Lea hopped out of the car and Heather popped the boot open. "We'll come by in an hour or so after we've settled in. Can we get to your cabin if we walk down the beach?"

"Yes you can. See you then." Heather waved.

"Um… I don't know how to get out of this position." Dianna squirmed awkwardly.

Heather laughed and leaned over. "Naya baby. Time to wake up and let Dianna go."

Naya opened her eyes and sat up. "You're going?"

"To my cabin, yes. I'll see you soon though." Dianna started to get out of the car but Naya grabbed her wrist.

"I'm coming with you."

Dianna shook her head and went to speak but Heather beat her to it. "No, let them settle in. You'll see Dianna in an hour. Thank you, Di. For everything. See you soon."

Naya crawled into the front seat and just sat there staring out the window until they got to their cabin and Heather hopped out but Naya didn't follow. Heather walked around to Naya's side and opened the door.

"Come on, Naya. Let's go inside." Heather held out her hand.

"I'm going to stay in here for a bit." Naya replied coldly.

"Naya." Heather said in a stern voice and shoved her hand a little closer to Naya.

Naya took Heather's hand and hopped out of the car. Once they were inside Naya sat down on the bed quietly.

"We need to talk." Heather said from where she was standing in front of Naya. As soon as the words left Heather's mouth Naya started shaking violently with rapid tears flowing down her cheeks.

"A-are you leaving m-me because I've been acting str-strange?" Naya got out between sobs.

Heather quickly sat down beside Naya and took her hands. "No, Naya, of course I'm not leaving you. I'm just worried about you and I want to know what's wrong." Naya was quiet except for the sobs that were racking her body. "Did I do something wrong? Is that why you want to talk to Dianna about it and not me?" She asked quietly, trying not to cry herself.

"No, Heather. Y-you did nothing wr-wrong. I'm just s-so t-tired and stressed a-and I-I…" The tears were getting heavier as she spoke and she was finding it hard to talk.

"Hey, do you want me to just hold you until you calm down a little?" Heather asked and tried her best to wipe away the tears that just wouldn't stop. Naya nodded so she took Naya in her arms and stroked the back of her head comfortingly. Once Naya's breathing had settled down she pulled away. "You ready to talk?"

Naya nodded. "My head and my face hurt so much. They just keep throbbing but I didn't want to worry you and I didn't know where any of the pain killers are because you put them somewhere funny." Heather got up straight away and stood on her tip toes to reach a cupboard, pulling down the pain killers and getting a glass of water. She handed them to Naya who took them and continued with her explanation. "I feel tired all the time and I'm pretty sure it's just because of my head but I'm also feeling stressed. I'm so nervous about the wedding like, what if something goes wrong? But on top of that, I have never been as excited for anything in my life as I am for this. I am so happy to be marrying you. I think I'm too happy which is why I'm scared that I'm going to lose you. I'm so scared that I'll do something wrong and you'll leave me. I know it's all stupid and that's why I wanted to talk to Dianna about it. So that I didn't worry you for no reason and I know I've always told you to be open with me about how you feel and I'm always open with you about how I feel but this time… I just felt stupid."

"Naya, you are not stupid. It's completely normal to feel that way. You should have told me about your pain though. Then I could have given you some pills and been extra careful with you. I'm not going to give you a huge speech about how I will never leave you because it's pretty obvious that I can't live without you. I'm a mess when you're in the hospital beds and I don't know if you're going to remember me when you wake up. I love you, Naya. Only you. I always will."

"I'm sorry." Naya shook her head as the tears kept rolling down but this time they were silent tears with no sobbing.

"Don't be." Heather wiped away the tears and kissed Naya with so much love that any doubt she ever had was gone. "Now let's get you cleaned up for when Lea and Dianna come over."

"You want to have a shower with me?" Naya smiled lustily.

"Mmhmm that sounds nice." Heather took Naya by the hand and lead her to the bathroom.


	38. Chapter 38

_**I am so sorry once again! It's the holidays for me now and I thought that I'd have a lot of time to write during the holidays but I guess I was wrong. Holiday/Christmas time=busy time! Also, my wifi is broken. Super broken and the people that run it have no intention on fixing it either cause they are (excuse my language, I am just very mad because I don't have wifi) wankers. Rant over. Enjoy (:**_

_**Chapter 38**_

Dianna looked to her left at the girl who was talking about how beautiful the ocean looked in Hawaii but she couldn't take her eyes off the girl to admire the ocean.

Lea looked up to see Dianna staring at her. "Have you even looked at the ocean yet, Di?" She smirked.

"How can I? You're gorgeous, Lea." Dianna smiled.

"and you're going all Heya on me. Them two have to the sappiest couple alive." Lea laughed.

Dianna nodded in agreement. "Yes, they are but you are gorgeous, Lea. I love you."

Lea stopped in her tracks and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips. "I love you too, Dianna. Now look at the ocean."

/

"I see you two have kissed and made up." Dianna smiled as she walked through the door to see Naya and Heather sitting together on the bed laughing.

"I guess you could say that." Naya winked.

"Yeah, I couldn't have my Naya sad any longer. Sorry I didn't realise sooner, baby." Heather pouted.

Naya used her finger to push Heather's bottom lip back in. "Don't be sorry, amor. I should have told you how I was feeling before it really affected us."

"I love you."

Naya chuckled. "Te amo demasiado, mi belleza loca."

"See. Sappy." Lea pointed out before heading straight to the bathroom to get her bikini on.

"I love it when you speak Spanish. It's so sexy." Heather's voice was full of lust.

"Oookkkaaayyy… let's all go jump in the water to cool off, yeah?" Dianna suggested and pulled Naya towards the kitchen. Once they were alone Dianna put her hands on Naya's shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. "You're alright now? Like, seriously?"

Naya nodded. "Yes, Di. I'm sorry to have worried you, I was just scared. I'm ok now. Thank you for telling Heather that I needed to talk. I think she's a bit nervous as well so she wouldn't have picked up on it." Naya walked out into the lounge/bedroom area. "Anyway, you ready to go get your bikini on? I know I am!"

"Mmm I'm ready for you to get your bikini on too." Heather winked.

"Tranquilo, mi amor. Yo me ocupare de ti mas tarde." Naya husked out in Spanish.

"I don't know what that means, but I like it."

"You two are still having vocal sex?" Lea asked as she re-entered the room.

"Not for much longer. Naya, bathroom, bikini, now." Dianna pushed her in the bathroom and chucked the bikini in after her.

"Wouldn't it be faster if I went in there and got changed at the same time?" Heather asked as she grabbed her bikini.

"Most definitely not." Lea's tone ended the conversation without any argument.

Naya walked out in her red bikini and Heather's jaw dropped. "Fuck, Naya. You look..."

"Sexy." Dianna finished with her mouth also dropped wide open.

"Um… excuse me?" Lea teased.

"Sorry babe but look at her." Dianna pointed to Naya while Lea nodded her agreement.

"Ok enough checking out my fiancée and get into your bikini, Dianna." Heather ordered.

"Aren't you next? Dianna asked.

"I was meant be but unlike you, I am allowed to check out my fiancée and I would like to for just a little longer so get in there and get your bikini on. I will afterwards." Heather ordered.

"She's right." Lea pointed out. "You are not allowed to check Naya out."

"Jealousy is attractive on you, babe." Dianna winked and walked into the bathroom to get her bikini on.

"Lea, quit giving me the evils. It's not my fault that Dianna wants to check out my fine body." Naya laughed. Lea rolled her eyes and looked away. "Come here." Lea looked up to see Naya's arms wide open and she couldn't help the smile that sprawled across her face.

/

"Come in the water!" Heather called to Dianna and Naya who were lying face down on their towels on the wooden dock.

"No! I want to lie in the sun and get a tan for your wedding!" Dianna whined.

"You're the one that was rushing everyone to swim in the first place and Lea and I are the only ones in here!"

"Actually I just wanted **you** to swim so you could cool off cause you were getting all hot and bothered. Naya and I are chucking some clothes on and going dress shopping now anyway." Dianna stood and took Naya's hand to help pull her up.

"Oooh yes. Good idea. Heather we're going too." Lea started to pull herself out of the water but Heather pulled her off the ladder and chucked her back in the water so she could climb out first.

"Heather, no." Naya eyed her dripping fiancée on the other side of the dock. Heather slyly started to approach Naya. "Heather… I'm serious."

Heather froze in place and smiled evilly. They just stared at each other, Naya's eyes filled with realisation and she quickly turned and ran down the dock towards the beach. Heather was quick to run and chase after her.

Heather caught up to Naya just as they reached the sand. Heather grabbed Naya around the waist and pulled backwards so the brunette would fall on top of her.

"You're so evil!" Naya laughed and tried to get up but Heather just pulled her back onto the ground.

"Yet you still love me." Heather giggled as she relieved Naya of her struggles and helped her get up.

"Yeah sometimes I wonder." Naya teased as she walked back down towards the cabin to get some clothes on to go into town and try on dresses.

/

"Heather come out now!" Lea called from the couch by the changing room.

"No, I'm embarrassed." Heather replied.

"Heather, don't be ridiculous. Come on."

The door opened and Heather stepped out into the room. Lea gasped and couldn't think of any words to describe how the blonde looked.

"Why are you embarrassed? You look… amazing, Heather. You look amazing. That's the one." Lea stood up to hug Heather.

"Really? I thought so too but I was embarrassed because you might not have thought that same."

"Well now you have a dress!" Lea exclaimed. "I wonder how the others are going?"

/

"I can't find anything in this fucking town!" Naya through the dress on the ground that she had just taken off and pulled at her hair in stress.

"Naya, pulling your lovely hair out isn't going to help. There's one more shop. Maybe we could go in there and have a look?" Dianna hung the dress back up and rubbed her hand up and down Naya's back to try and sooth her.

"Fuck it, I'm going naked!" Naya clung onto Dianna like she needed someone holding her up.

"I'm absolutely sure that Heather would not mind that one bit but… you will find a dress and you will fall in love with it!"

"Yeah whatever." Naya sighed and headed out the door. "Come on then."

/

"Babe I'm sure you will find something." Heather tried to make Naya feel better but just hearing Heather's voice over the hone wouldn't cut it.

"I don't know. Dianna and I are in the last shop and nothing is me. I don't think I will f…"

"Naya!" Dianna screamed. "Nay, hang up the phone!"

"I think I have to go." Naya sighed into the phone. "Love you."

"Love you too, Naya."

Naya hung up the phone and walked over to Dianna.

"What?" Naya huffed.

All Dianna had to do was hold up the dress and Naya's jaw dropped. "I think I found the one, Naya." Naya nodded in response and reached her hand out to carefully take the dress off Dianna and try it on.

She stepped out of the changing room and Dianna looked on in awe. "Nope. I definitely found the one."

/

Heather paced worriedly up and down the dock. Naya hadn't called or text her for over an hour and she didn't know whether Naya had found a dress yet or whether she was still freaking out.

Lea had gone back to where her and Dianna were staying, leaving Heather alone with her worry. Heather pulled out her phone; still nothing.

Before her worry escalated, Naya hopped out of the car. From the distance, Heather could see her wave to Dianna and then the car drove away. Naya turned and started walking towards Heather who had already started making her way down the dock to meet her in the middle.

Heather pulled Naya into a tight embrace. "Are you ok?"

"I'm more than ok. I'm excellent."

"I love you, Naya. I was so worried that you wouldn't find a dress that you actually want and then come back here feeling sad." Heather pouted.

"You have nothing to worry about and I love you too." Naya pulled away to search Heather's eyes then a smile crept onto her face when she remembered her words from earlier. "I think I remember me telling you something this morning."

"What?" Heather asked, confused.

"Yo me ocupare de ti mas tarde." Naya spoke in her sexy Spanish voice which made Heather want to ravish her right there. "Which means: I'll take care of you later." Naya started placing hot kisses down Heather's neck and jawline.

Heather's breath hitched in her throat as her arousal grew. "Later being now?" She moaned.

"Definitely now." Naya husked out. She took Heather's hand and led her slowly to the cabin.

Heather stared at Naya's ass the whole time she was being led and didn't even bother to be ashamed when Naya turned around and caught her.

"See something you like?" Naya raised her eyebrows.

"I see a lot of things I like. Too many things." Heather shook her head with a lustful smile on her face. Heather pulled Naya into a forceful kiss and pushed her onto the bed.

"I'm all yours, baby." Naya breathed out once she got a chance to speak since Heather was now sucking on her neck and removing her clothes. "Now you're wearing too many clothes." She laughed and tugged at Heather's shirt but the blonde quickly jumped up from the bed. "What? Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." Heather bit her lip and slowly pulled her shirt over her head. She then teasingly undid the buttons on her shorts and slid them down her long legs.

"mmm stripping for me. I like it." Naya moved back so her head was resting on the pillows. She wanted a better view of her sexy fiancée.

Heather turned so she was facing away from Naya and unclasped her bra, throwing it to the ground. Slowly, she turned around so Naya could get the view of her bare chest.

"Fuck. I want to touch." Naya moaned and pulled down her underwear, which was the last piece of clothing on her and started rubbing her clit with one hand and palming her breasts with the other.

Heather tutted with one finger in the air. "That's my job. Be patient." Naya couldn't control the hormones rushing through her body at Heather's words. The tone in her voice was so sexy.

Heather returned to the task at hand and slipped her fingers under the waistline of her underwear. She pulled one side down, teasingly slow, followed by the other side and then kicked them off when they reached her ankles.

"Heather, please." Naya squirmed. She just wanted to touch the naked blonde so badly but she realised there was a problem with the situation. Her position made her be on the bottom. She wanted to be in charge.

Naya got up from her spot on the bed and stood in front of Heather. She quickly attached her lips back onto Heather's neck and turned them around, pushing Heather onto the bed. Naya stood and evaluated the situation in her head. She wanted to do something new.

Naya crawled up Heather's body and kissed her lips timidly. Heather could see Naya was shy from how timid the kiss was. "Naya what's wrong?"

Naya shook her head. "Nothing. Just tell me if you don't like what I'm about to do."

Heather looked at Naya quizzically but her gaze wasn't held for very long because Naya turned her whole body around so she was lying on Heather's body with her legs on either side of the blonde's head and both their faces in each other's heat.

"I like where this is going." Heather enthused. Her breath caught in her throat the moment she felt Naya's tongue on her clit, going around in circles. "Fuck." She moaned before doing the same to Naya's clit who moaned in ecstasy. The moan vibrated onto Heather's clit made her moan even more.

Heather brought her hand up and started pumping two fingers deep into Naya. Naya had to stop licking for a moment to catch her breath at the new sensation but quickly replaced her tongue with her fingers rubbing tight, quick circles.

Naya regained her breath and dipped her tongue inside of Heather, lapping up her juices and quickly dipping it back in again.

Both of the girl's breathing got quicker and they both new the other was close. Heather's orgasm ripped through her first and the moans and pants coming from her mouth made Naya's orgasm heighten.

Naya crawled up to Heather to cuddle into her side. Heather ran her fingers through Naya's dark hair. Once both their breathing had returned, Naya turned on her side to face Heather.

"When are our families coming tomorrow?"

"Not early." Heather laughed, knowing exactly why Naya asked.

"Oh good." Naya breathed out a sigh of relief and took her position back with her head on Heather's chest and her arms wrapped tight around her waist.

"Your family flies in at 5pm and mine at 6pm. They're all getting taxis to the hotel that we put them up in and then at 7pm we're going to meet them for dinner and to catch up before the day after." Heather explained further.

"Sounds good." Naya mumbled.

"You sleepy, Nay?"

"Nooo." Naya sleepily dragged out the o.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you." Heather kissed the top of Naya's head.

"I luff oo doo."

Heather giggled quietly. Secretly she loved Naya's tired voice. It made her sound even cuter. Heather continued to run her hand through Naya's hair as she watched Naya drift off to sleep before her eyelids grew heavy and she slipped off as well.


	39. Chapter 39

**Ugh I am not even going to begin with apologies. Real life got in the way. Relationship stuff, school stuff, work etc. **

**Chapter 39**

"Naya, everything will be fine. Calm down." Heather was lying in bed, trying to sooth Naya who was pacing around the room with her phone in her hand.

"Lea and Dianna aren't here like they said they'd be and they aren't answering their phones." Naya dropped onto the bed and Heather started to scooch closer to her but she quickly got up. "Come walk with me. We'll go see if they're home."

"Naya, they're in Hawaii. They probably just got caught up sightseeing or something." Heather stood to take Naya's hand and try and calm her but she was already out the door. "Fuck." Heather mumbled under her breath.

Heather knew exactly what Lea and Dianna were up to and she was told to keep Naya at the cabin in the meantime. She seemed to be failing at that. She thought quick and only one idea popped into her head. She ran up behind Naya who wasn't even half way across the dock yet and gave her a push. Not a push to make her fall over and hurt herself but a push to make her fall off the dock and into the water, drenching her.

"What the fuck, Heather?" Naya screamed when she popped out of the water. "Now I'm soaked! I'll have to have a shower and get changed before I go anywhere now!"

Heather smirked. That was exactly what she had wanted to hear. She realised she was smirking and quickly wiped the smile off her face, leaning over the dock to help Naya up.

"Sorry Naya. I slipped. You know how clumsy I am." Heather pouted as she pulled Naya into her arms.

"What if Lea and Dianna are in danger?"

"You're overreacting, Naya." Heather shook her head. Naya looked at her with worry filled eyes.

"Okay." Heather rolled her eyes. "While you're in the shower, I will do my best to track them down."

"Thank you." Naya started to walk back to the cabin so Heather pulled out her phone and pretended to dial a number. Naya turned to check what Heather was doing so Heather quickly pretended that the call had failed.

"I'll keep trying. Don't worry."

Naya walked inside and once Heather heard the shower turn on, she dialled Dianna's number.

"Yo." Came the relaxed voice through the receiving end.

"Where the fuck are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Naya is honestly about to call in a search party for you."

"Sorry, sorry! The flight was delayed! We are on our way now. I can see Lea in her car behind me. Give us like 15 minutes, yeah?"

"I will try and keep Naya distracted for that long. She will most likely make her shower a quick one." Heather knew that Naya would still be worrying and would want to go look for them sooner rather than later.

"Hide her phone. She will get worried about losing her phone in case we call. Hide her phone." Dianna suggested. Well it was more of a demand but it was a good one.

"Yes! You're a genius! Okay, see you soon." Heather quickly hung up and ran inside.

She heard the water in the bathroom shut off and looked around the room frantically for Naya's phone. When she spotted it on the bed, she let out a sigh of relief and ran around the room trying to find a place to hide it. The door to the bathroom opened so she quickly but casually turned her back to the doorway where Naya was standing and started walking into the kitchen.

"Any luck?" Naya called after her.

"Nope, nothing." Heather called back from the kitchen. She turned Naya's phone off, stood on her tippy toes and quietly put it in a high cupboard.

Walking back into the bedroom, she took Naya in a tight embrace.

"I'm just worried about them, Hemo." Naya whispered.

"I know, baby. We can go look for them if you like?"

"That would be great. I'll just grab my phone." Naya turned to grab her phone. When she saw that it wasn't on the bed, she started to move the pillows and blankets around.

"Should I meet you in the car?" Heather suggested with a small smile playing on her lips. Again she managed to control it and put a frown in its place.

"No, my phone should be just here. Have you seen my phone?" Naya didn't even turn to look at Heather so lying would be a little easier.

"Uh… no, I don't think so. Do you want to just go look for the girls anyway and find your phone later?"

"No, because they might call me and then we won't know because I won't have my phone." Naya tossed a pillow across the room and mumbled, "I swear it was right here."

"Would you like me to help you look then?" Heather pointed towards the kitchen.

Naya looked up. "I don't think it'll be in the kitchen but you can look if you like."

Heather headed into the kitchen and started banging around as if she was looking. Heather's phone vibrated in her pocket so she pulled it out to check it.

**From Lady Di: We just pulled in now. How do you wanna do this?**

**To Lady Di: Stay put. I'll be out in a second.**

Heather grabbed Naya's phone and walked out to the bedroom where Naya had almost turned the place upside down.

"I'll go check outside in case you dropped it on your way back in. You start cleaning this mess up." Heather walked outside and ran down the dock. She ran to the car and extended her arm. "Naya is looking for this." She winked at the girl and led her down the dock.

Naya was putting the last of the pillows back on the bed when she heard a familiar voice come from the doorway.

"Looking for something?" She turned to find her younger sister standing in the doorway with her phone in her hand.

"Nickayla?" Naya ran over to her sister and hugged her tight.

"You should really keep an eye on your blonde. She sure knows how to steal stuff and lie convincingly.

"What?" Naya's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

Heather walked in. "I needed to stall to stop you from going looking for Dianna and Lea so I pushed you in the water. I passed that off as me being clumsy. That bought me an extra 10 minutes."

Dianna walked in. "Then she stole your phone when you were in the shower and hid it."

"I then told you that we could look for them without it but I knew that you would say you needed your phone so I offered to help you look. That bought me another 10 minutes." Heather didn't let her smirk falter this time.

"Sneaky." Naya rolled her eyes.

"Then this talk right now bought us just enough time for you not to realise that Lea has yet to show up." Dianna added.

"Huh?" Naya adopted the confused look again.

A new voice sounded from the doorway, "Naya, don't frown. You'll get wrinkles."

"Mami!" Naya called and rushed over to hug her mother. George walked in behind Marie and smiled at his daughter who took him into a hug. "Hola Papi."

"Hola Hermosa. Nice surprise, was it?" He looked down at her.

"A very nice surprise. You guys weren't supposed to come in until later."

"Plans change. Mychal is still scheduled for the same time as before. We will go get him along with Elizabeth and then meet you guys in town for dinner at 7:30." Marie looked out the window at the ocean and Nickayla was looking out another window.

Lea walked over to Dianna and sighed. "We did it."

"We sure did." Dianna smiled.

"Can we go swimming? Nickayla asked excitedly.

"I just went for a wee dip, thanks to Heather." Naya slapped Heather lightly on the arm which made Heather giggle.

"Sorry baby. But yes Nickayla, you can swim." Heather smiled.

Before anyone could say anything, Nickayla ran outside and jumped in the water, clothes and all.

"That is not my daughter." Marie laughed, causing everyone else to laugh too.

"You know you love me, mami!" Everyone heard Nickayla's loud voice burst through the house even though she was outside.

"That I do." Marie mumbled under her breath and then turned to pull Naya into her. "Mi pequeño bebé! Getting married tomorrow! Usted está todo crecido! Estás contento? " Marie started crying when she was talking to Naya.

"Si, mami. Por supuesto que sí. La amo más que a nada." Naya was trying to put up a defence shield because she thought she might cry too. Seeing her mum cry made her feel emotional.

"Bueno." Marie nodded.

Heather could see that Naya was about to cry though, so she took her fiancée's hand.

"Baby, I know that your family just got here and anything but do you want to go for a quick walk with me?" Naya gave Heather a confused look. "We'll be quick, I promise."

"Okay, yeah." Naya turned to everyone in the room. "We'll be right back." Naya walked outside, dragging Heather behind.

"What is it, Hemo?" Naya stopped once they were at the end of the dock and looked at Heather with worry in her eyes.

"I just wanted to get you alone to check if you're okay."

"What would make you think I'm not okay?"

"I can see it in your eyes." Heather reached up to Naya's eyes which were on the verge of crying.

"Babe, I'm fine." Naya laughed. "I just felt like my mum is worried about whether I'm making the right decision. She seems alright. She just doesn't want to let me go, yah know?"

"What did she say to you in there?"

"She was just asking me if I'm happy and telling me that I'm growing up and all that." Naya shook her head lightly and looked down.

"and what did you say?" Heather tilted Naya's head back up.

"I told her that I love you more than anything and of course I'm happy."

Heather smiled and rubbed Naya's cheek with her thumb. "I am so excited to be marrying you tomorrow."

"I'm excited too. You ready to go back inside? We have some catching up to do before they go and get Mychal and all your family."

"Let's go."


End file.
